Leyendo Percy Jackson I: El Ladrón del Rayo
by nahiaa19
Summary: 10 años antes de las aventuras del 1er libro, los dioses del olimpo están divididos y están perdiendo poder a causa de esto. Así que las Moiras deciden hacerlos leer junto a los dos campamentos las aventuras de Percy Jackson con la esperanza de volver a unirlos y restablecer su poder. ¿Podrán las aventuras de Percy volver a unir a los dioses?
1. Prologo

**Leyendo Percy Jackson I: El Ladrón del Rayo**

Prólogo:

10 años antes de los sucesos del libro...

Era un día normal en el Olimpo o tan normal como podía ser cuando los dioses olímpicos se reunían para uno de sus consejos en los solsticios de invierno. Las voces de los dioses resonaban por todo el Olimpo, dejando claro a todo aquel que estuviera allí que los dioses estaban discutiendo.

Cualquiera que se atreviese a asomarse por la gran puerta de la grandiosa sala de los dioses, podría contemplar a unos cuantos todopoderosos dioses discutir como críos por una piruleta o simplemente estando a su bola. Los tres grandes, Zeus, Poseidón y Hades; siempre discutían acerca de que poderes eran mas destructores o increíbles y también por haber a quien quería mas de los tres su madre Rea.

El resto de dioses andaba mas a su bola que ha discutir pero si discutían no se quedaban atrás. Apolo, no escuchaba a nadie y se pasaba horas contemplando su reflejo en el espejo o planeando travesuras junto a Hermes. Artemisa solía practicar tiro con arco por la sala (principalmente apuntando a su hermano Apolo) o se pasaba las horas charlando con Atenea. Esta, Atenea, cuando no hablaba con Artemisa no hacia más que pedir una semana dedicada a los estudios. Demeter hacia crecer plantas por toda la sala de tronos y Dioniso no hacia mas que suplicarle que hiciera crecer viñedos mientras leía una revista de vinos. Ares y Afrodita se pasaban las horas coqueteando y mientras, Hefesto ideaba una trampa para cazarlos cuando estuvieran juntos. Hera simplemente se metía en conversaciones ajenas como podía todo el rato. Hestia se limitaba a contemplar.

A todo esto, aquel día, Hestia observaba con tristeza, junto al fuego, al resto de los dioses y pensaba en lo separados que estaban entre ellos sin parecer una verdadera familia. La llama del fuego de Hestia en la sala del trono era bastante pequeña a causa de esta división.

De repente un estruendo y un halo de luz cegador se instalan, dando paso a una visita bastante inesperada para los dioses. Cuando la luz se disipó, las Moiras estaban frente a frente con unos bastante sorprendidos y preocupados por aquella visita. Las Moiras eran tres ancianas de aspecto triste, lúgubre y poderoso. Su mirada albergaba el destello de una sabiduría y poder fuera del alcance de bastantes.

Con algo de temor ante la visita Zeus preguntó lo que todos los dioses de la sala se estaban preguntando:

-¿A qué se debe vuestra visita?

Una de las Moiras se adelantó a responder la pregunta de Zeus:

-Hemos venido a mostraros las aventuras del mayor héroe de todos los tiempos con la esperanza de volver a unir a los dioses y que hagáis el futuro de este héroe más llevadero, pues el peso del mundo caerá sobre sus hombros varias veces. – La Moira que habló al ver la mirada de orgullo de Zeus aclaró: -Y no es Hércules.

-Sabréis de sus aventuras a través de unos libros. – Habló la segunda Moira. – Leeréis estos libros junto a los dos campamentos de la época de este héroe, las cazadoras de Artemisa y los héroes del pasado. Tenéis que tener en cuenta que algunos héroes provienen de distintos puntos de la historia del héroe que os hemos hablado.

-Y también tenéis que jurar por el rió Estigio no dañar a ninguno de los campistas, puesto que la mayoría son muy importantes en un futuro próximo –Finalizó la tercera Moira.

Los dioses se miraron entre si y decidieron aceptar las condiciones de las Moiras:

-Lo juramos por el río Estigio.- Un trueno retumbó.

Nada mas jurarlo las Moiras asintieron satisfechas y desaparecieron en rayo de luz dejando en su lugar a todos los semidioses y cazadoras de Artemisa que advirtieron que vendrían junto a unos libros. Atenea cogió todos los libros con una expresión de "Yo empiezo leyendo". También aparecieron un sátiro y un centauro.

Los semidioses se miraban con expresiones de desconcierto. Griegos y romanos se miraban con cierta desconfianza pero no mucho más. De repente cinco chicos y chicas se acercan corriendo y entre lágrimas hacia una chica rubia que los miraba desconcertada. Los cinco la abrazaban eufóricos hasta que la chica les dijo:

-¿Quiénes sois vosotros? – Con un toque de extrañeza. –No os conozco.

Los chicos se separaron y se fijaron en que la chica era mucho mas joven de cuando la conocieron. Tal vez tendría unos 14 o 15. Después de darse cuenta del detalle, una chica morena y con plumas en el pelo le responde:

-Unos amigos muy preocupados que tendrás en un futuro.

Zeus harto de tanto drama llamó la atención de los héroes:

-Dejad los saludos y dramas para después que ya habrá tiempo para que habléis y eso. –Dijo con desinterés. – Por si os lo preguntáis, estáis aquí por orden de las Moiras para leer unos libros sobre un héroe. Antes de comenzar la lectura presentaos.

Los que antes estaban montando un drama dan un paso adelante y se presentan:

-Annabeth Chase, tengo 14 años y soy hija de Atenea. Líder de cabaña. – Dijo la chica rubia a la que todos abrazaban. La chica poseía unos intimidantes ojos grises. Atenea miró con orgullo a su hija que ahora tendría unos 2 años.

-Piper Mclean, tengo 15 años y soy hija de Afrodita. Líder de cabaña. – Dijo la chica morena con plumas en el pelo de antes. Afrodita dio un gritito de emoción.

-Leo Valdez, 15 años e hijo de Hefesto. Usuario del fuego y líder de cabaña. – Dijo un chico con cara de duende y una sonrisa traviesa. Hefesto lo miro con curiosidad, hacía tiempo que no tenía un hijo usuario del fuego.

-Jason Grace, 16 años e hijo de Júpiter. – Dijo un chico de pelo rubio y ojos azules como el cielo. Annabeth lo miro extrañada, pensando _"¿Grace? ¿Thalia tiene un hermano? Parece que si. Y al parecer existen semidioses romanos, esta lectura será bastante interesante…_ ". En cambio, era lanzó una mirada envenenada a Zeus. Este tragó saliva con miedo.

-Frank Zhang, 16 años e hijo de Marte. –Dijo un chico de aspecto asiático. Ares lo miró curioso.

-Hazel Levesque, 13 años e hija de Plutón. –Dijo una chica de cabello rizado y ojos color ámbar. Hades la mira incrédulo sin creérselo.

-¡Imposible! Ella esta muerta. – Dijo tristemente.

-Me dieron una segunda oportunidad en circunstancias especiales. –Le respondió Hazel.

Después de estos empezaron a presentarse el sátiro, el centauro y el resto de los campistas de ambos campamentos.

-Grover Underwood, satiro y señor de lo salvaje. –Dijo el sátiro. Dioniso lo miro por encima de su revista impresionado pensando que finalmente Pan ha sido liberado. Grover al verlo así, asiente confirmando sus sospechas.

-Quirón, centauro e instructor de semidioses griegos. – Dijo el centauro. Los semidioses griegos lo miraron con cariño.

-Nico Di Angelo, 13 años e hijo de Hades. Líder de cabaña y rey de los fantasmas. –Dijo un chico de aspecto oscuro. Hades lo miró con interés pensando _"Al fin a salido del Lotus_".

-Clarisse La Rue, 18 años e hija de Ares. Líder de cabaña. – Dijo una chica imponente de cabello castaño. Ares la miró con orgullo.

-Katie Gardner, 16 años e hija de Demeter. Líder de cabaña. –Dijo una chica de cabello castaño. Demeter la miró evaluando si su dieta era de cereales, decidió preguntarle después.

-Travis y Connor Stoll, 16 años e hijos de Hermes. Lideres de cabaña. –Dijeron un par de chicos clavados excepto por la altura. Hermes los miró con orgullo.

-Will Solace, 16 años e hijo de Apolo. Líder de cabaña. –Dijo un chico rubio de ojos azules. Apolo le dedicó una sonrisa brillante.

-Pollux, 16 años e hijo de Dioniso. Líder de cabaña. –Dijo un chico. Dioniso lo contemplo y se preguntó donde estaría su hermano Castor.

-Malcolm, 16 años e hijo de Atenea. Segundo al mando en la cabaña. – Dijo un chico de ojos grises.

-Chris Rodríguez, 18 años e hijo de Hermes. Segundo al mando en la cabaña. -Dijo de sonrisa traviesa.

-Rachel Elizabeth Dare, 16 años y oráculo de Delfos. –Dijo una chica pelirroja. Apolo empezó a dar saltitos por la sala con cara de "Mi oráculo no es una momia, ¡Yupi!". El resto no hizo más que reír con su reacción. En cambio, los romanos veían desconcertados al dios, ¿No se suponía que los dioses eran mas regios y disciplinados?

-Reyna Avila Ramirez Arellano, 16 años e hija de Bellona. Pretor de la duodécima legión. –Dijo una chica de pelo negro y ojos color obsidiana.

-Octavian, legado de Apolo. Augur. – Dijo un chico de cabello rubio.

-Dakota, hijo de Baco. Líder de la quinta cohorte. – Dijo un chico con los labios empapados de Kool Aid. Dioniso lo miro inspeccionandolo.

Después las "dos" tenientes de las cazadoras se presentaron:

-Zoë Belladona, hespéride y teniente de Artemisa. –Dijo una chica de cabello negro y una diadema plateada en la cabeza.

-Thalia Grace, hija de Zeus y teniente de Artemisa. –Dijo una chica de cabello negro en punta y ojos de azul electrico. Artemisa al escuchar esto mira a Zoë con preocupación y pregunta:

-¿Qué pasó con Zoë?

-Muerta en batalla, la convertisteis en una constelación. –Responde Thalia tristemente. Artemisa asiente con pesadumbre.

Al final esta conversación Hera no puede aguantar más su enfado con Zeus y empezó a gritar contra el:

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a ponerme los cuernos dos veces con la misma mortal?! –La sala se encogió ante sus gritos. –Aparte sabes el peligro que representan para la profecía, ¡Rompiste el juramento!

-Tranquila Hera. –Dijo Hestia.- Como puedes comprobar una esta entre las cazadoras de Artemisa y el otro es hijo de Júpiter así que no pueden cumplir la profecía.

-Cierto yo me uní a las cazadoras antes de cumplir los 16. –Aclara Thalia.

Después de todo esto, Hera finalmente se calmó dejando que los héroes del pasado pudieran presentarse a pesar de que todos los conocían.

-Hercules, hijo de Zeus y dios. El mayor héroe de todos los tiempos. –Dijo un orgulloso hombre que Zeus aprobó con la mirada orgulloso. De tal palo tal astilla. Zoë y los que lo conocían lo miraron con asco e irritación. Aunque casi todos en la sala lo miraban con una sonrisa de_ "Inocente, tu no eres el mayor héroe de todos los tiempos. Ese es Percy"._

-Teseo, hijo de Poseidón y Rey de Atenas. – Dijo un chico de cabello rizado y negro con ojos azul marino. Poseidón lo miro con fiero orgullo.

-Perseo, hijo de Zeus y asesino de Medusa. – Dijo uno de los antiguos héroes.

-Aquiles, hijo de Tetis y héroe de la guerra de Troya. –Dijo otro de los antiguos héroes.

Después de haberse presentado todos, Hestia convocó unas gradas para que los semidioses estuvieran cómodos a lo largo de la lectura. Las gradas estaban divididas para evitar posibles disputas entre griegos y romanos. Cuando todos ya estaban en sus respectivos lugares, Atenea procedió a leer el titulo del primer libro:

**Percy Jackson y el Ladron Del Rayo. **

A los campamentos no les extraño que se leyera acerca de Percy, excepto a los héroes del pasado y algunas cazadoras. Hércules estaba seguro de que se iba leer acerca de el. En cambio Zeus estaba hirviendo de ira.

-¡¿Quién osa robar mi rayo?!

-Tranquilo hermano, ya descubriremos durante la lectura quien a osado robar el rayo maestro. – Dijo Poseidón aparentemente sereno, pero lo que nadie sabía era que por dentro estaba nervioso puesto que él tenía un hijo 2 años llamado Percy Jackson . Esperaba que el no hubiese robado el rayo. – Atenea, sigue leyendo.

- Capítulo 1 **"Accidentalmente vaporice mi profesor de álgebra."** ...

* * *

><p>Hola, a todos,<p>

Este es mi primer fic así que solo pido que no seáis crueles conmigo. Ya se que ahora es típico que todos escriban las historias de todos juntos leyendo los libros, pero como la mayor parte están sin acabar pues he decidido hacer una yo misma. Igual mi historia no sea tan buena como las otra, pero lo que aseguro es que llegaré al final del libro.

De momento creo que voy a publicar el siguiente capitulo mañana y sino, segurísimo que pasado mañana lo publico puesto que lo tengo empezado. de momento el primer capitulo me ha salido de 1992 palabras y espero ir en aumento para teneros a todos los que leáis el fic un buen rato entretenidos.

Animaos a poner algún review y así se que echo bien o mal y si gusta el fic. También claro para tener mas ánimos a la horade escribir que no se dude. Sin mas espero que os guste el fic y hasta el siguiente capitulo.

Hasta luego!


	2. Chapter 1: Accidentalmente vaporizo a

Aclaración antes de empezar:

- Annabeth viene después de la Batalla del Laberinto y Percy cuando venga también.

-Los héroes de la segunda profecía Marca de Atenea

- El resto viene de el Hijo de Neptuno.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1 : Accidentalmente vaporicé a mi profesora de algebra.<strong>

-Atenea, sigue leyendo. –Dijo Poseidón.

-Capitulo 1: **"Accidentalmente vaporicé a mi profesora de algebra."**…

-¿Accidentalmente? ¿Cómo puedes hacer eso? –Dijo Hermes entre risas. La sala entera también estaba riendo. Los romanos entre risas pensaban en saber todas las aventuras de su pretor.

-Ni idea, pero hay que ser un genio para hacer eso. – Esta vez habló Apolo. –Espero que todos los títulos de los capítulos sean así.

-Es Percy, seguro que serán así todos los títulos. –Dijo Annabeth. –Por cierto ¿Y Percy?

- Ni idea, igual las Moiras lo traerán después de finalizar la lectura de los libros o durante la lectura. Quien sabe lo hacen las Moiras. -Supuso Hades.

Cuando las risas se calmaron, todos estaban expectantes a que Atenea siguiera leyendo:

**Mira, yo no quería ser un mestizo.**

-¿Y quien quiere? –Se quejó toda la sala mientras los dioses los miraban tristes y culpables.

**Si estas leyendo esto es porque piensas que puedes ser uno, mi consejo es:**

-Un consejo de Percy ¡Peligro! No son recomendables. –Dijeron Nico y Thalia para toda la sala. La sala conociendo a Percy empezó a reír automáticamente.

-Tan malos no serán, ¿no? –Pensó en alto Hestia compadeciéndose del joven que no estaba presente.

-Ya veras. –Le respondió Clarisse.

**Cierra este libro ahora mismo. Créete cualquier mentira que tu madre o tu padre te hayan dicho acerca de tu nacimiento y trata de llevar una vida normal.**

-¿Lo ves señora Hestia? –Habló Clarisse.

-Pues si, son pésimos. –Dijo Hestia.

**Ser un mestizo es peligroso. Da miedo. La mayor parte del tiempo, consigues que casi te maten de diferentes formas dolorosas y desagradables.**

-Y que lo digas. – Dijeron los semidioses con una mueca. Los dioses se sentían todavía más culpables.

**Si eres un niño normal, leyendo esto porque cree que es ficción, fantasía. Sigue leyendo. Te envidio por ser capaz de creer que nada de esto hubiera ocurrido. Pero si te reconoces en estas páginas, si tú sientes algo moviéndose dentro, para de leer inmediatamente. Podría ser que fueras uno de nosotros. Y una vez que lo sabes, es cuestión de tiempo antes de que lo sientas y van a venir por ti.**

**Ni digas que no te lo advertí.**

- No nos lo advertiste. –Dijeron los Stoll. La sala empezó a reírse de las tonterías de esos dos.

**Mi nombre es Percy Jackson. **

-Y yo que creía que era Peter Johnson. –Dijo Will.

-¿Dioniso? –Pregunto Poseidón.

-¿Acaso lo dudabas? –Respondió Will para risa del resto y vergüenza de Dioniso.

**Tengo doce años.**

-¿Tenia doce años en su primera mision? – Pregunto Piper asombrada. Los campistas de entonces asintieron. – Aunque siendo Percy no me extraña.

**Hasta hace unos meses, yo era un estudiante que se alojaba en la Academia Yancy, una escuela privada para niños problemáticos en el centro de Nueva Cork.**

**¿Soy un niño problemático?**

-Por supuesto que si –Coreó toda la sala entre risas.

**Si. Se podría decir que si.**

-¡Si hasta el lo admite! – Comentó alguien entre la multitud. La gente volvió a estallar en carcajadas, incluso los dioses se permitieron alguna sonrisilla.

**Yo podría señalar cualquier punto de mi corta y miserable vida para demostrarlo, pero las cosas realmente empezaron a ir mal cuando nuestra clase de sexto grado hizo un viaje de estudios a Manhattan – veintiocho niños y dos profesores en un autobús escolar amarillo, dirigiéndose al Museo Metropolitano de Arte para mirar la antigüedad de Grecia y Roma. **

-Suena interesante. – Comentaron Atenea y sus hijos con cara de _"Adoro los estudios"_ e interés. El resto de la sala se les quedó mirando como si estuvieran locos o vinieran de otro planeta.

-Que diréis, eso suena a tortura. - Respondió Poseidón al comentario de Atenea y sus hijos. Miró a la sala y dijo: ¿O no?

Nadie contradijo a Poseidón, así que este con toda la madurez que un todopoderoso dios puede reunir le saco la lengua a Atenea.

**Lo se, suena a tortura.**

La sala entera empezó a reírse pensando _"De tal palo tal astilla"_. Los dioses como no sabían de que se reían empezaron a preocuparse por la salud mental de sus hijos. En cambio, Atenea, lanzó una mirada de desaprobación al libro como si pudiera verla.

**La mayoría de viajes de Yancy lo eran. **

**Pero el Sr. Brunner, nuestro profesor de latín, organizaba este viaje, tenía esperanzas. El Sr. Brunner era un tipo de mediana edad que iba en silla de ruedas motorizada. Tenía el pelo cayéndosele y una barba desaliñada, una chaqueta raida de tweed que siempre olía a café. Tu no pensarias que es guay pero el contaba historias y hacia bromas aparte de dejarnos jugar en clase. Tambien tenia una colección grande de armaduras y armas romanas, **

-Quirón eres tú, ¿no? –Preguntó Rachel. Quirón simplemente asintió.

**Era el único profesor con el que no me dormía en sus clases.**

-Todos nos identificamos con eso Quirón. – Dijeron todos menos los hijos de Atenea y los romanos. Quirón sonrió complacido a los campistas. Atenea los miró a todos con el ceño fruncido.

**Esperaba que este viaje fuera bien. Al menos, esperaba que por una vez yo no fuera el problema.**

**Chico, estaba equivocado.**

-Ya nos lo imaginábamos. Eres un mestizo y encima Percy Jackson, tu suerte no es la mejor. –Comento Nico haciendo reír a unos cuantos en la sala.

**Veras, las cosas malas me ocurren en los viajes de estudio. Como en quinto de primaria, cuando fuimos a Saratoga, tuve ese accidente con el cañón de la guerra de la revolución. Yo no apuntaba al autobús escolar, pero desde luego fui expulsado de todos modos. Y antes de esto en mi cuarta escuela de primaria, cuando dimos un tour entre bastidores del mundo marítimo del tiburón, yo toqué la palanca incorrecta en el pasillo y nuestra clase se dio un baño imprevisto. Y antes de eso… bien te haces una idea. **

-No, por favor, sigue. Son historias fantásticas. –Dijo Connor entre risas, mientras la sala entera incluidos los dioses estaba riendo a carcajadas. Los mas inmaduros cof cof Hermes y Apolo cof cof andaban revolcándose por el suelo y agarrándose de la tripa mientras reían.

-Ahora Percy apunta más alto, destruye monumentos con ayuda de monstruos. – Comentó Annabeth para más risa de la sala. Atenea frunció un poco el ceño pero se permitió una sonrisa.

**Este viaje, estaba determinado a que fuera bien. Todo el camino a la ciudad me puse con Nancy Bobofit, la frecky pelirroja cleptómana, que golpeaba a mi mejor amigo Grover en la parte de atrás de la cabeza con pedazos de emparedados de mantequilla y crema de cacahuete. **

Todos miraron automáticamente al satiro preocupados, el nervioso solo dijo:

- Me gustan los pedazos de emparedados de mantequilla y crema de cacahuete.

-Pero no en el pelo, ¿Cierto? – Repuso Clarisse.

**Grover era un blanco fácil. Era flaco. Lloraba cuando se frustraba. Debió haber repetido varios cursos, porque era el único niño de sexto grado con acne y con principio de un poco de barba en el mentón. Por encima de todo eso, estaba lisiado. El tenía una nota excusándole de EF del resto de su vida porque tenia algún tipo de enfermedad muscular en las piernas. Caminaba curiosamente, como si le doliera, pero no te dejes engañar. Deberías haberlo visto correr cuando había enchilada en la cafetería. **

-Vaya gracias por la magnifica descripción que me has hecho Percy. Y menos mal que soy su mejor amigo. – Ironizó Grover, rojo de vergüenza por la descripción que le han hecho mientras el resto de la sala reía.

**De todos modos, Nancy Bobofit estaba lanzando bolas de sándwich que se pegaban en el pelo castaño rizado, y ella sabía que no podía hacerle nada porque estaba en libertad condicional. El director me había amenazado de muerte de suspender el colegio si algo malo, vergonzoso, o medianamente entretenido sucedía en este viaje.**

-Jo, entonces no tiene gracia el viaje. –Dijo Travis con un puchero.

"**Te voy a matar" murmure. **

-¡Hazlo, hazlo, hazlo! –Corearon Ares y todos sus hijos. Frank no pudo nada mas que contemplar asustado a sus medio hermanos.

**Grover trató de calmarme. "Está bien. Me gusta la mantequilla de cacahuete." **

-Repito. Pero no en el pelo, ¿no? –Repitió Clarisse.

**Eludió otro pedazo de comida de Nancy.**

-Tienes buenos reflejos. – Comentó Perseo, era el primer comentario que hacia uno de los antiguos héroes.

"**Eso es todo." Empecé a levantarme pero Grover me puso de vuelta en mi asiento. "Ya estas en libertad condicional," me recordó. "Sabes que tendrás la culpa si algo pasa."**

**Pensándolo bien, desearía haberle atizado a Nancy Bobofit ahí mismo.**

-Es que eso deberías haber hecho, Prissy. –Dijo Clarisse con sus típicas ansias de guerra.

**En el colegio la suspensión no hubiera sido nada comparado con el desastre en el que iba a meterme.**

**El Sr. Brunner nos condujo en la visita al museo.**

**Puso su silla de ruedas al frente, guiándonos a través de las enormes galerías, de estatuas de mármol grandes y vitrinas llenas de cosas viejas y de cerámica de color naranja. En mi mente apareció la idea de que estas cosas habían sobrevivido dos mil o tres mil años.**

-Más chico más. –Dijo Atenea.

**Nos reunió alrededor de un muchacho de trece metros de altura de piedra con una gran esfinge en la parte superior y empezó a contar como era una lapida, una estela, para una chica de nuestra edad. Nos contó acerca de la forma de tallar los lados. Estaba tratando de escuchar lo que decía porque me interesaba de alguna forma, pero todo el mundo a mi alrededor estaba hablando y cada vez que les decía que se callaran, el profesor acompañante, la Sra. Dods, me miraba mal.**

-No me extraña que un profesor le mire mal a Percy. Con sus antecedentes que profesor no le miraría mal. – Comentó Leo.

-Leo que a ti también te pasa y mucho. – Le respondió Piper para risas del resto. Leo se puso rojo de vergüenza.

**La Sra. Dodds era profesora de matemáticas, que siempre llevaba una chaqueta de cuero negro, incluso a su edad, a sus cincuenta años parecía lo suficiente para montar una Hurley. Había llegado a Yancy a mitad de año, cuando nuestro profesor de matemáticas tuvo un ataque de nervios.**

-¿Quién no tendría un ataque de nervios con Percy? - Dijo Annabeth. –Va buscando problemas por donde pasa.

Todos los que habían tenido una misión con Percy o los que lo conocían, no podían estar más de acuerdo. Estar con Percy cerca significa problemas a todas luces. Pero había dos que no prestaban atención porque esa Sra. Dodds les sonaba demasiado. Esos eran Hades y Nico, pero no lograban recordar quien era.

**Desde el primer día la Sra. Dodds se enamoró de Nancy Bobofit y me imagine que estaba poseída. Me señalo con su dedo torcido y me dijo "Ahora cariño", realmente dulce y sabía que iba a caerme una detención después de clases durante un mes.**

**Una vez, después de que me hiciera borrar las respuestas del libro de matematicas hasta la medianoche, le dije a Grover que no parecia que la fuera humana. Me miró muy serio y me dijo: **

"**Tienes toda la razón."**

-Grover se supone que eres un guardián y que deberías protegerlo. No asustarlo. –Habló Rachel. Annabeth la miró ceñuda. – Por cierto, ¿La Sra. Dodds era un monstruo?

Los romanos se miaron extrañados, al parecer los faunos en el lado griego no piden limosna, si no que se dedican a localizar y cuidar semidioses hasta que llegan al campamento. Eso todavía no sabían encajarlo.

-Si. –Solamente contestó Grover a Annabeth. Finalmente Hades y Nico se dieron cuenta de quien era, ¿Qué hacia Alecto allí?

**El Sr. Brunner dejó de hablar de arte funerario Griego.**

**Por ultimo, Nancy Bobofit rió por el hombre desnudo con la estela y me di la vuelta y le dije, "¿Quieres callarte?"**

**Lo que salió más fuerte de lo que quería. **

Toda la sala rió ante el comentario. Percy siempre dando la nota. Hestia se fijó que los dos campamentos estaban bastante unidos por este héroe y esperó que esta lectura unirá mas a los dioses.

**Todo el grupo se echo a reír. El Sr. Brunner detuvo su historia.**

"**Señor Jackson," dijo. "¿Algo que decir?"**

**Mi rostro estaba totalmente rojo. Le dije. "No señor."**

**El Sr. Brunner señaló una de las imágenes de la estela. "¿Tal vez podrías decirnos lo que representa la foto?"**

**Mire la talla y sentí una oleada de alivio, porque en realidad lo reconocía. " Es Cronos comiéndose a sus hijos, ¿No?"**

-¡Que lo sabe!- Dijo toda la sala y se cayeron para atrás en sus asientos. Atenea miro el libro con aprobación y Annabeth sonrió orgullosa por Percy.

"**Si," dijo el Sr. Brunner, obviamente no conforme. "Y lo hizo porque…" **

"**Bueno…" sacudí mi cerebro para recordar. "Cronos era el rey de los dioses y"**

-¡¿Dioses?! –Grito Zeus colérico. – Este muchacho no tiene respeto por los dioses y…

-Tranquilo señor Zeus, el chico será corregido. – Dijo Quirón antes de que el rey de los cielos decidiera hacer alguna locura.

"**¿Dioses?" Pregunto el Sr. Brunner.**

"**Titanes." Me corregí. "Y… no se fiaba de sus hijos, que eran los dioses. Así que, ummm Cronos se los comió, ¿verdad? Pero su mujer escondió a Zeus bebé y le dio a Cronos una piedra para comerse en su lugar. Y mas tarde cuando Zeus creció, engaño a su padre, Cronos." **

"**¡Eeew!" Dijo una de las chicas detrás mió. **

-No me habría sabido expresar mejor. –Dijo de acuerdo Afrodita.

"**Y por eso fue la gran lucha entre los dioses y los titanes."Continué. "Y los dioses ganaron."**

-Solo los hombres podrían resumir una guerra más que difícil de varios años en una frase. –Comentó Artemisa en un suspiro de exasperación. Las cazadoras asintieron ante lo dicho.

-Lo que no puede negar señora Artemisa es que es práctico. – Le contestó Katie. Artemisa compuso una mueca, la chica tenía razón.

**Se oyeron risitas en el grupo. **

**Detrás de mi Nancy Bobofit le murmuró a un amigo. "Como vamos a usar esto en la vida real. Quien nos va a preguntar en una entrevista de trabajo, "¿Por que Cronos se comió a sus hijos?""**

"**Y porque señor Jackson," dijo Brunner. "para contestar a la excelente pregunta de la señorita Bobofit de ¿Por qué es importante en la vida real?"**

-Busted. –Murmuró Jason. Grover cuando lo escuchó sonrió.

"**Busted" murmuró Grover. **

-¡Jason piensa como una cabra! – Dijo riendo Leo. La gente en la sala comenzó a reír mientras Jason se puso rojo de la vergüenza. Piper le dio un beso en la mejilla para consolarlo.

En cuanto Afrodita vio esto dio un gritito de emoción y empezó a interrogar a Piper acerca de Jason. El resto de la sala se le quedo mirando con una gotita en la cabeza.

"**Cállate." Susurró Nancy con la cara roja, incluso más brillante que su pelo. Al menos Nancy se avergonzaba también. El Sr. Brunner era el único que escuchaba. Tenia las orejas como radares. **

-Yo diría orejas de caballo. –Comentó Frank inocentemente. La sala se rió del comentario.

**Pensé en su pregunta y me encogí de hombros. "No se, señor." **

"**Ya veo." El Sr. Brunner parecía decepcionado. "Bueno, la mitad bien, el Sr. Jackson tenia razón. Zeus efectivamente le dio una mezcla de mostaza y vino a su padre lo que le hizo vomitar los otros cinco hijos, que por supuesto, siendo dioses inmortales, habían estado viviendo y creciendo sin digerirse completamente en el estomago del Titán. Los dioses vencieron a su padre, cortándolo en pedazos con su propia guadaña y esparciendo los restos en el tártaro, la parte mas oscura mas oscura del inframundo. Después de esta nota feliz, es momento de almorzar. Sra. Dodds, ¿Podríamos salir?" **

-¿Nota feliz? Enserio Quirón ¿No podías cambiar de tema con otra frase? –Dijo Hermes con una sonrisilla.

-Realmente es que no estuve muy acertado. –Contestó Quirón.

**La clase se movió, los niños se aguantaban el estomago, los chicos empujandose unos a otros y actuando como burros. **

-Hombres. –Dijeron Artemisa, sus cazadoras y Atenea con desprecio.

-Hey. –Se quejaron los chicos de la sala.

**Grover y yo estábamos a punto de seguir al Sr. Brunner, cuando dijo. "Señor Jackson."**

**Yo sabía que venía.**

**Le dije a Grover que siguiera adelante. Entonces me volví hacia el Sr. Brunner. "¿Señor?"**

**El Sr. Brunner tenia la mirada que no te dejaba ir – intensos ojos marrones que podrían haber tenido mil años de antigüedad y haberlo visto todo.**

-Vaya, es bastante observador e intuitivo. –Destacó Aquiles admirado.

-Tiene los mejores sentidos que haya visto en años. –Le respondió Quirón con una sonrisa de orgullo. Hércules vio esto y se puso celoso _"Cuando aparezca este chico lo mataré. Nadie es mejor que Hércules." _Pensó.

"**Tu debes saber la respuesta a mi pregunta." Me dijo el Sr. Brunner. **

"**¿Acerca de los titanes?"**

"**Acerca de la vida real. Y como tus estudios son aplicables"**

"**Oh"**

-Respuesta universal de Percy. –Dijo Hazel.

"**Lo que has aprendido de mi," dijo. "Es de vital importancia. Espero que lo trates como tal. Voy a aceptar solo lo mejor de ti Percy Jackson."**

-Y el dio lo mejor de si hasta ser el mejor. – Comentó Quirón.

**Quería enojarme, ese chico me empujó fuerte.**

**Quiero decir, claro, era una especie de día fresco cuando el vestía alguna clase de traje romano y armadura y grito. "¡Eh!" y nos desafió, con la punta de la espada contra la tiza. Pero el Sr. Brunner esperaba que yo fuera tan bueno como todos los demás, a pesar de que tengo dislexia y el trastorno por déficit de atención y nunca había pasado por encima de una C en mi vida.**

-Este chico tiene que estudiar más. ¿Ven como es una buena idea la semana de estudios? –Habló Atenea. Sus hijos asintieron con aprobación a lo dicho por su madre, pero el resto de la sala la miro con cara de _"Por favor no lo hagas" _y miedo.

**No, el no esperaba que fuera igual de bueno, el esperaba que yo fuera el mejor. Y yo no podía aprender todos los nombres y hechos y mucho menos con perfecta ortografía. **

**Murmuré algo de esforzarme más, mientras que el Sr. Brunner echaba una larga y triste mirada a la estela, como si hubiera estado en el funeral de esa niña. **

- Lo estuve. –Dijo Quirón triste.

**Me dijo que me fuera a comer.**

**La clase estaba reunida en la escalinata del museo, donde se podía observar el tráfico de gente a lo largo de la quinta avenida.**

**En el cielo, una gran tormenta se estaba formando, con nubes más negras de lo que nunca había visto en la ciudad. Me imaginé que tal vez fuera por el calentamiento global o algo, porque el tiempo en toda la Navidad, había sido extraño. Habíamos tenido grandes tormentas de nieve, inundaciones, incendios forestales por rayos. No me habría sorprendido si se tratara de un huracán en formación. **

-¿Por qué estaréis peleando esta vez? –Preguntó Hera deseperada a Zeus y a Poseidon.

Ambos se encogieron de hombros para diversión de la sala.

-Deberíais tomar mas cereales eso os haría pelear menos. – Dijo Demeter totalmente convencida. Todos la miraron como si estuviera loca. Demeter siguió a lo suyo e hizo aparecer un tazón de cereales para cada uno.

**Nadie mas parecía darse cuenta. Algunos de los chicos le tiraban a las palomas trozos de galletas. Nancy Bobofit estaba tratando de robar algo del bolso de una señora, y por supuesto la Sra. Dodds no veía nada**

-¡No es mi hija! – Chillo Hermes ante las miradas del resto que le habían mirado.

-Buff, menos mal no aguantaría a "esa" como media hermana. – Se alivió Chris junto con el resto de los hijos de Hermes.

**Grover y yo nos sentamos en el borde de la fuente, lejos de los demás. Pensamos que tal vez así hacíamos eso, la gente no sabría que éramos de esa escuela. La escuela para los casos problemáticos que no podían estar en otro lugar. **

"**¿Te han castigado?" preguntó Grover. **

"**No." Dije. "No Brunner. Me gustaría que se olvidara de mí a veces. Quiero decir, no soy un genio." **

**Grover no dijo nada durante un tiempo. Luego cuando pensé que iba a soltarme un comentario filosófico profundo para hacerme sentir mejor, dijo. "¿Me das tu manzana?"**

La sala estalló en carcajadas, incluiso los dioses. El pobre Grover estaba rojo como un tomate y pensando _"Percy durante esta lectura me va a avergonzar por completo."_. El resto siguió riendo durante un buen rato.

**Yo no tenía mucho apetito, así que se la di. **

**Observando la quinta avenida y pensé en el apartamento de mi madre, en la parte alta de la ciudad. No la había visto desde Navidad. Yo quería coger un taxi y volver a casa. Que me abrazara y se alegrara de verme, **

-El realmente quiere a su madre. Es un buen hijo. –Comentó sorpresivamente Hera. –Será un buen heroe.

-Y lo es señora Hera. – Le dijo Thalia para sorpresa de Artemisa. Esta no entendía como su teniente del futuro era agradable con los hombres, pero si la tenía de teniente sería por algo.

**Pero sería decepcionante tambien. Ella me mandaría de vuelta a Yancy, recordándome que tenía que esforzarme mas, incluso si esta era mi sexta escuela en seis años y que probablemente iba a ser expulsado de nuevo. Yo no podía estar ahí de pie mirándome ella con esa cara triste. **

Artemisa y algunas de sus cazadoras empezaron a pensar que Percy Jackson sería distinto al resto de los hombres.

**El Sr. Brunner puso su silla de ruedas en la parte baja de la rampa para minusválidos. Comía apio, mientras leía una novela de bolsillo. Una sombrilla roja sobresalía de la parte posterior de la silla, haciendo que pareciera una mesa de café motorizada.**

A Leo y a los hijos de Hefesto se les iluminó la vista ante la perspectiva de hacer un nuevo invento a partir de la silla de Quirón. Empezaron a hacer sus apuntes en sus libretas mientras Hefesto los miraba orgulloso.

**Estaba apunto de desenvolver mi sándwich cuando Nancy Bobofit apareció delante mió con sus feas amigas, supongo que se había cansado de robar a los turistas y dejo caer su almuerzo a medio comer sobre el regazo de Grover.**

Todos los que conocían a Grover rechinaron los dientes pensando en torturar a Nancy Bobofit de mil y una forma distintas hasta que le pida perdón a Grover.

"**¡Uy!" Ella me sonrió con los dientes torcidos. Sus pecas eran de color naranja, como si alguien se pintara la cara con Cheetos líquido. **

- ¡Puaj! ¡Que asco! Ni tu, mamá, podrías hacerla verse mejor. – Chilló Piper para sorpresa de todos, que la miraban con los ojos desorbitados. Ella los vió y dijo: -¿Qué? Soy una hija de Afrodita, no puedo evitarlo.

Afrodita asintió con aprobación.

**Trate de mantener la calma. El consejero de la escuela me había dicho un millón de veces: cuenta hasta diez, controla tu temperamento. Pero yo estaba tan loco con la mente en blanco. Una ola rugió en mis oídos.**

-Poseidón… No será tuyo, ¿verdad? –Preguntó Zeus echando humo por las orejas. Poseidón empezó a silbar como si no escuchara a Zeus. Hades miró a Poseidón con simpatía.

**La Sra. Dodds se materializó junto a nosotros. Algunos de los niños murmuraban: "¿Has visto…?"**

"…**El agua…"**

"…**Como la agarró…"**

-¡Poseidón! Rompiste el juramento. ¡Nos has puesto en peligro a todos! –Estalló Zeus en rabía.

Hades y Poseidón no entendían la rabieta de Zeus, el había tenido dos hijos y quería que se le perdonara. Cuando Zeus iba a lanzarle un rayo a Poseidón, un haz de luz similar al de las Moiras iluminó la sala.

Cuando la luz se disipó, apareció un hombre con un niño de 2 años en brazos. El hombre gritó:

-¡Para! ¡Zeus! Las Moiras han dicho que te detengas puesto que no tienes razón al atacar a Poseidón. Tu mismo engendraste dos hijos después del juramento, así que no tienes razón. –Zeus se calmo. – Por cierto las Moiras me dijeron que me presentara y también al niño.

-Y bien, ¿Quiénes sois? –Preguntó Atenea, aunque todos sabian quien era el hombre.

-Soy Orión, hijo de Poseidón y este es Percy Jackson mi medio hermano. – Respondió alzando al niño.

Todos observaron al niño, tenía el cabello negro y unos ojos verde mar como los de su padre. Todos quedaron de acuerdo de que Percy de pequeño era una monada. Poseidón fue a donde Orión y le cogió a Percy de los brazos y se lo llevó a su trono. Teseo, Orión, Aquiles y Perseo fueron a ver a su nuevo hermano/primo.

El niño sonreía a todos los que se acercaban. Las chicas soltaron un "Aww" colectivo. Excepto Artemisa y Atenea, aunque les costó no sumarse al "Aww" colectivo.

**No sabía de qué estaban hablando. Todo lo que sabía era que estaba en problemas de nuevo. Tan pronto como la Sra. Dodds estuvo segura que Nancy estaba bien, prometiéndole conseguirle una camiseta nueva en la tienda de regalos del museo, etc, etc, la Sra. Dodds se volvió contra mí. Hubo un incendio triunfal en sus ojos, como si hubiera hecho algo que había estado esperando todo el semestre.**

-Si lo hiciste, sesos de alga. – Dijo Annabeth divertida.

"**Ahora, cariño."**

"**Ya lo se," murmuré, "Un mes borrando libros."**

-Percy, ¡No intentar adivinar el castigo! – Le recomendaron los Stoll al pequeño Percy. El niño asintió.

**Eso no fue correcto decirlo.**

-¡Pues claro que no! – Dijeron los Stoll.

"**Ven conmigo." Dijo la Sra. Dodds.**

"**¡Espere!" gritó Grover. "Fui yo quien la empujo."**

**Me quedé mirandolo atonito. No podia creer que estaba tratando de cubrirme. La Sra. Dodds le dio una mirada que mata. Con tanta fuerza que la barbilla le temblaba. **

Los romanos se fijaron en la valentía que demostraba el sátiro encarándose a un monstruo con tal de mantener a salvo a su protegido.

-Eres valiente, sátiro. – Habló Reyna en nombre de todos los romanos.

"**No lo creo, sr. Underwood." Dijo ella.**

"**Pero…"**

"**Usted-quédese-aquí."**

**Grover me miró de forma desesperada.**

"**Esta bien, tío." Le dije. "Gracias por intentarlo."**

-No, no está nada bien. Es una de las tres furias y encima la mas poderosa y no irá jugar. –Comentó seriamente Nico.

-Espera, ¿se enfrenta a una de las furias? – Dijo Thalia, Nico asintió. - ¡¿Cómo no nos dijo que su primer monstruo fue una furia?! ¡Lo mato!

"**Cariño," dijo la Sra. Dodds gritándome. "Ahora."**

**Nancy Bobofit sonrió.**

Todos miraron el libro con odio.

**Le di mi mirada de Nos-veremos-mas-tarde. **

Casi toda la sala se estremeció. Hércules los miró con incredulidad:

-Vamos, para tanto no será.

Toda la sala le miró y le dijo:

-Si, si que lo es.

**Entonces me volví para hacerle frente a la señora Dodds, pero ella no estaba allí. Estaba de pie en la entrada del museo, en la parte superior de la escalera, gesticulando impaciente para que fuera.**

**¿Cómo había llegado allí tan rápido?**

**Tengo momentos bastantes, cuando mi cerebro se queda dormido o algo y la siguiente cosa que se es que me he perdido algo, como si una pieza de un puzzle cayera del universo y me dejara mirando un lugar en blanco detrás de ella. El consejero de la escuela me dijo que era parte de la ADHD, mi cerebro malinterpretaba las cosas.**

-No pequeñín, eso es que tienes lo sentidos demasiado desarrollados. –Le dijo Teseo a Percy pequeño.

**Yo no estaba tan seguro. **

-Y encima eres muy intuitivo. –Siguió hablandole Teseo.

**Fui detrás de la Sra. Dodds.**

**A mitad de los escalones, miré a Grover. Estaba pálido, mirando del Sr. Brunner a mí, como si quisiera que el Sr. Brunner notara lo que estaba pasando, pero el Sr. Brunner estaba absorto en su novela.**

-¡Quirón! –Se quejaron todos, incluidos algunos dioses. Le estaban cogiendo cariño al chico.

_**Bueno,**_ **pense.** _**Me va ha hacer comprar una camisa nueva para Nancy en la tienda de regalos.**_

-No se adivinan los castigos Percy. –Esta vez toda la sala.

**Pero al parecer, ese no era el plan.**

**La seguí por el museo. Cuando finalmente la alcancé, estábamos de vuelta en Grecia y la sección romana.**

**Excepto nosotros, la galeria estaba vacia. **

-Que casualidad. –Ironizó Leo.

**La Sra. Dodds estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados delante de un gran friso de mármol de los dioses griegos. Estaba haciendo un ruido extraño con la garganta, como gruñendo. Incluso sin el ruido ya estaba nervioso. Es raro estar a solas con un profesor, especialmente la Sra. Dodds. Algo sobre la forma en que miraba el friso, como si quisiera pulverizarlo…**

"**Nos estas dando problemas cariño."dijo. **

**Hice lo seguro.**

-¿Desde cuando Percy hace lo seguro? –Preguntó inocentemente Hazel tratando de aliviar la tensión que se había instalado en la sala.

**Le dije "Si señora."**

**Ella tiro de las mangas de su chaqueta de cuero. "¿De verdad crees que puedes salirte con la tuya verdad?"**

**La mirada en sus ojos iba más allá de la locura. Era malvada.**

**Le dije. "Yo… yo, me esforzaré más señora."**

**Un trueno sacudió el edificio.**

-Que dramático se esta volviendo todo. Haber si lo matan ya. –Dijo Octavian a Hércules. Este le lanzó una sonrisa.

"**Nosotros no somos tontos, Percy Jackson." Dijo la señora Dodds. "Era solo cuestion de tiempo que te descubrieras. Confiesa y sufriras menos dolor."**

**No sabía de qué hablaba.**

-Ni yo. –Habló Will.

**Todo lo que podía pensar era que los maestros habian encontrado el alijo ilegal de dulces que habia estado en mi dormitorio.**

-¡Muy buena Percy! – Animaron los Stoll. El pequeño Percy aplaudió a su entusiasmo, esto sirvió calmar un poco a todos los de la sala.

**O tal vez se habían dado cuenta de que mi ensayo sobre Tom Sawyer era de Internet y no por haber leido el libro y me iban a quitar la nota. O peor, me iban ha hacer leer el libro.**

-¡Pero si es un buen libro! –Dijeron Atenea y sus hijos.

"**¿Y bien?" preguntó ella.**

"**Señora, yo no…"**

"**Se acabo el tiempo." Dijo entre dientes.**

**Entonces, sucedió la cosa mas extraña. Sus ojos empezaron a brillar como brasas de barbacoa. Sus dedos se estiraron convirtiéndose en garras. Su chaqueta se fundió en las grandes alas de cuero. Ella no era humana. Era una bruja arrugada con alas de murciélago y garras. Y una boca llena de colmillos amarillos apuntó a comerme.**

-Como le haga daño a mi hijo… -Poseidón dejo la amenaza flotando en el ambiente. Hades tragó duro.

**Luego las cosas se pusieron aun mas extrañas. **

-¡¿Cómo?! –Dijo toda la sala.

**El Sr. Brunner que había estado frente al museo un minuto antes en su silla de ruedas, estaba en la entrada de la galería con una pluma en la mano.**

"**¡Eh, Percy!" gritó, tirando la pluma al aire… **

**La Sra. Dodds se abalanzó sobre mí.**

**Con un grito, la esquive y sentí las garras rozando el aire junto a mi oído. Cogí el bolígrafo en el aire, pero cuando llegó a mi mano, ya no era una pluma. Era una espada. La espada del Sr. Brunner que siempre utilizaba en el torneo.**

Zoë y Hércules fruncieron el ceño. Esa espada les sonaba…

**La Sra. Dodds se volvió hacia mí con mirada asesina en sus ojos. Mis rodillas parecian de gelatina. Me temblaban las manos tanto que casi dejo caer la espada.**

-Debilucho. –Soltó Ares. Nadie lo escuchó.

**Me espetó. "¡Muere cariño!"**

**Y voló directamente hacia mí.**

**Absoluto terror corrió por mi cuerpo. Hice lo único que llego de forma natural: blandí la espada.**

-¡¿Cómo lo ha conseguido tan rapido?! Yo tardé mucho tiempo en conseguirlo. –Exclamó Jason frustrado.

-Es a lo que se le llama ser un guerrero natural. –Contestó Ares. –Hacía mucho tiempo que no nacía uno. Que chico tan interesante...

**La hoja de metal tocó su hombro y pasó limpia a través de su cuerpo como si fuera agua. ¡Hisss!**

**La Sr. Dodds fue un castillo de arena en un momento. Ella estalló en polvo amarillo, se vaporizó en el terreno sin dejar nada, pero con olor a azufre y un grito de muerte y un enfriamiento en el aire, como si esos dos ojos brillantes siguieran mirándome. **

La sala, menos Hércules y Octavian, estalló en aplausos por la victoria del héroe. Poseidón sonrió orgulloso a su hijo mientras el niño aplaudía. Los dioses contemplan al que llegaría a ser un gran héroe.

**Estaba solo.**

**Había un boligrafo en mi mano.**

**El Sr. Brunner no estaba allí. No había nadie mas que yo. **

-Todavía le afecta la niebla. –Supuso Atenea ante el desconcierto de todos.

**Mis manos estaban temblando. Mi comida debía de haber sido contaminada con hongos o algo así. ¿Y si había imaginado todo eso?**

-Solo a Percy se le pueden ocurrir esas cosas. –Habló Grover.

**Volví a salir.**

**Había empezado a llover.**

**Grover estaba sentado junto a la fuente, con un mapa del museo sobre su cabeza. Nancy Bobofit estaba todavía allí de pie, empapada después de su baño en la fuente, refunfuñando con sus feas amigas.**

**Cuando ella me vio, dijo "Espero que el Sr. Kerr te haya azotado el trasero."**

-¿Quién? –Preguntó Dakota.

**Le dije. "¿Quién?"**

La sala empezó a reír.

"**Nuestro maestro, tonto."**

**Parpadee. No hemos tenido nunca un maestro llamado Sr. Kerr. Le pregunté a Nancy de que estaba hablando.**

**Ella solo puso los ojos en blanco y se alejó.**

**Le pregunté a Grover donde estaba la Sra. Dodds.**

**El dijo. "¿Quién?"**

**Pero se detuvo y no me miró, así que pensé que estaba bromeando.**

-Grover tienes que aprender a mentir. – Le dijo Hermes. – Travis, Connor le daréis clases semanales acerca de cómo mentir.

-No… no hace falta. –Respondió Grover.

-Si, si hace falta. Y punto. –Finalizó Hermes.

"**No es gracioso hombre" le dije. "Voy enserio"**

**Vi al Sr. Brunner sentado bajo su sombrilla roja, leyendo su libro, como si nunca se hubiese movido.**

**Me acerqué a él.**

**Miró hacia arriba, un poco distraído. "Ah, mi pluma. En el futuro haga el favor de traer su propio utensilio de escritura, Sr. Jackson."**

-¿Ves, Grover? Eso si que es saber mentir. Enhorabuena Quirón. –Felicitó Hermes. Quirón asintió aceptando el cumplido.

**Le entregué al Sr. Brunner su pluma. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que estaba todavía con ella. **

"**Señor" Le dije. "¿Dónde esta la señora Dodds?"**

**Me miró sin comprender. "¿Quién?"**

"**El otro acompañante. La Sra. Dodds. La maestra de algebra."**

**El frunció el ceño, inclinandose hacia delante, viendose ligeramente afectado. "Percy no hay ninguna Sra. Dodds en este viaje. Por lo que yo se, nunca ha habido una Sra. Dodds en la academia Yancy. ¿Te encuentras bien?"**

- Final del capitulo. ¿Quién quiere el siguiente? –Preguntó Atenea.

-Yo. –Dijo Malcolm.

Atenea le pasó el libro a Malcolm. Mientras para sorpresa de Atenea, Annabeth fue a donde Poseidón para pedirle tener a Percy. Este le da un ultimo abrzo y se lo pasa a Annabeth.

El niño le tiraba del pelo feliz. Cuando Annabeth se sentó todos se acercaron a jugar con Percy, romanos incluidos. Después de un descanso Malcolm siguió leyendo.

- Capitulo 2. **"Tres ancianas tejiendo los calcetines de la muerte"**…

* * *

><p>Hola de nuevo,<p>

Gracias por los reviews me habéis ayudado bastante a la hora de escribir este capitulo. Ahora en adelante me va a costar mas o menos una semana en publicar cada capitulo porque bueno empezaré las clases y solo tendré las tardes para escribir.

Ahora a responder reviews:

-**Kathita: **si, voy a traer a Percy aparte de Percy pequeñín. He tratado de corregir lo del "dijo", gracias por advertir.

-**Bel potter: **el ultimo libro sale el 7 de Octubre creo, traeré a Percy dentro de un par de capítulos mas o menos pero vendrá de la batalla del laberinto. Gracias por los ánimos.

-**Lu-chan 23: **1. Percy pronto 2. Ha llegado 3. Me alegra que te haya encantado.

-**brujaflu: **gracias por los ánimos.

-**bells7451: **Como ya ves no e tardado mucho en actualizar, pero el siguiente aber cuanto me tarda calculo menos de una semana. Me alegro que te haya gustado el fic y gracias por los ánimos.

Bueno, hasta el siguiente capitulo a todos, espero que...

Hasta pronto!


	3. Chapter 2: Tres ancianas tejiendo

**Capitulo 2: Tres ancianas tejiendo los calcetines de la muerte.**

Después de un descanso Malcolm siguió leyendo:

-Capitulo 2. **"Tres ancianas tejiendo los calcetines de la muerte."**

-Cuando Percy logre un titulo normal para sus capítulos, será el fin del mundo. Lo predigo como oráculo. –Habló Rachel para risa y turbación de la sala. Apolo seguía en sus mundos de _"Mi oráculo no es un cadáver Yupi! Esta viva Yupi!"_.

**Yo estaba acostumbrado a esas ocasionales experiencias extrañas. Pero usualmente terminaban rápido. Esta alucinación veinticuatro/siete era más de lo que podía manejar.**

- Que va, puedes manejar diosas destruye mundos con cara de polvo, furias del inframundo, fines del mundo… Cosas así. – Comentó Leo casualmente, como quien no quiere la cosa. La sala empezó a reír. Hermes se preguntó como este chico era hijo de Hefesto y no suyo.

**Por el resto del año escolar, todo el campus parecía estar jugando una especie de truco conmigo. Los estudiantes actuaban como si estuvieran total y completamente convencidos de que la Sra. Kerr, una mujer rubia y alegre a la que nunca había visto en mi vida, hasta que subió en el autobús al final de la excursión, había sido nuestra maestra de pre-algebra desde Navidad.**

-¿Agradable? Definitivamente es todo lo contrario a Alecto. –Dijo Nico como si conociera a la furia de toda la vida. Hades lo miró preocupado pensando _"¿Cuanto tiempo ha debido de pasar en el inframundo?"._

**De vez en cuando yo soltaba una referencia a la Sra. Dodds a alguien, solo para hacerlos tropezar, pero ellos se quedaban mirándome como si estuviera loco.**

-Buena estrategia, chico. Al parecer que tengas un padre medio tonto, no significa que tú seas igual. –Habló Atenea a Percy bebé. El pequeño soltó un gorgorito y la sonrió. La sala entera no pudo contener un "Aww" colectivo, excepto claro, un celoso Hércules y Octavian.

**Consiguiendo así que yo casi les creyera que la Sra. Dodds nunca habia existido.**

**Casi. **

-Apuesto todos mis dracmas a que es Grover. –Retó Travis a Connor.

- Anda, no hace falta ni apostar. Todos sabemos que es Grover, ¿A que si? –Preguntó Connor a toda la sala.

-Sin dudarlo. –Respondió toda la sala entre risas, incluidos los dioses.

**Pero Grover no podía engañarme. Cuando le mencioné el nombre Dodds a él, dudó, luego dijo que ella no existía. Pero supe que estaba mintiendo.**

**Algo estaba sucediendo. Algo había sucedido en el museo.**

-Vaya, finalmente se dio cuenta. Es que a veces eres todo un sesos de alga eh pequeñín. – Le dijo Thalia a Percy bebé. Este le cogió uno de los mechones de pelo y no la soltó. La sala reía. Al de un rato Percy soltó a Thalia y malcolm siguió leyendo.

**No tuve mucho tiempo para pensar en ello durante el día, pero en las noches visiones de la Sra. Dodds con garras y alas de cuero me despertaban sudando frío.**

-Las secuelas del primer monstruo que matas. –Habló Clarisse.

**El clima seguía enloquecido, cosa que no mejoraba mi ánimo. Una noche, una tormenta reventó las ventanas de mi habitación. Unos días más tarde, el mayor tornado que se recuerda en el valle del Hudson pasó a sólo ochenta kilómetros de la academia Yancy. Uno de los sucesos de actualidad que estudiamos en la clase de sociales fue el inusual número de aviones caídos en el Atlántico aquel año.**

-Esta pelea vuestra parece que es seria. – Comentó Hera a Zeus y a Poseidón. Estos se encogieron de hombros, puesto que no sabían nada acerca de sus futuras peleas.

**Empecé a sentirme malhumorado e irritable la mayor parte del tiempo.**

-Parece que las peleas de los dioses le afectan. Eso nunca antes había pasado. –Pensó en alto Hestia.

**Mis notas bajaron de insuficiente a muy deficiente.**

-Muy mal, Percy. Tu humor no tiene que afectar a tus notas. – Le regañó Annabeth a Percy bebé. El pequeño hizo un puchero con ojitos de foca herida y Annabeth no pudo más que sonreír con ternura.

**Me peleé más con Nancy Bobofit y sus amigas, y en casi todas las clases acababa castigado en el pasillo.**

**Al final, cuando el profesor de inglés, el señor Nicoll, me preguntó por millonésima vez cómo podía ser tan perezoso que ni siquiera estudiaba para los exámenes de deletrear, salté. Le llamé viejo ebrio.**

Atenea y sus hijos empezaron a reír mientras el resto los miraba desconcertados y con caras de _"¡No entiendo el chiste!"_. Así que cuando los que reían como locos les explicaron lo que significaba la frase de Percy, la sala estalló en risas.

**No estaba seguro de qué significaba, pero sonaba bien.**

**A la semana siguiente el director envió una carta a mi madre, dándole así rango oficial: el próximo año no sería invitado a volver a matricularme en la academia Yancy.**

**«Mejor —me dije—. Mejor.»**

-¿Qué espera? ¿Que si lo expulsan no volverá a entrar en un colegio? –Ironizó Octavian, el odio que tenía por los "graecus" no tenía límite. Nadie le hizo caso salvo Hércules que se rió con el.

**Quería estar con mi madre en nuestro pequeño apartamento del Upper East Side, aunque tuviera que ir al colegio público y soportar a mi detestable padrastro y sus estúpidas partidas de póquer.**

-No sabía que Paul jugase al poker. –Dijo Thalia inocentemente.

-Es que no es Paul. Es su anterior padrastro a Paul lo conocí en una de mis visitas a los campos de castigo. – Le respondió Nico con su típica aura oscura de _"Vengo del inframundo y los muertos me obedecen. Huye."_ Todos en la sala reprimieron un estremecimiento.

Hades le miró orgulloso por el terror que causaba y también, preocupado por saber que su hijo frecuentaba los campos de castigo. Estaba a punto de decidir ponerle a una de las furias como niñera cuando Nico lo miró y le dijo:

-Ni hablar.

**No obstante, había cosas de Yancy que echaría de menos. La vista de los bosques desde la ventana de mi dormitorio, el río Hudson en la distancia, el aroma a pinos.**

-El chico respeta la naturaleza. –Comentó con asombro Artemisa. Percy cada vez le daba más sorpresas y aunque no quisiera admitirlo le estaba cogiendo aprecio.

**Echaría de menos a Grover, que había sido un buen amigo,**

-Ay gracias Percy. Que buen amigo. –Le habló al pequeñín. Este solo se rió traviesamente como si supiera lo que venía.

**Aunque fuera un poco raro; me preocupaba cómo sobreviviría el año siguiente sin mí.**

-Retiro lo dicho. Aunque gracias por preocuparte. –Dijo ahora Grover rojo de la vergüenza mientras el resto de la sala no paraba de reír. El niño ahora reía feliz entre los brazos de Annabeth.

**También echaría de menos la clase de latín: las locas competiciones del señor Brunner y su fe en que yo podía hacerlo bien.**

**Se acercaba la semana de exámenes, y sólo estudié para su asignatura. No había olvidado lo que Brunner me había dicho sobre que aquella asignatura era para mí una cuestión de vida o muerte. No sabía muy bien por qué, pero el caso es que empecé a creerlo.**

-Mas te vale o no durarás tanto como para ser nuestro pretor. –Amenazó amistosamente Dakota al niño.

**La tarde antes de mi examen final, me sentí tan frustrado que lancé mi **_**Guía Cambridge de mitología griega **_**al otro lado del dormitorio.**

-Percy los libros no se lanzan. –Le enseñó Atenea con cariño para sorpresa de toda la sala. El niño asintió. Cuando Atenea se percató de las miradas incrédulas de la sala dijo: -¿Qué miráis? Es imposible no cogerle cariño a este pequeñín aunque sea hijo de… "ese".

Señaló a Poseidón. Percy se percató del tono hostil de Atenea a su padre. Puso ojitos y habló:

-Papá bueno.

La sala entera estalló en otro "Aww" colectivo.

**Las palabras habían empezado a desmadrarse en la página, a dar vueltas en mi cabeza y realizar giros chirriantes como si montaran en monopatín. No había manera de recordar la diferencia entre Quirón y Caronte, entre Polidectes y Polideuces. ¿Y conjugar los verbos latinos? Imposible.**

-Bueno ahora si que sabe diferenciarlos por experiencias propias. –Comentó Will. Poseidón se puso pálido y preguntas como: _"¿Su hijo había conocido a todos esos? ¿En cuantos problemas mas se habrá metido?..."_ asaltaron su mente. Con todo eso en mente se perdió el último comentario de Will. – Y tu también, ¿A que si Clarisse?

Lo último lo dijo con diversión y todo el campamento mestizo rió con ello. Clarisse se puso roja y gritó:

- ¡Cállate!

La sala rió aun más con ello.

**Me paseé por la habitación a zancadas, como si tuviera hormigas dentro de la camisa. Recordé la seria expresión de Brunner, su mirada de mil años. «Sólo voy a aceptar de ti lo mejor, Percy Jackson.»**

Y sigo pidiéndole eso porque se que el puede. –Dijo Quirón orgulloso de su aprendiz. Hércules estaba cada vez más celoso de Percy.

**Respiré hondo y recogí el libro de mitología.**

**Nunca le había pedido ayuda a un profesor.**

-¿Para que romper el record? –Habló Connor. La sala rió.

**Tal vez si hablaba con Brunner, podría darme unas lo menos tendría ocasión de disculparme por el muy deficiente que iba a sacar en su examen. No quería abandonar la academia Yancy y que él pensara que no lo había intentado.**

-Es un buen chico. –Comentó Hestia.

**Bajé hasta los despachos de los profesores. La mayoría se encontraban vacíos y a oscuras, pero la puerta del señor Brunner estaba entreabierta y la luz se derramaba por el pasillo.**

**Estaba a tres pasos de la puerta cuando oí voces dentro. Brunner formuló una pregunta y la inconfundible voz de Grover respondió:**

—… **preocupado por Percy, señor.**

**Me quedé inmóvil.**

**No acostumbro escuchar detrás de las puertas, pero a ver quién es capaz de no hacerlo cuando oyes a tu mejor amigo hablar de ti con un adulto.**

-¡Bien hecho Percy! Espiar es una de las cosas más productivas que hay en el mundo. –Dijo Hermes a Percy bebé.

**Me acerqué más, centímetro a centímetro.**

—… **solo este verano —decía Grover—. Quiero decir, ¡hay una Benévola en la escuela! Ahora que lo sabemos seguro, y ellos lo saben también…**

—**Si lo presionamos tan sólo empeoraremos las cosas —respondió Brunner—. Necesitamos que el chico madure más. **

-Quirón si lo hubieses dejado madurar más, ninguno de nosotros estaría aquí hoy. –Habló Nico. Annabeth lo miró sorprendida.

-¿Fue el héroe de la profecía? ¿Logro salvar el mundo? ¿Sigue vivo?–Preguntó atropelladamente y con mucha preocupación.

Nico simplemente se limitó a asentir. Los cinco de la segunda profecía torcieron el gesto al recordar donde estaban los Percy y Annabeth de su tiempo. Annabeth dio un chillido de emoción por lo confirmado por Nico. Afrodita automáticamente miró a Annabeth y sonrió.

Al de un rato Annabeth volvió a preguntar cuando se acordó de alguien:

-¿Luke sigue vivo?

Nico esta vez respondió:

-Está en los Eliseos. –Cuando lo escucho Annabeth empezó a llorar. Thalia se acercó a ella para consolarla. Percy bebé se puso triste y le dijo "No llores". Afrodita se interesó aun más en Annabeth pensando _"Vaya, un triangulo amoroso"_.

Al de un rato Malcolm continuó:

—**Pero puede que no tenga tiempo. La fecha límite del solsticio de verano…**

—**Tendremos que resolverlo sin Percy. Déjalo que disfrute de su ignorancia mientras pueda.**

—**Señor, él la vio…**

—**Fue producto de su imaginación —insistió Brunner—. La niebla sobre los estudiantes y el personal será suficiente para convencerlo.**

-Pero no lo hizo. –Comentó Grover.

—**Señor, yo… no puedo volver a fracasar en mis obligaciones. —Grover parecía emocionado—. Usted sabe lo que significaría.**

—**No has fallado, Grover —repuso Brunner con amabilidad—. Yo tendría que haberme dado cuenta de qué era. Ahora preocupémonos sólo por mantener a Percy con vida hasta el próximo otoño…**

-Quirón no te empeñes en mantenerlo vivo, es Percy. – Comentó Thalia como si lo explicara todo.

**El libro de mitología se me cayó de las manos y resonó contra el suelo. El profesor se interrumpió de golpe y se quedó callado. **

-Jo Percy, no te delates. –Dijo como un crío Hermes.

**Con el corazón desbocado, recogí el libro y retrocedí por el pasillo.**

**Una sombra cruzó el cristal iluminado de la puerta del despacho, la sombra de algo mucho más alto que Brunner en su silla de ruedas, con algo en la mano que se parecía sospechosamente a un arco.**

**Abrí la puerta contigua y me escabullí dentro.**

-Bueno no esta del todo perdido. –Habló Hermes.

**Al cabo de unos segundos oí un suave clop, clop, clop, como de cascos mortiguados, seguidos de unsonido de animal olisqueando, justo delante de la puerta. Una silueta grande y oscura se detuvo un momento delante del cristal, y prosiguió.**

**Una gota de sudor me resbaló por el cuello.**

-Eww –Dijeron las chicas.

- Ya pues bien que lo miráis cuando está en la arena sudando a chorros. –Comentó Nico con una sonrisa maquiavélica. Las chicas se sonrojaron.

**En algún punto del pasillo el señor Brunner empezó a hablar de nuevo.**

—**Nada —murmuró—. Mis nervios no son los que eran desde el solsticio de invierno.**

-¿Qué pasó en el solsticio de invierno Quirón? –Preguntó Hades.

-Ya lo sabréis durante la lectura. – Respondió Quirón.

—**Nada —murmuró—. Mis nervios no son los que eran desde el solsticio de invierno.**

—**Los míos tampoco… —repuso Grover—. Pero habría jurado…**

—**Vuelve al dormitorio —le dijo Brunner—. Mañana tienes un largo día de exámenes.**

—**No me lo recuerde.**

**Las luces se apagaron en el despacho.**

**Esperé en la oscuridad lo que pareció una eternidad.**

-Bien hecho Percy. Quedarte un rato por si acaso. – Dijeron los Stoll.

**Al final, salí de nuevo al pasillo y volví al dormitorio. Grover estaba tumbado en la cama, estudiando sus apuntes de latín como si hubiera pasado allí toda la noche.**

—**Eh —me dijo con cara de sueño—. ¿Estás listo para el examen?**

**No respondí.**

—**Tienes un aspecto horrible.**

—**Puso ceño—. ¿Va todo bien?**

—**Sólo estoy… cansado.**

**Me volví para ocultar mi expresión y me acosté en mi cama.**

-En ese momento sus emociones estaban descontroladas y parecían al borde del colapso. –Comentó Grover.

-¿Los faunos podeis leer las emociones? –Preguntó Frank sorprendido.

-Por supuesto. Y soy un satiro no un fauno. –Le respondió Grover.

**No comprendía qué había escuchado allí abajo. Quería creer que me lo había imaginado todo, pero una cosa estaba clara: Grover y el señor Brunner estaban hablando de mí a mis espaldas. Pensaban que corría algún tipo de peligro.**

**La tarde siguiente, cuando abandonaba el examen de tres horas de latín, colapsado con todos los nombres griegos y latinos que había escrito incorrectamente, el señor Brunner me llamó. Por un momento temí que hubiese descubierto que los había oído hablar la noche anterior, pero no era eso.ç**

—**Percy —me dijo—, no te desanimes por abandonar Yancy. Es… lo mejor.**

-Quirón, es lo peor que le podrías haber dicho a Percy. Eras su maestro favorito. Ya sabes como es. –Regañó Thalia al centauro.

-En aquel entonces no sabía lo que le podía afectar el comentario. –Respondió Quirón.

**Su tono era amable, pero sus palabras me resultaban embarazosas. Aunque hablaba en voz baja, los que terminaban el examen podían oírlo. Nancy Bobofit me sonrió y me lanzó besitos sarcásticos.**

-Papá reserva un sitio en los campos de castigo para cuando llegue el momento. –Dijo siniestramente Nico a su padre. Hades asintió. Todos en la sala se estremecieron, Nico era un mini-Hades.

—**Vale, señor —murmuré.**

—**Lo que quiero decir es que… —Meció su silla adelante y atrás, como inseguro respecto a lo que quería decir—. Verás, éste no es el lugar adecuado para ti. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo. **

-No creo que así lo mejores Quirón. –Comentó Leo al centauro.

**Me escocían las mejillas.**

**Allí estaba mi profesor favorito, delante de la clase, diciéndome que no podía con aquello. Después de repetirme durante todo el año que creía en mí, ahora me salía con que estaba destinado a la patada.**

—**Vale —le dije temblando.**

—**No, no me refiero a eso. Oh, lo confundes todo. Lo que quiero decir es que… no eres normal, Percy. No pasa nada por…**

-Y hay está el remate final. Quirón te has lucido. – Dijo Malcolm levantando la vista del libro. La sala se rió. Quirón estaba un poco rojo de la vergüenza.

—**Gracias —le espeté—. Muchas gracias, señor, por recordármelo.**

—**Percy…**

**Pero ya me había ido.**

**El último día del trimestre hice la maleta.**

**Los otros chicos bromeaban, hablaban de sus planes de vacaciones. Uno de ellos iba a hacer excursionismo en Suiza. Otro, de crucero por el Caribe durante un mes. Eran delincuentes juveniles, como yo, pero delincuentes juveniles ricos. Sus papás eran ejecutivos, o embajadores, o famosos. Yo era un don nadie, surgido de una familia de don nadies.**

-Mas respeto chico, estas hablando de los dioses del olimpo. –Habló Zeus.

-Respeto es lo que a Percy le falta. –Murmuró Annabeth para que no la escucharan los dioses. Los que estaban a su alrededor rieron.

**Me preguntaron qué pensaba hacer yo aquel verano,**

-Que majos se acordaron de el. –comentó inocentemente Hestia.

**y les respondí que volvía a la ciudad. Me abstuve de mencionar que durante las vacaciones necesitaría conseguir algún trabajo paseando perros o vendiendo suscripciones de revistas, y pasar el tiempo libre preocupándome por si encontraría escuela en otoño.**

—**Ah —dijo uno—. Eso mola.**

**Regresaron a sus conversaciones como si yo nunca hubiese existido. **

-Retiro lo dicho. Dijo Hestia con el ceño fruncido.

**La única persona de la que temía despedirme era Grover, pero luego no tuve que preocuparme: había reservado un billete a Manhattan en el mismo autobús Greyhound que yo, así que allí íbamos, otra vez camino de la ciudad. **

-Acosador. –Coreó la sala en bromas.

**Grover no paró de escudriñar el pasillo todo el trayecto, observando al resto de los pasajeros. Reparé entonces en que siempre se comportaba de manera nerviosa e inquieta cuando abandonábamos Yancy, como si temiese que ocurriera algo malo. Antes suponía que le preocupaba que se metieran con él, pero en aquel autobús no iba nadie que pudiera meterse con él.**

**Al final no pude aguantarme y le dije:**

— **¿Buscas Benévolas?**

La sala entera rió por el comentario. Grover se puso rojo.

**Grover casi pega un brinco.**

— **¿Qué… qué quieres decir?**

**Le conté que los había escuchado hablar la noche antes del examen.**

-Pero no confieses. –Habló esta vez Chris.

**Le tembló un párpado.**

— **¿Qué oíste? —preguntó.**

—**Oh… no mucho. ¿Qué es la fecha límite del solsticio de verano?**

-Solamente escuchó casi todo. –Se quejó Grover.

—**Mira, Percy… —Se estremeció—. Sólo estaba preocupado por ti. Ya sabes, por eso de que alucinas con profesoras de matemáticas diabólicas…**

—**Grover…**

—**Le dije al señor Brunner que a lo mejor tenías demasiado estrés o algo así, porque no existe ninguna señora Dodds, y…**

—**Grover, como mentiroso no te ganarías la vida.**

La sala estalló en carcajadas. Percy bebé reía y aplaudía feliz.

-Si hasta Percy te lo dice. –Dijo Jason.

**Se le pusieron las orejas coloradas.**

-Como ahora. –comentó Orion. Y era cierto, Grover tenía las orejas rojisimas.

**Sacó una tarjeta mugrienta del bolsillo de su camisa.**

—**Mira, toma esto, ¿de acuerdo? Por si me necesitas este verano.**

**La tarjeta tenía una tipografía mortal para mis ojos disléxicos,**

-¿Por qué haces eso Dioniso? –Preguntó Apolo.

-Me encanta ver la cara que ponen al intentar leerlo. –Respondió divertido Dioniso. Los semidioses del campamento mestizo lo fulminaron con la mirada.

**pero al final conseguí entender algo parecido a:**

**Grover Underwood**

**Guardián**

**Colina Mestiza**

**Long Island, Nueva York**

**(800) 009-0009**

— **¿Qué es colina mes…?**

— **¡No lo digas en voz alta! —musitó—. Es mi… dirección estival.**

**Menuda decepción. Grover tenía residencia de verano. Nunca me había parado a pensar que su familia podía ser tan rica como las demás de Yancy.**

-No, no es rico. Yo sí. –Habló por encima de su revista Dioniso.

—**Vale —contesté alicaído—. Ya sabes, suena como… a invitación a visitar tu mansión.**

**Asintió.**

—**O por si me necesitas.**

— **¿Por qué iba a necesitarte? —Lo pregunté con más rudeza de la que pretendía.**

-Eso dolió. –Dijo Grover con una lagrimilla falsa. Ahora se dirigió a Percy bebé: -Pequeñín, no seas tan borde.

Percy como respuesta le estiró de la barba de chivo.

**Grover tragó saliva.**

—**Mira, Percy, la verdad es que yo… bien, digamos que tengo que protegerte.**

**Lo miré fijamente, atónito. Había pasado todo el año peleándome, manteniendo a los abusones alejados de él. Había perdido el sueño preocupándome por qué sería de él cuando yo no estuviera.**

- Es un muy buen amigo. –Comentó Hera. Todos la miraron atónitos, todos sabían que Hera odiaba a los semidioses. Quizás Percy logrará cambiar eso también.

Una vez recuperados del shock todos corearon:

-Por supuesto que si. –Poseidón sonrió orgulloso de que su hijo tuviera tantos amigos en un futuro.

**Y allí estaba el muy caradura, comportándose como si fuese mi protector.**

—**Grover —le dije—, ¿de qué crees que tienes que protegerme exactamente?**

**Se produjo un súbito y chirriante frenazo y empezó a salir un humo negro y acre del salpicadero. El conductor maldijo a gritos y a duras penas logró detener el Greyhound en el arcén. Bajó presuroso y se puso a aporrear y toquetear el motor, pero al cabo de unos minutos anunció que teníamos que bajar.**

**Nos hallábamos en mitad de una carretera normal y corriente: un lugar en el que nadie se fijaría de no sufrir una avería. En nuestro lado de la carretera sólo había arces y los desechos arrojados por los coches. En el otro lado, cruzando los cuatro carriles de asfalto resplandeciente por el calor de la tarde, un puesto de frutas de los de antes.**

-Aquí va a pasar algo, ¿Verdad? –Preguntó Annabeth.

Grover solamente asintió. Annabeth se dispuso a abrazar a Percy bebé. Poseidón empezó a comerse las uñas.

**La mercancía tenía una pinta fenomenal: cajas de cerezas rojas como la sangre, y manzanas, nueces y albaricoques, jarras de sidra y una bañera con patas de garra llena de hielo. No había clientes, sólo tres ancianas sentadas en mecedoras a la sombra de un arce, tejiendo el par de calcetines más grande que he visto nunca.**

Poseidón se puso muy pálido:

-¿Tres ancianas?

Nadie le hizo caso esta vez, todos estaban en tensión.

**Me refiero a que tenían el tamaño de jerséis, pero eran claramente calcetines. La de la derecha tejía uno; la de la izquierda, otro. La del medio sostenía una enorme cesta de lana azul eléctrico.**

**Las tres eran ancianas, de rostro pálido y arrugado como fruta seca, pelo argentado recogido con cintas blancas y brazos huesudos que sobresalían de raídas túnicas de algodón.**

**Lo más raro fue que parecían estar mirándome fijamente.**

Para este momento Poseidón se había quedado sin uñas y había empezado a comerse las de Zeus. El resto de la sala estaba expectante. Hércules y Octavian ilusionados.

**Me volví hacia Grover para comentárselo y vi que había palidecido. Tenía un tic en la nariz.**

— **¿Grover? —le dije—. Oye…**

—**Dime que no te están mirando. No te están mirando, ¿verdad?**

—**Pues sí. Raro, ¿eh? ¿Crees que me irán bien los calcetines?**

-Chico no es tiempo para vacilar, estas frente a las moiras. –Habló Perseo entre tanta tensión.

—**No tiene gracia, Percy. Ninguna gracia.**

**La anciana del medio sacó unas tijeras enormes, de plata y oro y los filos largos, como una podadora.**

**Grover contuvo el aliento.**

La sala también.

—**Subamos al autobús —me dijo—. Vamos.**

— **¿Qué? —repliqué—. Ahí dentro hace mil grados.**

— **¡Vamos!—Abrió la puerta y subió, pero yo me quedé atrás.**

-No, Percy no. –Dijo apurado Poseidón.

**Al otro lado de la carretera, las ancianas seguían mirándome. La del medio cortó el hilo, y juro que oí el chasquido de las tijeras pese a los cuatro carriles de tráfico. Sus dos amigas hicieron una bola con los calcetines azul eléctrico, y me dejaron con la duda de para quién serían: si para un Bigfoot o para Godzilla. **

Todos soltaron una risilla a pesar de la tensión del momento. Solo Percy sabía hacer reír a la gente en esas situaciones.

**En la trasera del autobús, el conductor arrancó un trozo de metal humeante del compartimiento del motor. Luego le dio al arranque. El vehículo se estremeció y, por fin, el motor resucitó con un rugido.**

**Los pasajeros vitorearon**.

-Demasiado tarde. – Señaló Piper con tristeza. Grover se dio cuenta de la tristeza en el ambiente y comentó:

-Al final las moiras simplemente le señalaron la vida que había de sacrificarse para salvar el mundo. No era su hilo de vida el que cortaron.

Todos en la sala suspiraron de alivio excepto Hércules y Octavian. Aunque a Annabeth le salió un sonido entre suspiro y sollozo porque ya había comprendido de quién era el hilo. Percy bebé la vio triste y la abrazó. Annabeth también lo abrazó y le susurró:

-Gracias. –Percy bebé sonrió.

— **¡Maldita sea! —Exclamó el conductor, y golpeó el autobús con su gorra—. ¡Todo el mundo arriba!**

**En cuanto nos pusimos en marcha empecé a sentirme febril, como si hubiera contraído la gripe. Grover no tenía mejor aspecto: temblaba y le castañeteaban los dientes.**

—**Grover.**

— **¿Sí?**

— **¿Qué es lo que no me has contado?**

-Todo. –Habló Aquiles.

**Se secó la frente con la manga de la camisa.**

—**Percy, ¿qué has visto en el puesto de frutas?**

— **¿Te refieres a las ancianas? ¿Qué les pasa? No son como la señora Dodds, ¿verdad?**

**Su expresión era difícil de interpretar, pero me dio la sensación de que las mujeres del puesto de frutas eran algo mucho, mucho peor que la señora Dodds.**

-Al parecer mi medio hermano también es bastante intuitivo. – Dijo Orión.

—**Dime sólo lo que viste —insistió.**

—**La de en medio sacó unas tijeras y cortó el hilo.**

**Cerró los ojos e hizo un gesto con los dedos que habría podido ser una señal de la cruz, pero no lo era.**

**Era otra cosa, algo como… más antiguo**.

-También es bastante deductivo. Eso es bueno. – Comentó Teseo.

— **¿La has visto cortar el hilo?**

—**Sí. ¿Por qué?**

—**Pero incluso cuando lo estaba diciendo, sabía que pasaba algo.**

—**Ojalá esto no estuviese ocurriendo —murmuró Grover, y empezó a mordisquearse el pulgar—. No quiero que sea como la última vez.**

-Grover sabes que no fue tu culpa, ¿verdad? –Le preguntó Thalia. Todos en la sala se les quedo mirando preguntándose que pasaba, excepto algunos que ya se sabian la historia.

— **¿Qué última vez?**

—**Siempre en sexto. Nunca pasan de sexto.**

—**Grover —repuse, empezando a asustarme de verdad—, ¿de qué diablos estás hablando?**

—**Déjame que te acompañe hasta tu casa. Promételo.**

**Me pareció una petición extraña, pero lo prometí.**

— **¿Es como una superstición o algo así? —pregunté.**

**No obtuve respuesta.**

—**Grover, el hilo que la anciana cortó… ¿significa que alguien va a morir?**

-¡Bingo! – dijo Travis.

**Su mirada estaba cargada de aflicción, como si ya estuviera eligiendo las flores para mi ataúd.**

-Se acabó el capitulo. –declaró Malcolm.

-Vaya Grover, a veces tu eres peor augurio que las Moiras. – Habló Nico.

Grover se sonrojo un poco. El resto empezó a moverse donde estaba Percy bebé pidiendo verlo o tenerlo en brazos, entre ellos Afrodita. Esta daba chillidos de emocion y Annabeth por no escucharla más se lo dio. Afrodita se fue a su trono dando saltitos feliz.

Ante todo el barullo Malcolm gritó para hacerse oír:

-¡¿Quién quiere leer?!

Jason que estaba atento levanto la mano. Malcolm le paso el libro y se fue a su asiento. Cuando Zeus ordeno que todos dejasen de perseguir a Percy bebé por la sala, Jason empezó a leer.

-Capitulo 3. **"Grover pierde inesperadamente los pantalones."**…

* * *

><p>Hola a todos,<p>

Yo no esperaba poder actualizar hoy ni mañana ni… ya os hacéis a la idea. Pero estando en mis mundos me e dado cuenta de un método de escribir más rápido y que me cansa menos. Así que me puesto esta tarde a escribir y he podido acabar ahora.

Espero que comentéis que tal os ha parecido el cap y me digáis si queréis que añada algo a la historia. Estoy abierta a sugerencias. Trataré de actualizar pronto de momento hasta el próximo cap.

Hasta pronto!


	4. Chapter 3: Grover pierde los pantalones

**Capitulo 3: "Grover pierde inesperadamente los pantalones."**

Cuando Zeus ordeno que todos dejasen de perseguir a Percy bebé por la sala, Jason empezó a leer.

-Capitulo 3. **"Grover pierde inesperadamente los pantalones."**…

-¿Cómo pudiste perder los pantalones Grover? –Preguntó Demeter con una sonrisa traviesa.

Grover iba a explicarse cuando vio la sonrisa con la que lo miraba Demeter y comprendió el comentario. Pegó un chillido para nada masculino y huyó lo más lejos posible de la diosa.

El resto de la sala contemplaba la escena entre risas. Jason trató de seguir leyendo levantando la voz para que lo escuchasen.

**Hora de confesarse: planté a Grover en cuanto llegamos a la Terminal de autobuses.**

-Muy mal Percy, no se abandona a tu protector que acabó como protegido a la primera de cambio. – Regañó Annabeth a Percy bebé. Grover la miró entre enfadado y avergonzado por decir aquello. Annabeth lo vio y dijo: - ¿Qué? Total se iba a saber.

-¿Saber que? –Preguntó Hazel.

-Ya veréis como llegan al campamento. –Se limitó a responder Annabeth.

**Ya sé que fue muy grosero por mi parte, pero me estaba poniendo de los nervios, me miraba como si yo estuviera muerto y no paraba de refunfuñar: « ¿Por qué siempre pasa lo mismo?» y « ¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser en sexto?».**

-Estando como estabas yo también te habría dejado plantado. –Se confesó Jason.

**Cuando Grover se disgustaba solía entrar en acción su vejiga, así que no me sorprendió que, al bajar del autobús, me hiciera prometer que lo esperaría y fuese a la cola para el lavabo.**

**En lugar de esperar, recogí mi maleta, me escabullí fuera y tomé el primer taxi hacia el norte de la ciudad.**

- Buena estrategia pequeñín, conocer las debilidades y actuar en consecuencia. Tu padre, aliento de percebe, no creo que llegaría a eso. –Le comentó Atenea a Percy bebé quien jugaba con el pelo de Afrodita. Esta sonreía embobada al niño y Ares lo miraba con envidia.

—**Al East, calle Ciento cuatro con la Primera —le dije al conductor.**

Los Stoll y los más traviesos se frotaron las manos como si hubiesen encontrado un tesoro. Nico vio esto. Sonrió con una sonrisa tipo el gato loco y por fastidiar les dijo:

-Ya no vive hay.

Los Stoll y todos los que estaban planeando un asalto a la casa del hijo de Poseidón, se desinflaron como un globo. Nico sonrió satisfecho.

**Unas palabras sobre mi madre antes de que la conozcas.**

-Es la mejor persona del mundo. –Soltaron todos los que la conocían con cariño.

**Se llama Sally Jackson y es la persona más buena del mundo, lo que demuestra mi teoría de que los mejores son los que tienen peor suerte. **

-Como tu, Percy. –Habló bastante triste Piper antes de echarse a llorar.

Annabeth, aunque no conocía de nada a la chica, fue donde ella y la abrazó para consolarla. Piper al ver a Annabeth haciendo esto se echó a llorar aun más. Los chicos de la segunda profecía derramaron algunas lágrimas también.

Los dioses no podían más que preocuparse por sus hijos y preguntarse que les había pasado para estar así de tristes. De repente en un destello de luz un chico de cabello negro y ojos verde mar apareció. Los que estaban en sala se quedaron estáticos al identificar al joven que acababa de aparecer. El chico escaneó la sala y dijo:

-Percy Jackson, 14 años e hijo de Poseidón. Las Moiras han dicho que se requería mi presencia, algo de que gente necesitaba mi presencia y así. –Los dioses le señalaron con la mirada a los chicos de la profecía donde estaba Annabeth.

Percy se encaminó hacia los que lloraban y se sentó junto a ellos y Annabeth para apoyarlos. Al verle los chicos le abrazaron como si se pudiera escapar. Percy miró interrogante a Annabeth y esta solamente se encogió de hombros.

Al de un rato los chicos se calmaron y Jason pudo seguir leyendo con voz entrecortada por recordar donde estaban los Percy y Annabeth de su tiempo.

**Sus padres murieron en un accidente aéreo cuando tenía cinco años, y la crió un tío que no se ocupaba demasiado de ella. Quería ser novelista, así que pasó todo el instituto trabajando y ahorrando dinero para ir a una universidad con buenos cursos de escritura creativa. Entonces su tío enfermó de cáncer, por lo que tuvo que dejar el instituto el último año para cuidarlo. Cuando murió, se quedó sin dinero, sin familia y sin bachillerato.**

- Un momento, un momento. Paren de leer. –Interrumpió Percy sacudiendo las manos. -¿Se está leyendo mi vida?

-Si, sesos de alga. Ahora siéntate y escucha. -Le respondió Annabeth.

-Pero no quiero que se lean mis pensamientos…

-Ah, cosas de la vida.

-Pero…

-Jason lee. –Finalizó Annabeth la conversación de besugos que tenían. Percy hizo un puchero. La sala, mientras hablaban, se les había quedado mirando como en un partido de tenis.

**El único buen momento que pasó fue cuando conoció a mi padre.**

Poseidón sonrió.

**Yo no conservo recuerdos de él, sólo una especie de calidez, quizá un leve rastro de su sonrisa. A mi madre no le gusta hablar de él porque la pone triste. No tiene fotos.**

**Verás, no estaban casados. Mi madre me contó que era rico e importante, y que su relación era secreta.**

**Un buen día, él embarcó hacia el Atlántico en algún viaje importante y jamás regresó. **_**Se perdió en el mar,**_** según mi madre. **_**No murió. Se perdió en el mar.**_

-Vaya, es una verdad rebuscada… -Dijo Atenea admirando la inteligencia de Rally. Luego pensó _"Ahora se porque el chico tiene mas luces que su padre."_

**Ella trabajaba en empleos irregulares, asistía a clases nocturnas para conseguir su título de bachillerato y me crió sola. Jamás se quejaba o se enfadaba, ni siquiera una vez, pese a que yo no era un crío fácil.**

Atenea se decidió a ayudar a la madre de Percy en sus estudios aunque tuviera tan malos gustos cof cof Poseidón cof cof.

**Al final se casó con Gabe Ugliano,**

Los dos Percy el bebé y el mayor fruncieron el ceño y pusieron cara de asco absoluto.

**que fue majo los primeros treinta segundos que lo conocí; después se mostró como el cretino de primera que era. Cuando era más pequeño, le puse el mote de Gabe el Apestoso. Lo siento, pero es verdad. El tipo olía a pizza de ajo enmohecida envuelta en pantalones de gimnasio.**

-¡Ay que asco! –Chilló Afrodita y todas las chicas de la sala asintieron de acuerdo.

-Percy, ¿Por qué no nos contaste acerca de este padrastro que tuviste? –Le preguntó Thalia.

-Pu -pues bueno, porque… -Empezó Percy nervioso. Todos lo miraban atentos. – No me gusta hablar de mi infancia. Ahora Jason sigue leyendo, por favor.

**Entre los dos le hacíamos la vida a mamá más bien difícil. La manera en que Gabe el Apestoso la trataba, el modo en que él y yo nos llevábamos… En fin, mi llegada a casa es un buen ejemplo.**

**Entré en nuestro pequeño apartamento con la esperanza de que mi madre hubiera vuelto del trabajo. En cambio, me encontré en la sala a Gabe el Apestoso, jugando al póquer con sus amigotes. El televisor rugía con el canal de deportes ESPN. Había patatas fritas y latas de cerveza desperdigadas por toda la alfombra.**

-Esto ya es demasiado hasta para un hombre. –Comentó Artemisa con una cara de asco.

**Sin levantar la mirada, él dijo desde el otro lado del puro:**

—**Conque ya estás aquí, ¿eh, chaval?**

— **¿Dónde está mi madre?**

—**Trabajando —contestó—. ¿Tienes suelto?**

-¡¿Te pedía dinero?! –Corearon todos enfadados.

-Oh eso no es lo peor. –Habló Nico como si nada. Percy lo miró extrañado, ¿Cómo podía saber tanto de su primer padrastro?

-¿Cómo sabes tanto de mi padrastro?

-Me lo encontré de casualidad en los campos de castigo. –Respondió Nico.

**Eso fue todo. Nada de «Bienvenido a casa. Me alegro de verte. ¿Qué tal te han ido estos últimos seis meses?».**

**Gabe había engordado. Parecía una morsa sin colmillos vestida con ropa de segunda mano. Tenía unos tres pelos en la cabeza, que se extendían por toda la calva, como si eso lo volviera más atractivo o vete tú a saber. **

-Ni siquiera yo con una de mis bendiciones lograría que se viera atractivo o decente. –Dijo Afrodita totalmente convencida. Percy bebé, como si la hubiese entendido sonrió y aplaudió a lo que dijo la diosa.

**Trabajaba en el Electronics Mega-Mart de Queens, pero estaba en casa la mayor parte del tiempo. No sé por qué no lo echaban. Lo único que hacía era gastarse el sueldo en puros que me hacían vomitar y en cerveza, por supuesto. Cerveza siempre. Cuando yo estaba en casa, esperaba de mí que le proporcionara fondos para jugar. Lo llamaba nuestro «secreto de machotes». Lo que significaba que, si se lo contaba a mi madre, me molería a palos.**

-¡¿Y encima te pegaba?! –Coreó toda la sala aun mas enfadada. Poseidón no hacia mas que fruncir el ceño y pensar _"¿Lo convierto en una foca o en un molusco marino?". _Dioniso, en cambio, pensaba en delfines.

Percy asintió a la pregunta y la sala estalló en gritos de guerra:

-¡Lo matamos!

-Tranquilos encontró su final, la pena es que no fue doloroso. –Comentó Nico para tranquilizarlos.

—**No tengo suelto —contesté.**

**Arqueó una ceja asquerosa.**

-Realmente asqueroso. –dijo Reyna.

**Gabe olía el dinero como un sabueso, lo cual era sorprendente, dado que su propio hedor debía de anular todo lo demás.**

Atenea y sus hijos empezaron a comprender porque Sally se había casado con un tipo como Gabe El Apestoso. Para apestar el olor de Percy a semidiós.

—**Has venido en taxi desde la Terminal de autobuses —dijo—. Probablemente has pagado con un billete de veinte y te habrán devuelto seis o siete pavos. Quien espera vivir bajo este techo debe asumir sus cargas. ¿Tengo razón, Eddie?**

-Pero si sabe sumar y todo. –Comentó Leo sarcástico.

**Eddie, el portero del edificio, me miró con un destello de simpatía.**

—**Venga, Gabe —le dijo—. El chico acaba de llegar.**

— **¿Tengo razón o no? —repitió Gabe.**

**Eddie frunció el entrecejo y se refugió en su cuenco de galletas saladas. Los otros dos tipos se pedorrearon casi al unísono.**

—**Estupendo —le dije. Saqué unos dólares del bolsillo y los lancé encima de la mesa—. Espero que pierdas.**

-Ya nos aseguraremos, chico. –Le dijeron a Percy casi todos los dioses. ¿La excepción? Zeus. El gran señor del Olimpo Zeus, no soportaba que un hijo de otro fuese mejor semidiós que sus hijos. Así que ya estaba urdiendo un plan para acabar con el chaval.

— **¡Ha llegado tu boletín de notas, cráneo privilegiado! —exclamó cuando me volví—. ¡Yo no iría por ahí dándome tantos aires!**

**Cerré de un portazo mi habitación, que en realidad no era mía. Durante los meses escolares era el «estudio» de Gabe.**

-¿Estudio? Ya me gustaría ver como es que ese tipo tiene un estudio. –Dijo Frank.

**Por supuesto, no había nada que estudiar allí dentro, aparte de viejas revistas de coches, pero le encantaba apelotonar mis cosas en el armario, dejar sus botas manchadas de barro en el alféizar y esforzarse porque el lugar apestara a su asquerosa colonia, sus puros y su cerveza rancia.**

**Dejé la maleta en la cama. Hogar, dulce hogar.**

-Dulce dulce sarcasmo. –Habló Will para risa del resto de la sala.

**El olor de Gabe era casi peor que las pesadillas sobre la señora Dodds o el sonido de las tijeras de la anciana frutera. Me estremecí sólo de pensarlo. Recordé la cara de pánico de Grover cuando me hizo prometer que lo dejaría acompañarme a casa. Un súbito escalofrío me recorrió. Sentí como si alguien —algo— estuviera buscándome en aquel preciso instante, quizá subiendo pesadamente por las escaleras, mientras le crecían unas garras largas y enormes.**

La sala se puso en tensión. Percy solo se sonrojo porque sabía a quien había confundido con un monstruo.

**Entonces oí la voz de mi madre.**

— **¿Percy?**

La sala entera estalló en risas y entre risas logró decir Apolo:

-¿Enserio confundiste a tu madre con un monstruo?

Percy todo rojo solamente asintió. Hasta Percy bebé se reía.

**Abrió la puerta y mis miedos se desvanecieron.**

-Oh que tierno. –Le arrulló Afrodita a Percy bebé. Ares no paraba de mirar al niño con envidia.

**Mi madre es capaz de hacer que me sienta bien sólo con entrar en mi habitación. Sus ojos refulgen y cambian de color con la luz. Su sonrisa es tan cálida como una colcha tejida a mano. Tiene unas cuantas canas entre la larga melena castaña, pero nunca la he visto vieja. Cuando me mira, es como si sólo viera las cosas buenas que tengo, ninguna de las malas. Jamás la he oído levantar la voz o decir una palabra desagradable a nadie, ni siquiera a mí o a Gabe.**

Poseidón solamente sonrió como un tonto enamorado al recordar a Sally. Tenía tal cara de tonto que la sala empezó a reírse de su cara, hasta lograron sacarle una foto sin que se diera cuenta.

—**Oh, Percy.**

—**Me abrazó fuerte—. No me lo puedo creer. ¡Cuánto has crecido desde Navidad!**

**Su uniforme rojo, blanco y azul de la pastelería Sweet on America olía a las mejores cosas del mundo: chocolate, regaliz y las demás cosas que vendía en la tienda de golosinas de la estación Grand Central.**

**Me había traído «muestras gratis», como siempre hacía cuando yo venía a casa.**

-Jo, yo también quiero. –Se quejó Connor. Inmediatamente Hestia hizo aparecer chuchearías junto con algo sano para todos los de la sala.

-¡Gracias señora Hestia! –Coreó toda la sala con la boca llena.

**Nos sentamos juntos en el borde de la cama. Mientras yo atacaba las tiras de arándanos ácidos, me pasó la mano por la cabeza y quiso saber todo lo que no le había contado en mis cartas. No mencionó mi expulsión, no parecía importarle. Pero ¿yo estaba bien? ¿Su niñito se las apañaba?**

**Le dije que no me agobiara, que me dejara respirar y todo eso, aunque en secreto me alegraba muchísimo de tenerla a mi lado.**

-Hombres. –Dijo Artemisa como si se tratase de la peor enfermedad del mundo.

—**Eh, Sally, ¿qué tal si nos preparas un buen pastel de carne? —vociferó Gabe desde la otra habitación.**

**Me rechinaron los dientes.**

Igual que a toda la sala.

**Mi madre es la mujer más agradable del mundo. Tendría que estar casada con un millonario, no con un capullo como Gabe.**

-Cierto. –Afirmó Thalia. Para Thalia Sally era como una segunda madre y de cuando en cuando la visitaba. –Bueno, ahora tiene a Paul.

**Por ella, intenté sonar optimista cuando le conté mis últimos días en la academia Yancy. Le dije que no estaba demasiado afectado por la expulsión (esta vez casi había durado un curso entero). Había hecho nuevos amigos. No me había ido mal en latín. Y, en serio, las peleas no habían sido tan terribles como aseguraba el director. Me gustaba la academia Yancy. De verdad. En fin, lo pinté tan bien que casi me convencí a mí mismo. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta al pensar en Grover y el señor Brunner. Ni siquiera Nancy Bobofit parecía tan mala.**

-Entonces es que estabas enfermo si Nancy no era tan mala. –Habló Grover.

-Es verdad. No se que me pasó en aquel momento. –Le respondió Percy causando la risa del resto. Hércules, Octavian y Zeus lo miraban con odio.

**Hasta aquella excursión al museo…**

— **¿Qué? —me preguntó mi madre. Me azuzaba la conciencia con la mirada, intentando sonsacarme—. ¿Te asustó algo?**

—**No, mamá.**

-¡Percy no se miente! –Le regañó Hera como una madre.

-Lo siento. –Dijeron Percy y Percy bebé con cara de foquita herida. La sala entera no pudo aguantar un "Aww" colectivo.

**No me gustó mentir. Quería contárselo todo sobre la señora Dodds y las tres ancianas con el hilo, pero pensé que sonaría estúpido.**

-Percy, ella estaba preparada para eso. Deberías habérselo dicho. –Habló Annabeth.

-Ahora ya lo sé, pero es que sonaba tan irreal en aquel entonces…

-Tu siempre di las cosas. Yo por lo menos te escucharé. –Le dijo tiernamente Annabeth. Afrodita y Piper dieron un chillido que sobresaltó a toda la sala.

Piper se tapó la boca, totalmente roja, todavía sin creerse lo que había echo y Afrodita daba pequeños botes en su trono al ver a los dos semidioses.

**Apretó los labios. Sabía que me guardaba algo, pero no me presionó.**

—**Tengo una sorpresa para ti —dijo—. Nos vamos a la playa.**

**Puse unos ojos como platos.**

— **¿A Montauk?**

-Una playa preciosa. –Comentó Rachel. Percy la miró asombrado y le preguntó:

-¿Has estado allí?

-Tú me llevaste. –Le respondió con una sonrisa divertida Rachel sabiendo lo que causaría. Percy se sonrojó y Annabeth se cruzó de brazos furiosa.

La sala entera rió entre dientes sabiendo todo el drama que hubo hay.

—**Tres noches, en la misma cabaña.**

— **¿Cuándo?**

**Sonrió y contestó:**

—**En cuanto me cambie.**

**No podía creerlo. Mi madre y yo no habíamos ido a Montauk los últimos dos veranos porque Gabe decía que no había suficiente dinero.**

-Pero si para puros y cervezas, ¿no? –Comentó Katie furiosa pensando en ese asqueroso hombre.

**En ese momento Gabe apareció por la puerta y masculló:**

— **¿Qué pasa con ese pastel, Sally? ¿Es que no me has oído?**

**Quise pegarle un puñetazo,**

-¡Hazlo! ¡Hazlo! ¡Hazlo! –Rugieron los hijos de Ares y el mismo dios. Frank estaba pensando mandarlos a todos a manicomio cuando Percy le dijo:

-Tranquilo te acostumbrarás y ya no te parecerán locos de remate. – Esto lo dijo riéndose entredientes por la cara que tenía Frank.

**pero crucé la mirada con mi madre y comprendí que me ofrecía un trato: sé amable con Gabe un momentito. Sólo hasta que ella estuviera lista para marcharnos a Montauk.**

**Después nos largaríamos de allí.**

-¡Tu puedes Percy! –Lo animó toda la sala. Percy bebé les sonrió a todos.

—**Ya voy, cariño —le dijo a Gabe—. Estábamos hablando del viaje.**

**Gabe entrecerró los ojos.**

— **¿El viaje? ¿Quieres decir que lo decías en serio?**

—**Lo sabía —murmuré—. No va a dejarnos ir.**

—**Claro que sí —repuso mi madre sin alterarse—. Tu padrastro sólo está preocupado por el dinero. Eso es todo. Además —añadió—, Gabriel no va a tener que conformarse con un pastel normalito. Se lo haré de siete capas y prepararé mi salsa especial de guacamole y crema agria. Va a estar como un rajá.**

-Buena forma de persuadirlo. Chantaje puro y duro. Estoy orgulloso de ella. –Comentó Hermes con lagrimitas falsas. La sala entera rió por las tonterías del dios. Los romanos ya no estaban preocupados por la poca seriedad de los dioses, si hasta les parecían divertidos.

**Gabe se ablandó un poco.**

—**Así que el dinero para ese viaje vuestro… va a salir de tu presupuesto para ropa, ¿no?**

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡Eso ni se toca! –Chilló indignada Afrodita pensando en la desgracia de Sally.

—**Sí, cariño —aseguró mi madre.**

—**Y llevarás mi coche allí y lo traerás de vuelta, a ningún sitio más.**

—**Tendremos mucho cuidado.**

**Gabe se rascó la papada.**

—**A lo mejor si te esmeras con ese pastel de siete capas… Y a lo mejor si el crío se disculpa por interrumpir mi partida de póquer.**

-Ah y encima pide eso. –Dijo Hades enojado con ese estupido humano. Aunque no lo quisiera admitir Hades estaba empezando a coger cariño a su sobrino.

**«A lo mejor si te pego una patada donde más duele y te dejo una semana con voz de soprano», pensé.**

-¡Bien pensado Percy! –Exclamó orgulloso Teseo mientras el resto de la sala reía.

-Ahora solo debes cumplirlo. –Dijo Clarisse con ansias de pelea.

**Pero los ojos de mi madre me advirtieron que no lo cabreara. ¿Por qué soportaba a aquel tipejo?**

-Para protegerte chico. –Habló Atenea.

-Ahora ya lo comprendo señora Atenea. –Le respondió Percy con educación, lo que sobresaltó a toda la sala.

**Tuve ganas de gritar. ¿Por qué le importaba lo que él pensara?**

—**Lo siento —murmuré—. Siento de verdad haber interrumpido tu importantísima partida de póquer. Por favor, vuelve a ella inmediatamente.**

**Gabe entrecerró los ojos. Su minúsculo cerebro probablemente intentaba detectar el sarcasmo en mi declaración.**

-Con ese cerebro tan pequeño no creo que pueda ni en un millón de años. Comentó Orion. Artemisa lo miró sintiéndose culpable por su muerte.

—**Bueno, lo que sea —resopló, y volvió a su partida.**

—**Gracias, Percy —me dijo mamá—. En cuanto lleguemos a Montauk, seguiremos hablando de… lo que se te ha olvidado contarme, ¿vale?**

**Por un momento me pareció ver ansiedad en sus ojos —el mismo miedo que había visto en Grover durante el viaje en autobús—, como si también mi madre sintiera un frío extraño en el aire. Pero entonces recuperó su sonrisa, y supuse que me había equivocado. Me revolvió el pelo y fue a prepararle a Gabe su pastel especial.**

**Una hora más tarde estábamos listos para marcharnos.**

-¡Huye, Percy, huye de ese tipo! – Dijo Dakota para risa de todos.

**Gabe se tomó un descanso de su partida lo bastante largo para verme cargar las bolsas de mi madre en el coche.**

-Que considerado a interrumpido su partida para despediros. –Comentó sarcásticamente Hestia para sorpresa de todos. Esta los vio y dijo: - ¿Qué? Seré buena, pero con tipos como ese para nada.

**No dejó de protestar y quejarse por perder a su cocinera —y lo más importante, su Cámaro del 78- durante todo el fin de semana.**

-Claro, es que el coche es más importante. Yo daría todos los Cámaros del mundo por volver a ver a Rally. –Dijo Poseidón. Afrodita dio un chillido de emoción.

—**No le hagas ni un rasguño al coche, cráneo privilegiado —me advirtió mientras cargaba la última bolsa—. Ni un rasguño pequeñito.**

-Como si Percy lo fuese a conducir. –Habló Annabeth.

**Como si yo fuera a conducir.**

-Tal para cual. –Murmuró Piper a Leo y a Jason, quienes empezaron a reirse.

**Tenía doce años. Pero eso no le importaba al bueno de Gabe. Si una gaviota se cagara en la pintura, encontraría una forma de echarme la culpa.**

**Al verlo regresar torpemente hacia el edificio, me enfadé tanto que hice algo que no sé explicar.**

**Cuando Gabe llegó a la puerta, hice la señal que le había visto hacer a Grover en el autobús, una especie de gesto para alejar el mal: una mano con forma de garra hacia mi corazón y después un movimiento brusco hacia fuera, como para empujar. Entonces el portal se cerró tan fuerte que le golpeó el trasero y lo envió volando por las escaleras como un hombre-bala. Puede que sólo fuera el viento, o algún accidente raro con las bisagras, pero no me quedé para averiguarlo.**

-Es muy poderoso. –Dijeron entre si los dioses mirando con cada vez mas curiosidad al chico. Hércules lo miró cada vez más celoso.

**Subí al Camaro y le dije a mi madre que pisara a fondo.**

**Nuestro bungalow alquilado estaba en la orilla sur, en la punta de Long Island. Era una casita de tono pastel con cortinas descoloridas, medio hundida en las dunas. Siempre había arena en las sábanas y arañas por la habitación, y la mayoría del tiempo el mar estaba demasiado frío para bañarse.**

**Me encantaba.**

**Íbamos allí desde que era niño. Mi madre llevaba más tiempo yendo. Jamás me lo dijo exactamente, pero yo sabía por qué aquella playa era especial para ella. Era el lugar donde había conocido a mi padre.**

**A medida que nos acercábamos a Montauk, mi madre pareció rejuvenecer, años de preocupación y trabajo desaparecieron de su rostro. Sus ojos se volvieron del color del mar.**

Poseidón sonrió con cariño recordando como esa era una de las cosas que más le gustaron de Sally cuando se conocieron en Montauk.

**Llegamos al atardecer, abrimos las ventanas y emprendimos nuestra rutina habitual de limpieza. Luego caminamos por la playa, les dimos palomitas de maíz azules a las gaviotas y comimos nuestras gominolas azules, caramelos masticables azules, y las demás muestras gratis que mi madre había traído del trabajo.**

-¿Por qué la comida azul? –Preguntó Perseo curioso.

-Ahora lo explico. –Le respondió Percy señalando el libro.

**Supongo que tengo que explicar lo de la comida azul.**

-Pues si. –Dijo toda la sala.

**Verás, Gabe le dijo una vez a mi madre que no existía tal cosa. Tuvieron una pelea, que en su momento pareció una tontería, pero desde entonces mi madre se volvió loca por comer azul. Preparaba tartas de cumpleaños y batidos de arándanos azules. Compraba nachos de maíz azul y traía a casa caramelos azules. Esto —junto con su decisión de mantener su nombre de soltera, Jackson, en lugar de hacerse llamar señora Ugliano— era prueba de que no estaba totalmente abducida por Gabe. Tenía una veta rebelde, como yo.**

-Percy tu eres todo rebelde, no solo una veta. –Comentó Grover divertido. La sala estalló en carcajadas.

**Cuando anocheció, hicimos una hoguera. Asamos salchichas y malvaviscos. Mamá me contó historias de su niñez, antes de que sus padres murieran en un accidente aéreo. Me habló de los libros que quería escribir algún día, cuando tuviera suficiente dinero para dejar la tienda de golosinas.**

**Al final, reuní valor para preguntarle lo que me rondaba por la mente desde que llegamos a Montauk: mi padre. A ella se le empañaron los ojos. Supuse que me contaría las mismas cosas de siempre, pero yo nunca me cansaba de oírlas.**

—**Era amable, Percy —dijo—. Alto, guapo y fuerte. Pero también gentil. Tú tienes su pelo negro, ya lo sabes, y sus ojos verdes.**

-Si es que vosotros dos sois un calco. – Habló Hades con diversión.

-Bueno, que tu y Nico si que os parecéis el uno al otro. –Le respondió Poseidón Con diversión.

-Realmente los dos se parecen un montón a vosotros y encima tienen el toque que vosotros tenéis para conquistar a las mujeres. –Dijo Afrodita moviendo las cejas sugestivamente y con una sonrisa lasciva.

Percy y Nico pusieron caras de terror y sus padres también. Poseidón y Hades se miraron y cogieron a Percy y a Nico los alejaron de Afrodita repitiendo a la vez:

-¡Tu a mi hijo no lo tocas!

El resto contemplaba la escena entre risas.

—**Mamá pescó una gominola azul de la bolsa de las golosinas—. Ojalá él pudiera verte, Percy. ¡Qué orgulloso estaría! **

-Y lo estoy. –Habló Poseidón mirando con cariño a Percy y a Percy bebé. Los dos lo sonrieron con cariño y Percy bebé extendió los bracitos hacia Poseidón y empezó:

-Papi, papi.

La sala entera gritó un "Aww" colectivo. Poseidón sonrió y se lo cogió de los brazos a Afrodita.

**Me pregunté cómo podía decir eso. ¿Qué tenía yo de fantástico? Era un crío hiperactivo y disléxico con un boletín de notas lleno de insuficientes, expulsado de la escuela por sexta vez en seis años.**

— **¿Cuántos años tenía? —le pregunté—. Quiero decir… cuando se marchó.**

**Observó las llamas.**

—**Sólo estuvo conmigo un verano, Percy. Justo aquí, en esta playa. En esta cabaña.**

—**Pero me conoció de bebé.**

—**No, cariño. Sabía que yo estaba esperando un niño, pero nunca te vio. Tuvo que marcharse antes de que tú nacieras.**

-En realidad si que fui a verte de bebé, solo que Sally no se dio cuenta. – Dijo Poseidón.

**Intenté conciliar aquello con el hecho de que yo creía recordar algo de mi padre. Un resplandor cálido.**

**Una sonrisa. Siempre di por supuesto que él me había conocido al nacer. Mi madre nunca me lo había dicho directamente, pero aun así me parecía lógico. Y ahora me enteraba de que él nunca me había visto…**

**Me enfadé con mi padre. Puede que fuera una estupidez, pero le eché en cara que se marchara en aquel viaje por mar y no tuviera agallas para casarse con mamá. Nos había abandonado, y ahora estábamos atrapados con Gabe el Apestoso.**

Poseidón se sintió muy culpable. Percy al ver esto trató de consolarlo:

-Ahora ya no pienso lo mismo, papá.

A Poseidón se le iluminó la cara.

— **¿Vas a enviarme fuera de nuevo? —pregunté—. ¿A otro internado?**

**Sacó un malvavisco de la hoguera.**

—**No lo sé, cariño —dijo con tono serio—. Creo… creo que tendremos que hacer algo.**

— **¿Porque no me quieres cerca?**

-Percy eso no se dice. –Le reprochó Thalia dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Ay! Cara Pino me has dado una descarga eléctrica. –Se quejó Percy. La sala empezó a reír del mote que le había puesto Percy a Thalia.

-Para que aprendas, sesos de alga. Que madres como Sally no hay ninguna. –Le respondió Thalia. Artemisa sonrió orgullosa a su nueva teniente, al parecer si que tenía carácter y mucho.

—**Me arrepentí al instante de pronunciar esas palabras.**

-Más te vale. –Dijo esta vez Nico con su típica aura negra de los muertos. La sala entera se estremeció.

**Los ojos de mi madre se humedecieron. Me agarró la mano y la apretó con fuerza.**

—**Oh, Percy, no. Yo… tengo que hacerlo, cariño. Por tu propio bien. Tengo que enviarte lejos.**

**Sus palabras me recordaron lo que el señor Brunner había dicho: que era mejor para mí abandonar Yancy.**

—**Porque no soy normal —respondí.**

-Para nada normal, hasta para ser un semidiós. –Comentó Quirón.

—**Lo dices como si fuera algo malo, Percy. Pero ignoras lo importante que eres. Creí que la academia Yancy estaría lo bastante lejos, pensé que allí estarías por fin a salvo.**

— **¿A salvo de qué?**

**Cruzamos las miradas y me asaltó una oleada de recuerdos: todas las cosas raras y pavorosas que me habían pasado en la vida, algunas de las cuales había intentado olvidar.**

**Cuando estaba en tercer curso, un hombre vestido con una gabardina negra me persiguió por un patio.**

**Los maestros lo amenazaron con llamar a la policía y él se marchó gruñendo, pero nadie me creyó cuando les dije que bajo el sombrero de ala ancha el hombre sólo tenía un ojo, en medio de la frente.**

Todos los dioses se le quedaron viendo a Poseidón. Este se dio cuenta y solamente dijo:

-No se lo que haré en un futuro, pero sería para mantenerlo vigilado. Espero.

**Antes de eso: un recuerdo muy, muy temprano. Estaba en preescolar y una profesora me puso a hacer la siesta por error en una cuna en la que se había colado una culebra. Mi madre gritó cuando vino a recogerme y me encontró jugando con una cuerda mustia y con escamas, que de algún modo había conseguido estrangular con mis regordetas manitas.**

-La estranguló con sus propias manos… Definitivamente es o será mejor héroe que Hércules. –Comentó Atenea pensativa. Hercules al escuchar esto se enfureció aun mas y gritó:

-¡Nadie es mejor héroe que yo! Ya veras pequeño héroe…- amenazó a Percy. Zeus aprobó su actitud con la mirada orgulloso. – Te mataré cuando menos lo esperes y…

-Cállate Tontules y deja de molestar. –Le soltó con calma pero amenazante Nico. Hércules trago y se callo porque junto a Nico estaban el resto de semidioses junto con algunos dioses amenazantes.

**En todas las escuelas me había ocurrido algo que ponía los pelos de punta, algo peligroso, y eso me había obligado a trasladarme.**

**Sabía que debía contarle a mi madre lo de las ancianas del puesto de frutas y lo de la señora Dodds en el museo, mi extraña alucinación de haber convertido en polvo a la profesora de mates con una espada.**

**Pero no me atreví. Tenía la extraña intuición de que aquellas historias pondrían fin a nuestra excursión a Montauk, y no quería que eso ocurriera.**

-Pondrían fin a tu excursión si, pero si no lo cuentas, pondrían fin a tu vida. –Dijo Hazel. Varios asintieron de acuerdo.

—**He intentado tenerte tan cerca de mí como he podido —dijo mi madre—. Me advirtieron que era un error. Pero sólo hay otra opción, Percy: el lugar al que quería enviarte tu padre. Y yo… simplemente no soporto la idea.**

— **¿Mi padre quería que fuera a una escuela especial?**

—**No es una escuela. Es un campamento de verano.**

-Es… ¡El campamento mestizo! –Corearon los del campamento mestizo como en un anuncio.

**La cabeza me daba vueltas. ¿Por qué mi padre —que ni siquiera se había quedado para verme nacer— le había hablado a mi madre de un campamento de verano? Y si era tan importante, ¿por qué ella no lo había mencionado antes?**

—**Lo siento, Percy —dijo al ver mi mirada—. Pero no puedo hablar de ello. Yo… no pude enviarte a ese lugar. Quizá habría supuesto decirte adiós para siempre.**

— **¿Para siempre? Pero si sólo es un campamento de verano…**

**Se volvió hacia la hoguera, y por su expresión supe que si le hacía más preguntas se echaría a llorar.**

**Esa noche tuve un sueño muy real.**

-Odio los sueños. –Dijeron todos a la vez.

**Había tormenta en la playa, y dos animales preciosos —un caballo blanco y un águila dorada— intentaban matarse mutuamente entre las olas de la orilla.**

Zeus y Poseidón se miraron retándose.

**El águila se abalanzaba y rasgaba con sus espolones el hocico del caballo. El caballo se volvía y coceaba las alas del águila. Mientras peleaban, la tierra tembló y una voz monstruosa estalló en carcajadas desde algún lugar subterráneo, incitando a las bestias a pelear con mayor fiereza.**

**Corrí hacia la orilla, sabía que tenía que evitar que se mataran, pero avanzaba a cámara lenta. Sabía que llegaría tarde. Vi al águila lanzarse en picado, dispuesta a sacarle los espantados ojos al caballo, y grité:**

**« ¡Nooo!».**

-Ja gané. –Celebró Zeus. Poseidón muy maduramente le sacó la lengua.

**Me desperté sobresaltado.**

**Fuera había estallado realmente una tormenta, la clase de tormenta que derriba árboles y casas. No había ningún caballo o águila en la playa, sólo relámpagos que iluminaban todo con fogonazos de luz, y olas de siete metros batiendo contra las dunas como artillería pesada.**

**Al siguiente trueno, mi madre también se despertó. Se incorporó con los ojos muy abiertos y dijo:**

—**Un huracán.**

**Eso era absurdo. Los huracanes nunca llegan a Long Island al principio del verano. Pero al océano parecía habérsele olvidado. Por encima del rugido del viento, oí un aullido distante, un sonido enfurecido y torturado que me puso los pelos de punta.**

**Después un ruido mucho más cercano, como mazazos en la arena. Y una voz desesperada: alguien gritaba y aporreaba nuestra puerta.**

-Ese soy yo. ¡Grover al rescate! –Dijo Grover orgulloso.

**Mi madre saltó de su cama en camisón y abrió el pestillo.**

**Grover apareció enmarcado en el umbral contra el aguacero. Pero no era… no era exactamente Grover.**

-¿Quién es entonces? –Habló Leo inocentemente. Piper y Jason y la mayor parte de la sala lo miró como si fuese tonto.

—**He pasado toda la noche buscándote —jadeó—. ¿En qué estabas pensando cuando te largaste sin mí?**

**Mi madre me miró asustada, no por Grover sino por el motivo que lo había traído.**

— **¡Percy! —Gritó para hacerse oír con la lluvia—, ¿qué pasó en la escuela? ¿Qué no me has contado?**

-Pues que maté a una furia, que me encontré con las Moiras… -Dijo enumerando con los dedos Percy. – Bueno cosas así del mundo mitológico griego.

**Yo estaba paralizado mirando a Grover. No podía comprender qué estaba viendo.**

-¿Qué veías? –Preguntó Will. Rachel le dio un zape haber si empezaba a pensar. Will miró a Grover y lo comprendió: -Ah.

—_**O Zeu kai alloi theoi! **_**—Exclamó Grover—. ¡Me viene pisando los talones! ¿Aún no le has contado nada a tu madre?**

-Eso no se dice Grover. Venga a limpiar la boca con lejía. –Regañó Pólux con una mirada traviesa.

**Estaba demasiado aturdido para registrar que él acababa de maldecir en griego antiguo… y que yo lo había entendido perfectamente. Estaba demasiado aturdido para preguntarme cómo había llegado allí él solo, en medio de la noche. Porque además Grover no llevaba los pantalones puestos, y donde debían estar sus piernas… donde debían estar sus piernas…**

-¿Qué había? ¿Qué había? No puedo aguantar el misterio. –Dijo Leo. Ya para este punto todos habían pensado que era un caso perdido y ya no lo escuchaban.

**Mi madre me miró con seriedad y me habló con un tono que nunca había empleado antes:**

—**Percy. ¡Cuéntamelo ya!**

**Tartamudeé algo sobre las anc****ianas del puesto de frutas y sobre la señora Dodds, y mi madre se quedó mirándome con una palidez mortal a la luz de los relámpagos. Por fin agarró su bolso, me lanzó el impermeable y exclamó:**

— **¡Meteos en el coche! ¡Los dos! ¡Venga!**

-Me parece que se lo veía venir, por lo rápido que ha reaccionado. –Comentó Hera pensativa.

**Grover echó a correr hacia el Cámaro, pero en realidad no corría, no exactamente. Trotaba, sacudía sus peludos cuartos traseros, y de repente su historia sobre una dolencia muscular en las piernas cobró sentido. Comprendí cómo podía avanzar tan rápido y aun así cojear cuando caminaba.**

**Sí, lo comprendí porque allí donde debían estar sus pies, no había pies. Había pezuñas.**

-Ah con que era eso… -Se dio cuenta Leo.

Todos en la sala comenzaron a bostezar pues ya era muy tarde, pero los dioses les convencieron de leer un capitulo mas. Percy puso mala cara pues sabía lo que venía a continuación.

Orión se fue a donde Poseidón para pedirle a Percy bebé. Poseidón le paso a Percy bebé y este gorjeaba feliz. Todos estaban recolocándose en sus asientos y Percy estaba al lado de Annabeth.

Atenea empezó a sospechar cosas raras que para ella ni en un millón de años pasarían cuando sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Jason.

-¡¿Quién quiere leer?!

-¡Yo! ¡Yo! ¡Yo! –Fue dando votes Teseo a por el libro. Cuando lo cogió comenzó a leer. –Capitulo 4: **"Mi madre me enseña a torear"**...

* * *

><p>Hola a todos!<p>

Volví a actualizar después de un día de sequía. Bueno como siempre espero que dejen review y me den sugerencias para continuar o correcciones. Lo que os salga.

Ahora voy a contestar a los reviews que no puedo contestar por PM que solo es uno:

-**myra: **cuando he puesto lo de triangulo amoroso me refería a que en el cuarto libro Riordan deja claro que Annabeth esta divida en dos amores (o eso parece): su primer amor y Percy. Como he sacado a Annabeth del cuarto libro he decidido dejarlo así, pero no pensaba dar pie a Luke. Gracias por dar tu opinión.

Bueno a todos espero volver a actualizar pronto.

Hasta pronto!


	5. Chapter 4: Mi madre me enseña a torear

**Capitulo 4: "Mi madre me enseña a torear"**

-¡¿Quién quiere leer?!

-¡Yo! ¡Yo! ¡Yo! –Fue dando votes Teseo a por el libro. Cuando lo cogió comenzó a leer. –Capitulo 4: **"Mi madre me enseña a torear"**...

-¿Torear? ¿No estabais huyendo? ¿Qué hacías con toros? –Le preguntó con curiosidad Dioniso.

-Bueno ya lo veréis durante el capitulo… -Respondió Percy. Luego murmuró para que nadie lo escuchase: -Ojala hubiese sido toros…

Teseo siguió leyendo.

**Atravesamos la noche a través de oscuras carreteras comarcales. El viento azotaba el Cámaro. La lluvia golpeaba el parabrisas. Yo no sabía cómo mi madre podía ver algo, pero siguió pisando el acelerador.**

-Eso es conducir y lo demás son tonterías. –Dijo Ares con un brillo loco en los ojos. Frank estaba cada vez más sockeado con su familia. Apolo y Hefesto se miraron con una sonrisa cómplice y hablaron:

-Al menos esas tonterías no te dejarían en mi hospital cada dos por tres. –Comenzó Apolo.

-O no dejarían a tu moto en mi taller. –Finalizó Hefesto.

Ares se puso rojo de ira pero se contuvo. La sala estalló en carcajadas para mayor vergüenza de Ares.

**Cada vez que estallaba un relámpago, yo miraba a Grover, sentado junto a mí en el asiento trasero, y pensaba que o me había vuelto majara o él llevaba puestos unos pantalones de alfombra de pelo largo.**

-Si, seguramente sea eso. –Comentó con ironía Katie.

**Pero no, tenía aquel olor de las excursiones al zoo de mascotas: olía a lanolina, de la lana; el olor de un animal de granja empapado.**

-Vaya, con que ahora soy un animal de granja… ¿Eh Percy? –Habló Grover a Percy. Percy solamente se sonrojó, pero Percy bebé que estaba en los brazos de Orión señaló a Grover y dijo:

-Burro.

Grover se puso rojo de la vergüenza. La sala entera estalló en arrullos y carcajadas.

—**Así que tú y mi madre… ¿os conocíais? —se me ocurrió decir.**

**Los ojos de Grover miraban una y otra vez el retrovisor, aunque no teníamos coches detrás.**

—**No exactamente —contestó—. Quiero decir que no nos conocíamos en persona, pero ella sabía que te vigilaba.**

-Eso ha sonado a acosador. –Comentó Jason para risa del resto.

— **¿Que me vigilabas?**

—**Te seguía la pista. Me aseguraba de que estuvieras bien. Pero no fingía ser tu amigo —añadió rápidamente—. Soy tu amigo.**

-Eso es todo un alivio. –Dijo Hazel.

—**Vale, pero ¿qué eres exactamente?**

—**Eso no importa ahora.**

— **¿Que no importa? Mi mejor amigo es un burro de cintura para abajo…**

-¡Que no soy un burro! Tu y tus ideas extrañas… -Se quejó Grover totalmente rojo de la vergüenza. Percy lo miró con pidiendo disculpas.

**Grover soltó un balido gutural.**

— **¡Cabra! —gritó.**

— **¿Qué?**

— **¡Que de cintura para abajo soy una cabra!**

—**Pero si acabas de decir que no importa.**

-¿Ves? No necesitas mi ayuda para avergonzarte, tu solito puedes llegar a hacerlo. Contradiciéndote, acciones extrañas,… - Empezó a enumerar Percy.

-Mira quien fue a hablar, don no hago cosas raras nunca. –Lo cortó Leo.

Percy lo miró extrañado tratando de ubicarlo y dijo:

-Perdona, ¿te conozco? –Leo se cayó para atrás en el asiento con cara de _"¿Enserio no me reconoces? ¿Al tipo que a construido un barco chulisimo para que salves el mundo? La vida es injusta…" _Luego recordó que Percy era bastante mas joven de cuando lo conoció asi que se limitó a responder:

-Bueno, yo… –Se auto señaló. – Estos cuatro…. –Señaló a los de la profecía. – Y Annabeth y tú, tenemos una importantísima misión para salvar el mundo. Ah y se me olvidaba todos estos romanos aquí presentes… -Señaló a los romanos. – Te nombraron pretor.

Percy lo miró como si estubiese majareta, pero por la cara seria que por primera vez tenía Leo, y las caras del resto de gente que señaló empezó a creerse eso. Luego se acordó de un detallito de nada:

-¿Vais a ayudarnos a destruir a Cronos?

-Ay no, nosotros estamos para derrotar a la diosa cara de polvo ¡Gea! –gritó Leo como si fuese lo mas emocionante del mundo. Percy miró triste el suelo al parecer el mundo no podía esperar para ser destruido otra vez y lo metían otra vez a salvarlo. Annabeth estaba parecida.

Los dioses miraban incrédulos al duendecillo hijo de Hefesto, quien había aclarado que no Cronos se había levantado en un futuro, si no que también Gea. Los dioses comenzaron a entender por que las Moiras querían que apoyaran a Percy, su futuro era bastante difícil…

Teseo para animarlos a todos o al menos distraerlos siguió leyendo.

— **¡Bee-ee-ee! ¡Hay sátiros que te patearían ante tal insulto!**

-Tu no, tu no. –Chilló Percy bebé con una sonrisa y dando aplausos. Orión miró a su medio hermanito con cariño. Apolo viendo tan feliz a Orión con Percy se arrepintió de haber echo que Artemisa lo matase sin querer.

— **¡Uau! Sátiros. ¿Quieres decir criaturas imaginarias como las de los mitos que nos explicaba el señor Brunner?**

— **¿Eran las ancianas del puesto imaginarias, Percy? ¿Lo era la señora Dodds?**

— **¡Así que admites que había una señora Dodds!**

-Como sabía yo que no la ibas a dejar pasar. –Comentó Thalia sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—**Por supuesto.**

—**Entonces ¿por qué…?**

—**Cuanto menos sepas, menos monstruos atraerás —respondió Grover, como si fuese una obviedad—. Tendimos una niebla sobre los ojos de los humanos. Confiamos en que pensaras que la Benévola era una alucinación. Pero no funcionó porque empezaste a comprender quién eres.**

— **¿Quién…? Un momento. ¿Qué quieres decir?**

-Que lento eres, sesos de alga. –Habló Annabeth divertida. Percy la miró y sonrió:

-O es que tú eres demasiado "listilla". Aparte estaba descubriendo que era parte de la mitología griega, no podía pensar bien.

-Yo diría que nunca piensas bien. –Soltó Nico como quien no quiere la cosa finalizando la conversación.

**Volví a oír aquel aullido torturado en algún lugar detrás de nosotros, más cerca que antes. Fuera lo que fuese lo que nos perseguía, seguía nuestro rastro.**

-¿Monstruo? –Preguntó Reyna. Cuando Percy iba a responder esta dijo con ironía: -Para que lo pregunto si es Percy el mestizo con más suerte del mundo. Tonta de mí.

La sala comenzó a reírse con el comentario de Reyna. Poseidón empezó a ponerse en tensión.

—**Percy —dijo mi madre—, hay demasiado que explicar y no tenemos tiempo. Debemos llevarte a un lugar seguro.**

— **¿Seguro de qué? ¿Quién me persigue?**

—**Oh, casi nadie —soltó Grover, aún molesto por mi comentario del burro—. Sólo el Señor de los Muertos y algunas de sus criaturas más sanguinarias.**

-¡¿Por qué atacas a mi hijo, hermano?! –Gritó Poseidón tridente en mano. Hades que sabía que no debía hacer nada inoportuno cuando Poseidón estaba enfadado. Así que solamente decidió encogerse de hombros y no decir ninguna palabra.

-Hades creía que yo había robado lo que el buscaba. Como puedes ver no me pasó nada. –Dijo Percy compadeciéndose y ayudando a su tío. Poseidón se calmó un poquito y Hades le lanzó una mirada de agradecimiento a su sobrino. Percy solamente sonrió.

— **¡Grover!**

—**Perdone, señora Jackson. ¿Puede conducir más rápido, por favor?**

-¡Si! Eso es, ¡Más rápido! –Gritó esta vez Clarisse con el mismo brillo loco que su padre. Frank ya estaba aprendiendo a ignorarlos.

**Intenté hacerme a la idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero fui incapaz. Sabía que no era un sueño. Yo no tenía imaginación. En la vida se me habría ocurrido algo tan raro.**

-¡¿Enserio?! –Exclamaron sorprendidos los Stoll. La sala empezó a reír ante las tonterías de esos dos.

**Mi madre giró bruscamente a la izquierda. Nos adentramos a toda velocidad en una carretera aún más estrecha, dejando atrás granjas sombrías, colinas boscosas y carteles de «Recoja sus propias fresas» sobre vallas blancas.**

— **¿Adonde vamos? —pregunté.**

-Claramente a recoger fresas. –Dijo sarcástico Will. Rachel le dio un buen golpe con una cara de _"Percy está siendo perseguido y tu solamente diciendo chorradas." _

-Me encantan las fresas. Después de los cereales, claro. –Habló adivinen quien. Si, Demeter quien se hizo aparecer unas fresas. Todos en la sala la miraron con mucha envidia. Demeter al ver esto hizo aparecer fresas para todos.

—**Al campamento de verano del que te hablé. —La voz de mi madre sonó hermética; intentaba no asustarse para no asustarme a mí—. Al sitio donde tu padre quería que fueras.**

—**Al sitio donde tú no querías que fuera.**

-¡Percy! –Regañaron Annabeth y Thalia. Annabeth le dio un gran golpe y Thalia se limitó a tocarle para que recibiese una descarga que le dejó los pelos en punta.

A todo esto Percy bebé reía de todo lo que le estaba pasando a su yo futuro.

—**Por favor, cielo —suplicó mi madre—. Esto ya es bastante duro. Intenta entenderlo. Estás en peligro.**

— **¿Porque unas ancianas cortan hilo?**

—**No eran ancianas —intervino Grover—. Eran las Moiras. ¿Sabes qué significa el hecho de que se te aparecieran? Sólo lo hacen cuando estás a punto… cuando alguien está a punto de morir.**

-¿Grover? –Se auto interrumpió Teseo.

-¿Si?

-Eres todo un rayo de sol.

La sala entera estalló en carcajadas y Teseo sonrió satisfecho de haber quitado la poca tensión que había.

—**Un momento. Has dicho estás.**

—**No, no lo he dicho, he dicho alguien.**

—**Querías decir estás. ¡Te referías a mí!**

— **¡Quería decir estás como cuando se dice alguien, no tú!**

-¿Alguien más se a perdido? –Preguntó inocentemente Hazel. La sala entera levantó las manos. Percy y Grover se miraron avergonzados. Estaban siendo perseguidos a muerte y lo único que hacían era discutir como tontos.

— **¡Chicos! —dijo mamá.**

-Sally poniendo orden. –Dijo Nico.

**Giró bruscamente a la derecha y vio justo a tiempo una figura que logró esquivar; una forma oscura y fugaz que desapareció detrás de nosotros entre la tormenta.**

— **¿Qué era eso? —pregunté.**

—**Ya casi llegamos —respondió mi madre, haciendo caso omiso de mi pregunta—. Un par de kilómetros más. Por favor, por favor, por favor…**

-Por favor, por favor, por favor… -También empezaron a decir Poseidón, algunos dioses y todos los semidioses de la sala. Aunque sabían que era inútil, con la suerte de Percy… Aunque los del campamento mestizo sabían como acabaría todo.

**No sabía dónde nos encontrábamos, pero me descubrí inclinado hacia delante, esperando llegar allí cuanto antes.**

**Fuera, nada salvo lluvia y oscuridad: la clase de paisaje desierto que hay en la punta de Long Island.**

**Pensé en la señora Dodds metamorfoseándose en aquella cosa de colmillos afilados y alas coriáceas.**

**Me estremecí. Realmente no era una criatura humana. Y había querido matarme.**

-Increíble deducción Sherlock. –Comentó sarcástico Octavian y Hércules rió con el. Zeus sonrió. Percy y Zoë miraron a Hércules con odio.

**Entonces pensé en el señor Brunner… y en su bolígrafo-espada. Antes de que pudiera preguntarle a Grover sobre aquello, se me erizó el vello de la nuca. Hubo un resplandor, una repentina explosión y el coche estalló.**

-Eso más que a Hades me suena a Zeus. –Comentó Nico defendiendo a su padre. Poseidón se le quedó mirando mal a Zeus.

**Recuerdo sentirme liviano, como si me aplastaran, frieran y lavaran todo al mismo tiempo. Despegué la frente de la parte trasera del asiento del conductor y exclamé:**

— **¡Ay!**

-¡¿Te cae un rayo y solo dices ay?! –Exclamaron incrédulos los héroes del pasado excepto Hércules.

Percy solamente se encogió de hombros.

— **¡Percy! —gritó mi madre.**

**Intenté sacudirme el aturdimiento. No estaba muerto y el coche no había explotado realmente. Nos habíamos metido en una zanja. Las portezuelas del lado del conductor estaban atascadas en el barro. El techo se había abierto como una cáscara de huevo y la lluvia nos empapaba. Un rayo. Era la única explicación. Nos había sacado de la carretera. Junto a mí, en el asiento, Grover estaba inmóvil.**

— **¡Grover!**

Todos en la sala miraron preocupados a Grover. Le habían cogido cariño a ese torpe pero valiente sátiro.

**Tumbado hacia delante, un hilillo de sangre le corría por la comisura de los labios. Le sacudí la peluda cadera mientras pensaba: « ¡No! ¡Aunque seas mitad cabra, eres mi mejor amigo y no quiero que te mueras!**

-Yo también te quiero Percy. –Ironizó Grover rojo por la vergüenza. –Pero gracias por preocuparte.

-De nada, eres mi amigo, ¿no? –Le respondió Percy con una sonrisa. Grover sonrió a Percy. Percy bebé decía:

-Burro bueno. Burro bueno…

Grover lo miró con una gotita en la cabeza.

—**Comida —gimió, y supe que había esperanza.**

La sala entera estalló en carcajadas. Grover se sonrojó por las orejas.

—**Percy —dijo mi madre—, tenemos que… —Le falló la voz.**

**Miré hacia atrás. En un destello de un relámpago, a través del parabrisas trasero salpicado de barro, vi una figura que avanzaba pesadamente hacia nosotros en el recodo de la carretera. La visión me puso piel de gallina. **

-Cobarde. –Soltó Ares, un segundo después estaba duchándose junto a unos peces del Atlántico. Poseidón sonreía inocente.

**Era la silueta oscura de un tipo enorme, como un jugador de fútbol americano. Parecía sostener una manta sobre la cabeza. Su mitad superior era voluminosa y peluda. Con los brazos levantados parecía tener cuernos.**

Atenea, sus hijos y por supuesto Teseo estaban empezando a descubrir que monstruo perseguía a Percy. Teseo miró muy preocupado a las dos versiones de su medio hermano. Percy bebé al notar la preocupación de Teseo le cogió un dedo de la mano. Teseo le sonrió.

**Tragué saliva.**

— **¿Quién es…?**

—**Percy —dijo mi madre, mortalmente sería—. Sal del coche.**

**E intentó abrir su portezuela, pero estaba atascada en el barro. Lo intenté con la mía. También estaba atascada. Miré desesperadamente el agujero del techo. Habría podido ser una salida, pero los bordes chisporroteaban y humeaban.**

-Percy y su mala suerte siempre en el peor momento. –Se quejó Chris.

— **¡Sal por el otro lado! —Urgió mi madre—. Percy, tienes que correr. ¿Ves aquel árbol grande?**

— **¿Qué?**

**Otro resplandor, y por el agujero humeante del techo vi lo que me indicaba: un grueso árbol de Navidad del tamaño de los de la Casa Blanca, en la cumbre de la colina más cercana.**

-He aparecido antes que tu, Aliento de Muerto. –Celebró Thalia. La sala se le quedó mirando los sin entender nada de nada, excepto los que sabían la historia de Thalia. Todos se reían de la infantilidad de Thalia.

-Ya bueno como un grueso arcos de Navidad. Igual es una indirecta. –Repuso Nico con una sonrisa de diversión. Thalia se giró furiosa hacía Percy:

-¡¿Qué?! Yo no he dicho que estés gorda. –Percy lanzó una mirada envenenada a Nico quien se partía de risa hasta que vio la mirada. –Tranquilízate, por favor.

-Tranquilízate Thalia que de momento no te ha dicho gorda. Espero. –Trató de tranquilizar Annabeth. Thalia se tranquilizó un poquito, pero siguió echando chispitas cada poco tiempo.

—**Ese es el límite de la propiedad, el campamento del que te hablé —insistió mi madre—. Sube a esa colina y verás una extensa granja valle abajo. Corre y no mires atrás. Grita para pedir ayuda. No pares hasta llegar a la puerta.**

—**Mamá, tú también vienes.**

-Ella no puede pasar por el escudo… -Señaló tristemente Malcolm.

—**Tenía la cara pálida y los ojos tristes como cuando miraba el océano—. ¡Venga, mamá! —grité—. Tú vienes conmigo. Ayúdame a llevar a Grover…**

-Eres muy leal. –Observó Atenea pensando _"Demasiado diría yo, tanto como para ser un defecto fatídico."_ Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al descubrir eso.

— **¡Comida! —gimió Grover de nuevo.**

Grover se puso rojo hasta las orejas, de nuevo. La sala soltó una risita por los comentarios del Grover desmayado.

**El hombre con la manta en la cabeza seguía aproximándose, mientras bufaba y gruñía. Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca, reparé en que no podía estar sosteniendo una manta sobre la cabeza, porque sus manos, unas manos enormes y carnosas, le colgaban de los costados. No había ninguna manta. Lo que significaba que aquella enorme y voluminosa masa peluda, demasiado grande para ser su cabeza… era su cabeza. Y las puntas que parecían cuernos…**

Teseo confirmó sus sospechas y empezó a pensar en como se pudo librar de tan formidable rival sin armas y sin entrenamiento.

—**No nos quiere a nosotros —dijo mi madre—. Te quiere a ti. Además, yo no puedo cruzar el límite de la propiedad.**

—**Pero…**

—**No tenemos tiempo, Percy. Vete, por favor.**

**Entonces me enfadé:**

-Malas noticias para el monstruo. –Comentó Dakota.

**me enfadé con mi madre, con Grover la cabra y con aquella cosa que se nos echaba encima, lenta e inexorablemente, como un toro.**

**Trepé por encima de Grover y abrí la puerta bajo la lluvia.**

—**Nos vamos juntos. ¡Vamos, mamá!**

—**Te he dicho que…**

— **¡Mamá! No voy a dejarte. Ayúdame con Grover.**

"_Terriblemente leal"_ volvió a pensar Atenea.

-Eres un muy buen hijo. –Habló Hestia a Percy

-Gracias, lady Hestia.

**No esperé su respuesta. Salí a gatas fuera y arrastré a Grover. Me resultó demasiado liviano para sus dimensiones, pero no habría llegado muy lejos si mi madre no me hubiera ayudado.**

-Blandengue. –Murmuró bastante bajito Ares para que Poseidón no lo escuchase esta vez.

**Nos echamos los brazos de Grover por los hombros y empezamos a subir a trompicones por la colina, a través de hierba húmeda que nos llegaba hasta la cintura.**

**Al mirar atrás, vi al monstruo claramente por primera vez. Medía unos dos metros, sus brazos y piernas eran algo similar a la portada de la revista **_**Muscle Man:**_

-Y tu, ¿Cómo sabes acerca de esa revista? –Preguntó curiosa Piper.

Percy se sonrojo furiosamente y empezó a tartamudear:

-Bu-bueno… Nunca esta de más ver consejos para estar así… ¿no?

-Oh tranquilo, en futuro estarás mejor que todos esos. –Chilló una hija de Afrodita entre la multitud. Annabeth frunció el ceño.

Hércules instó a Teseo a seguir leyendo porque no quería escuchar esa estupida conversación. Según Hércules no había nadie mas sexy que el.

**bíceps y tríceps y un montón más de íceps, todos ellos embutidos en una piel surcada de venas como si fueran pelotas de béisbol. No llevaba ropa excepto la interior —unos calzoncillos blancos—, cosa que habría resultado graciosa de no ser porque la parte superior del cuerpo daba tanto miedo. Una pelambrera hirsuta y marrón comenzaba a la altura del ombligo y se espesaba a medida que ascendía hacia los hombros.**

-Creo que habría que cambiarle al Minotauro el modelito. –Pensó en alto Afrodita. Algunas de sus hijas asintieron.

**El cuello era una masa de músculo y pelo que conducía a la enorme cabezota, que tenía un hocico tan largo como mi brazo, y narinas altivas de las que colgaba un aro de metal brillante, ojos negros y crueles, y cuernos: unos enormes cuernos blanquinegros con puntas tan afiladas como no se consiguen con un sacapuntas eléctrico.**

-¿Enserio solo pensaste en que se pudo afilar los cuernos con un sacapuntas eléctrico en un momento como ese? –Preguntó incrédula Clarisse.

-Al parecer, si. –Contesto Percy.

**De repente lo reconocí. Aquel monstruo aparecía en una de las primeras historias que nos había contado el señor Brunner. Pero no podía ser real. **

**Parpadeé para quitarme la lluvia de los ojos.**

—**Es…**

—**El hijo de Pasífae —dijo mi madre—. Ojalá hubiera sabido cuánto deseaban matarte.**

-Al parecer ya lo tenía previsto desde hace tiempo una situación así. –Comentó Hermes.

—**Pero es el Min…**

—**No digas su nombre —me advirtió—. Los nombres tienen poder.**

-¿Cómo ella puede saber tantas cosas de nuestro mundo? –Preguntó curioso Apolo.

-Ella antes podía ver a través de la niebla. –Respondió Quirón sencillamente.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –Preguntó Percy incredulo.

-Era de suponerse.

Después de la conversación Apolo empezó a pensar que igual Sally Jackson podía ser uno de sus legados.

**El árbol seguía demasiado lejos: a unos treinta metros colina arriba, por lo menos.**

**Volví a mirar atrás.**

**El hombre toro se inclinó sobre el coche, mirando por las ventanillas. En realidad, más que mirar olisqueaba, como siguiendo un rastro. Me pregunté si era tonto, pues no estábamos a más de quince metros.**

— **¿Comida? —repitió Grover.**

—**Chist —susurré—. Mamá, ¿qué está haciendo? ¿Es que no nos ve?**

—**Ve y oye fatal. Se guía por el olfato. Pero pronto adivinará dónde estamos.**

-Poseidón ¿como lograste enamorarla? Ella es demasiado inteligente para ti. –Habló Atenea con diversión.

-Que tú no sepas ver mis encantos no es mi culpa. –Respondió solamente Poseidón pues el estaba nervioso por su hijo y Sally.

**Como si mamá le hubiera dado la entrada, el hombre toro aulló furioso. Agarró el Cámaro de Gabe por el techo rasgado, y el chasis crujió y se resquebrajó. Levantó el coche por encima de su cabeza y lo arrojó a la carretera, donde cayó sobre el asfalto mojado y patinó despidiendo chispas a lo largo de más de cien metros antes de detenerse. El tanque de gasolina explotó.**

**«Ni un rasguño», recordé decir a Gabe.**

**¡Vaya!**

La sala entera se rió del pensamiento de Percy y de que a Gabe le rompiera el coche el minotauro.

—**Percy —dijo mi madre—, cuando te vea embestirá. Espera hasta el último segundo y te apartas de su camino saltando a un lado. No cambia muy bien de dirección una vez se lanza en embestida. ¿Entiendes?**

-Buena estrategia. –Dijeron a la vez Annabeth y Atenea.

— **¿Cómo sabes todo eso?**

—**Llevo mucho tiempo temiendo este ataque. Debería haber tomado las medidas oportunas. Fui una egoísta al mantenerte a mi lado.**

-Ella no fue egoísta, fue una buena madre. –Hablaron Artemisa y Hera al mismo tiempo. Ambas se miraron sorprendidas y el resto de la sala también. Por todos era sabido que la relación entre esas dos no era de las mejores, pero para mayor sorpresa de todos se sonrieron mutuamente.

— **¿Al mantenerme a tu lado? Pero qué…**

**Otro aullido de furia y el hombre toro empezó a subir la colina con grandes pisotones.**

**Nos había olido.**

**El solitario pino estaba sólo a unos metros, pero la colina era cada vez más empinada y resbaladiza, y Grover nos pesaba más. **

-Siento no haber podido ayudar más. –Dijo Grover apenado.

-Tranquilo Grover, nadie te reprocha nada. –Trató de tranquilizarlo Percy. Grover le sonrió por ser tan buen amigo.

**El monstruo se nos echaba encima. Unos segundos más y lo tendríamos allí.**

**Mi madre debía de estar exhausta, pero sostenía a Grover con el hombro.**

— **¡Márchate, Percy! ¡Aléjate de nosotros! Recuerda lo que te he dicho.**

**No quería hacerlo, pero ella estaba en lo cierto: era nuestra única oportunidad. Eché a correr hacia la izquierda, me volví y vi a la criatura abalanzarse sobre mí. Los oscuros ojos le brillaban de odio.**

**Apestaba como carne podrida.**

-Eww –Coreó toda la sala imaginándose el olor.

**Agachó la cabeza y embistió, apuntando los cuernos afilados como navajas directamente a mi pecho.**

**El miedo me urgía a salir pitando, pero eso no funcionaría. Jamás lograría huir corriendo de aquella cosa. Así que me mantuve en el sitio y, en el último momento, salté a un lado.**

-¡Bien hecho Prissy! –Celebró Clarisse a su manera.

**El hombre toro pasó como un huracán, como un tren de mercancías. Soltó un aullido de frustración y se dio la vuelta, pero esta vez no hacia mí, sino hacia mi madre, que estaba dejando a Grover sobre la hierba.**

-Ay no, Sally –dijo Poseidón totalmente preocupado.

**Habíamos alcanzado la cresta de la colina. Al otro lado veía un valle, justo como había dicho mi madre, y las luces de una granja azotada por la lluvia. Pero estaba a unos trescientos metros. Jamás lo conseguiríamos. **

**El monstruo gruñó, piafando. Siguió mirando a mi madre, que empezaba a retirarse colina abajo, hacia la carretera, tratando de alejarlo de Grover.**

— **¡Corre, Percy! —gritó—. ¡Yo no puedo acompañarte! ¡Corre!**

-¡Corre! –Instó toda la sala excepto los de siempre.

Percy había cerrado los ojos para reprimir las lágrimas, odiaba aquel momento con toda su alma. No quería revivirlo… De repente una mano firme pero calida se deslizó en la suya. Cuando levantó la mirada se encontró con la mirada de Annabeth llena de cariño y compresión. Se sonrojó un poco y le apretó la mano de vuelta a Annabeth.

Nadie en la sala se dio cuenta de este detalle excepto Afrodita quien suspiró de ternura.

**Pero me quedé allí, paralizado por el miedo, mientras la bestia embestía contra ella. Mi madre intentó apartarse, como me había dicho que hiciera, pero esta vez la criatura fue más lista: adelantó una horripilante mano y la agarró por el cuello antes de que pudiese huir. Aunque ella se resistió, pataleando y lanzando puñetazos al aire, la levantó del suelo.**

— **¡Mamá! ¡Aguanta que voy!**

**Ella me miró a los ojos y consiguió emitir una última palabra:**

— **¡Huye!**

**Entonces, con un rugido airado, el monstruo apretó las manos alrededor del cuello de mi madre y ella se disolvió ante mis ojos, convirtiéndose en luz, una forma resplandeciente y dorada, como una proyección holográfica. Un resplandor cegador, y de repente… había desaparecido. **

Poseidón arrugó la cara y derramó unas cuantas lágrimas. Hades le puso una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo. Atenea comenzó a pensar que Sally no se había desintegrado y que había desaparecido en una luz dorada. Abrió los ojos de la sorpresa _"No estaba muerta, la han tomado como rehén contra el chico."_

Percy apretó más fuerte la mano de Annabeth y esta le devolvió el apretón. Percy bebé soltaba lagrimones en brazos de Orión y preguntaba:

-¿Mamá puff? ¿Mamá desapaecio? Mamá, mamá… -Todos en la sala lo miraban tristes.

Teseo continuó leyendo.

—**¡Noooo!**

**La ira sustituyó al miedo. Sentí una fuerza abrasadora que me subía por las extremidades: el mismo subidón de energía que me había embargado cuando a la señora Dodds le crecieron garras.**

**El hombre toro se volvió hacia Grover, que yacía indefenso en la hierba. Se le aproximó, olisqueando a mi mejor amigo como dispuesto a levantarlo y disolverlo también.**

**No iba a permitirlo.**

-Gracias Percy. –Sonrió Grover agradecido.

**Me quité el impermeable rojo.**

— **¡Eh, tú! ¡Eh! —Grité, mientras sacudía el impermeable, corriendo hacia el monstruo—. ¡Eh, imbécil! ¡Mostrenco!**

-Percy tus insultos matarían a un monstruo del ataque de risa que le daría. –Comentó Thalia divertida. Percy le saco la lengua.

— **¡Brrrrr! —Se volvió hacia mí sacudiendo los puños carnosos.**

**Tenía una idea; una idea estúpida, pero fue la única que se me ocurrió.**

-Mejor que nada ya es. –Habló Aquiles.

**Me puse delante del grueso pino y sacudí el impermeable rojo ante el hombre toro, listo para saltar a un lado en el último momento.**

**Pero no sucedió así.**

-Nunca sucede como lo planeas Percy. –Dijo Rachel con una risilla.

**El monstruo embistió demasiado rápido, con los brazos extendidos para cortar mis vías de escape.**

**El tiempo se ralentizó.**

**Mis piernas se tensaron. Como no podía saltar a un lado, salté hacia arriba y, brincando en la cabeza de la criatura como si fuera un trampolín, giré en el aire y aterricé sobre su cuello.**

La sala entera miró boquiabierta a Percy. Este solamente se encogió de hombros.

**¿Cómo lo hice?**

-Eso queremos saberlo. –Comentó Perseo.

**No tuve tiempo de analizarlo. Un micro-segundo más tarde, la cabeza del monstruo se estampó contra el árbol y el impacto casi me arranca los dientes.**

-Aquello dolió, ¿sabes Percy? –Le dijo Thalia a Percy frotándose la zona dolorida. Percy compuso una sonrisa de disculpa y le respondió:

-Mi vida estaba en peligro, así que no te quejes, Cara Pino.

**El hombre toro se sacudió, intentando derribarme. Yo me aferré a sus cuernos para no acabar en tierra.**

**Los rayos y truenos aún eran abundantes. La lluvia me nublaba la vista y el olor a carne podrida me quemaba la nariz. El monstruo se revolvía girando como un toro de rodeo. Tendría que haber reculado hacia el árbol y aplastarme contra el tronco, pero al parecer aquella cosa sólo tenía una marcha: hacia delante.**

-Vaya, te diste cuenta. Heredaste más cerebro de tu madre que de Aliento de Alga. –Comentó Atenea con una sonrisa para molestar a Poseidón quien todavía no lograba superar la supuesta muerte de Sally. Atenea al ver esto dijo: -No esta muerta, la tienen de rehén para atraer al chico.

Percy asintió a lo ultimo dicho de Atenea. Poseidón se relajó bastante, pero se dio cuenta de que en el libro su hijo todavía seguía en peligro. Así que volvió a ponerse nervioso. Apolo miraba a su tío pensando _Tengo que estar preparado para cuando le de un paro cardiaco porque al ritmo que va el libro…"_.

**Grover seguía gimiendo en el suelo. Quise gritarle que se callara, pero de la manera en que me estaban zarandeando de un lado a otro, si hubiese abierto la boca me habría mordido la lengua.**

— **¡Comida! —insistía Grover.**

-¿Podrías parar de repetir eso? Porque al final tu vas a acabar siendo eso. –Habló con cansancio Nico.

**El hombre toro se encaró hacia él, piafó de nuevo y se preparó para embestir. Pensé en cómo había estrangulado a mi madre, cómo la había hecho desaparecer en un destello de luz, y la rabia me llenó como gasolina de alto octanaje. Le agarré un cuerno e intenté arrancárselo con todas mis fuerzas.**

-¡Ja! Ni que lo fueras a lograr, chaval. –Dijo con sorna Ares. Todos los que sabían la historia en la sala lo miraron como relamiéndose.

Si rompe el cuerno… Prometerías…. No se… ¿Ir a jugar todos los domingos con Cerbero al inframundo? –Preguntó Nico tratando de buscarle compañía a Cerbero. Annabeth sonrió con la idea de Nico.

-Como es imposible que lo logre, por supuesto que si. Lo juro por el Estigio. –Contestó Ares segurísimo. –Pero si no rompe el cuerno pasarás a ser mi sirviente por la eternidad. Un sirviente inmortal a mis órdenes.

-Acepto. Yo también lo juro por el Estigio. –Resonaron dos truenos por la sala. Nico se giró a Hades quien estaba muy preocupado y con una sonrisa maliciosa y un guiño le dijo: -Vete preparando un permiso especial para cierto dios.

Hades sonrió con la misma sonrisa de Nico.

**El monstruo se tensó, soltó un gruñido de sorpresa y entonces… ¡crack!**

-¡Imposible! –Chilló Ares. El resto de la sala estalló en carcajadas.

-Vete preparando galletas enormes para perros y pelotitas de goma porque de ahora en adelante, ¡Cerbero tiene un nuevo amigo! Y ese eres tu Ares. –Habló Nico divertido. Ares le devolvió la mirada fastidiado.

**Aulló y me lanzó por los aires.**

**Aterricé de bruces en la hierba, golpeándome la cabeza contra una piedra. Me incorporé aturdido y con la visión borrosa, pero tenía un trozo de cuerno astillado en la mano, un arma del tamaño de un cuchillo.**

Teseo y Poseidón suspiraron aliviados ahora su medio hermano/ hijo estaba armado.

**El monstruo embistió una vez más.**

**Sin pensarlo, me hice a un lado, me puse de rodillas y, cuando pasó junto a mí como una exhalación, le clavé el asta partida en un costado, hacia arriba, justo en la peluda caja torácica. **

Todos aplaudieron felices de que Percy hubiera vencido al minotauro. Los dioses pensaban en el grandioso y difícil futuro que tendría este chico, pues sin entrenamiento alguno había vencido ni más ni menos que al minotauro y a una furia.

Poseidón y Hades miraban orgullosos a su hijo/ sobrino. Zeus lo miró fastidiado con cara de _"Nadie quita protagonismo a mis hijos."_.

**El hombre toro rugió de agonía. Se sacudió, se agarró el pecho y por fin empezó a desintegrarse; no como mi madre, en un destello de luz dorada, sino como arena que se desmorona. El viento se lo llevó a puñados, del mismo modo que a la señora Dodds.**

**La criatura había desaparecido.**

**La lluvia cesó. La tormenta aún tronaba, pero ya a lo lejos. Apestaba a ganado y me temblaban las rodillas.**

-Debilucho. –Murmuró esta vez Hércules. Los que lo escucharon lo miraron con asco y odio. Octavian, en cambio, sonrió.

**Sentía la cabeza como si me la hubieran partido en dos. Estaba débil, asustado y temblaba de pena. Acababa de ver a mi madre desvanecerse. Quería tumbarme en el suelo y llorar, pero Grover necesitaba ayuda, así que me las apañé para tirar de él y adentrarme a trompicones en el valle, hacia las luces de la granja. Lloraba, llamaba a mi madre, pero seguí arrastrando a Grover: no pensaba dejarlo en la estacada.**

Artemisa y Zoë miraron a Percy con renovado respeto. Su madre había muerto, pero se anteponía y ayudaba a su amigo. Definitivamente era distinto.

**Lo último que recuerdo es que me derrumbé en un porche de madera, mirando un ventilador de techo que giraba sobre mi cabeza, polillas revoloteando alrededor de una luz amarilla, y los rostros severos de un hombre barbudo de expresión familiar y una chica guapa con una melena rubia ondulada de princesa.**

Percy y Annabeth se soltaron de las manos rapidamente mientras se sonrojaban furiosamente. El resto los miraba picaronamente. Los dos trataron de ocultar sus caras, gesto que hizo reír a toda la sala.

**Ambos me miraban, y la chica dijo:**

—**Es él. Tiene que serlo.**

-Si, su futuro amor. –Murmuró Piper divertida a Leo y a Jason. Estos se rieron.

—**Silencio, Annabeth —repuso el hombre—. El chico está consciente. Llévalo dentro.**

-Y… Fin. –Finalizó Teseo y luego añadió con diversión: -Por cierto, que borde Quirón.

-No pude evitarlo. –Admitió Quirón mirando con disculpa a Annabeth.

-Bueno todo el mundo a dormir, que mañana será un dia largo de lectura. ¡A los templos! –Proclamó Zeus. - Y... Octavian, acompáñanos.

Todos se fueron con sus respectivos padres a sus templos…

* * *

><p>Hola a todos!<p>

He vuelto a actualizar y pues nada que espero que os guste. Como siempre os voy a pedir que comentéis que tal os a parecido el capitulo, correcciones y así para saber como mejorar la historia. O cualquier petición que tengáis acerca de traer a alguien o personalidad de los personajes y así… Siempre tomo en cuenta todo lo que comentáis.

Espero volver a actualizar pronto, en el siguiente cap no leerán libro sino que pondré lo que pasa cuando se van a los templos. Bueno...

Hasta pronto!


	6. Chapter 5: Entre tramas y bromas

**Capitulo 5: Entre tramas y bromas**

Todos se fueron con sus respectivos padres a sus templos…

Pero antes, Poseidón agarró del brazo a Jason y ante la mirada confundida de este le preguntó seriamente:

-¿Tienes aprecio por Percy? ¿Te importa él?

-Por supuesto que si. ¿Por quien me toma? –Le respondió Jason confundido.

-Por un hijo de Zeus. Tu padre está tramando algo y necesita a Hércules y a Octavian, dos personas que odian infinitamente a Percy en esta sala. ¿Entiendes por donde voy? –Habló Poseidón rápidamente, puesto que había notado la mirada que le estaba dirigiendo Zeus. Jason comprendió lo que quería decir el dios y puso una cara de alarma total:

-¿Crees que traman algo contra Percy?

-Por favor, es mi hermano. Lo conozco desde siempre. Intentará que sus hijos recuperen el protagonismo de cualquier manera posible. Te necesita, así que no te excluirá de sus planes. ¿Podrías…? –Preguntó dubitativo Poseidón.

-Ni lo dude, señor Poseidón. –Respondió Jason seriamente.

-Suerte y gracias, Jason Grace. –Y se dio la vuelta, pero Jason escuchó una voz en su mente _"Si necesitas ayuda en cualquier momento o para venir a mi templo a contar las nuevas de esto… Tu solamente piensa mi nombre y di que necesitas." _ Jason contemplo como Poseidón se iba y después, endureció el semblante decidido a saber que tramaba su padre.

Jason se unió a Hércules, Octavian, Perseo y su padre Zeus. Zeus le hizo una muda pregunta con la mirada _"¿Que te ha dicho?" _Jason decidió actuar prepotente y con ansias de poder para que le contaran sus planes:

Nada interesante, algo que si importo el Percy algo ... Bah a usted único que me importa "que" todavía tienen que hacerme el poder do. Miró -Zeus con aprobación. Zeus inmediatamente les toma tres y un flash si tele transportado hacia do templo.

-Yo me voy a descansar. Buenas noches. –Dijo Perseo. Aunque antes de irse miró a todos con una clara advertencia _"Podéis tramar planes, pero como os atreváis a ejecutarlos…"_.

Jason miró a todos los lados del grandioso templo y se preguntó si todos los dioses tenían los mismos aposentos de Zeus. Seguramente no, sabía que a su padre le gustaba mostrarse poderoso en todos los sentidos.

Grandes estatuas de Zeus con el rayo maestro adornaban el salón, la cúpula del templo reproducía imágenes del cielo en una tormenta de rayos. Era como lo que Leo había hecho en el Argo II para mostrar el campamento mestizo en vivo y en directo. Seguramente aquella fantástica cúpula había sido hecha ni más ni menos que por Hefesto.

Jason pensó como Hera podía aguantar tanto egocentrismo por parte de su marido, quizás Zeus no era tan mala persona como se auto presentaba. Eso daba igual, ahora mismo se tenía que centrar en sacar todo acerca del plan para acabar con Percy Jackson.

Zeus, Octavian y Hércules esperaban a que Jason saliera de su ensimismamiento ante la sala del templo. Cuando Jason se unió a ellos, Octavian empezó a quejarse:

-No entiendo porque las Moiras nos hacen leer acerca del inútil de Percy Jackson. Ese chico no hace más que vender esa faceta de bonachón que ha engañado hasta a las mismísimas Moiras. –Acabo chillando con voz de niñita. Jason trató de contener la risa, ese augur era patético.

- Bueno eso sería una chorrada, el verdadero problema es que las Moiras creen que este chico es el héroe más poderoso de todos los tiempos. –Comento Zeus irritado.

-Padre, bien tú sabes quien es el mayor héroe de todos los tiempos y que yo sepa no es hijo de Poseidón. –Habló esta vez Hércules bastante celoso.

-Realmente. Yo he luchado junto a el y no es para tanto, un héroe mas del montón. No creo que un hijo de Poseidón logre superar a uno de Zeus ni en un millón de años. –Dijo Jason tratando de ganarse la confianza de Zeus, Hércules y Octavian. Por dentro Jason no hacia más que pensar _"No ser el más poderoso te convierte en el mejor héroe, sino en ser humilde y preocuparte por los tuyos. Y Percy os supera por goleada en poder y en ambas cualidades."_.

Zeus, Hercules y Octavian miraron con aprobación a Jason. Al final decidieron confiar un poco en el y dejarle participar en la charla _"Vamos a dejar a Percy Jackson por los suelos". _

Lo que ellos no sabían era que había un espía más en la sala. Hera, quien nunca ayudó a ningún héroe, se quedó a escuchar disimuladamente a su marido y los tres héroes. Le había cogido bastante cariño a Percy y no soportaría que su marido por sus estupideces lo matasen. Hera ya sabia que Jason estaba en aquella sala fingiendo para averiguar los planes de Zeus, pero ella solo sabía que solo conseguiría parcialmente la información.

Hera poseía cierta habilidad de poder leer la mente de quien tuviera delante, incluidos dioses. Ella nunca se había atrevido a utilizarlo con su marido, pero sabía que por esa cabeza llena de aire, planes perversos y a veces buenas acciones su marido tenia una fuerte muralla mental en sus pensamientos. Hera si trataba meterse en su mente solo conseguiría detalles inconexos, pero era mejor que nada.

Al final del día Hera esperaba que entre ella y Jason hayan recogido suficiente información para poder prever cual sería el siguiente movimiento de Zeus y sus dos compinches.

Mientras en otros templos…

Como por ejemplo el de Atenea. Había una gran reunión entre la diosa y sus hijos. Annabeth comentaba con mucha preocupación sus sospechas de que Zeus estaba tramando algo acerca de Percy:

-Madre, ¿No observaste la cara que tenía Zeus durante la lectura? Y, ¿Cuándo llamó al tal Octavian? Definitivamente traman algo. ¿Para que se llevaría sino a uno de los chicos que más odian a Percy? –Decía exasperada.

-Hija, ¿Seguro que no exageras? –Preguntó Atenea sin querer ver la verdad. Su padre no podría hacer algo así por celos hacía el chico.

-No, madre, no exagera. –Habló esta vez Malcolm. – Seguramente a Zeus le afectó aquello de oír que Percy era el mayor héroe de todos los tiempos y todos aquí sabemos que el defecto fatídico mas frecuente entre sus hijos es el "Ansia de poder".

-Ya, pero… -Atenea no tenía mucho más para argumentar a favor de su padre.

-¡Mama! Tienes que ser más objetiva. ¡Debes ver la verdad tras la mirada y acciones de Zeus! –Replicó Annabeth cada vez más exasperada con su madre.

-Tu también hija deberías pensar más objetivamente. No creas que no e visto las miradas que le echabas al hijo del Barba Percebe. –Annabeth que iba a protestar al oír esto se sonrojó al instante y empezó a abrir y cerrar la boca como un pez. – Pero te creo, mi padre estará tramando algo ahora mismo.

Atenea miraba a su hija con curiosidad, nunca antes una de sus hijas se había sentido atraída por un pececillo de Poseidón. No estaba muy feliz con ello, pero era su hija y más que nada deseaba su felicidad. Lo único que la tenía en duda era que había echo ese chico para que su hija se preocupara tanto por el, aunque con lo que había leído del libro sabia que ese chico era especial entre todos los que había por el mundo. Era único.

Annabeth recorría la sala una y otra vez entre pasos nerviosos. No había mirado ni una sola vez toda la arquitectura que contenía el templo de su madre y eso ya era grave. Le preocupaba un montón lo que Zeus estuviese tramando en contra de Percy. Malcolm al ver tan nerviosa a su media hermana, decidió tranquilizarla con algo en lo que se había fijado antes de salir de la sala de los tronos:

-Tranquila Annabeth, seguro que Poseidón no se quedará de brazos cruzados. De hecho, creo que ya ha entrado en acción. –Atenea y Annabeth lo miraron con curiosidad.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? –Preguntaron a la vez.

-Antes de que Zeus, Octavian y sus hijos se fueran Poseidón se llevó aparte a Jason. Y no creo que fuera para invitarle a tomar el té. –Respondió Malcolm. Annabeth y Atenea comprendieron de inmediato cual era la jugada de Poseidón. Atenea solo podía pensar _"Al menos no tiene tantas algas en el cerebro como parece..."._ Atenea y sus hijos estuvieron calculando durante un largo rato que planes podrían tener Zeus y sus hijos. Hubo bastantes conclusiones.

Al final todos decidieron ir a dormir pues estaban cansadísimos después de la agotadora lectura y las posteriores sospechas y así.

Mientras en el templo de Artemisa…

-Mi señora, Percy corre un grave peligro. Conozco a mi padre y se que, que le digan que alguien que no es su hijo sea el mayor héroe de todos los tiempos lo revienta. –Habló Thalia tratando de convencer a Artemisa de ayudar a Percy.

Todas las cazadoras estaban en el magnifico templo de Artemisa. El templo tenía un ligero brillo lunar plateado, pero Thalia no se fijaba en eso. Daba vueltas por toda la sala echando chispitas mientras de cuando en cuando maldecía porque no lograba convencer a su señora. Artemisa estaba sentada en su trono mirando a Thalia parlotear argumentos.

-¿Por qué debería ayudar a un hombre? –Preguntó despectivamente Artemisa. Zoë, quien estaba detrás, asintió a lo dicho por su señora.

-Porque ya lo has notado. Percy es distinto al resto de hombres y aparte en un futuro hará la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte. Tu yo del futuro, lady Artemisa, aprobó al joven y confió en el. –Respondió Thalia ante la última frase con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué habríamos de creerte? Eso solo es una sarta de tonterías. –Dijo con un poco de enfado y desconfianza en la voz Zoë.

-¿Por qué habría de mentiros? Soy vuestra teniente del futuro. Aparte Zoë, no deberías hablar mal de él porque gracias a ti el siente un profundo odio por Hércules. Se dio cuenta de tu historia y te defendió hasta el final. –Apuntó Thalia seriamente. Zoë, en cambio miraba incrédula a Thalia. No podía creerse lo que había escuchado.

-¿Es eso cierto? –Preguntó anonadada.

-Y.

- Mi señora… Podríamos tratar de dar una oportunidad a este joven. –Dijo Zoë dubitativa. Artemisa miró sorprendida a su teniente, ella también dudaba acerca de ayudar al héroe porque si lo ayudaba contradeciría todos sus ideales. Pero lo que dijo a continuación Zoë la hizo sorprenderse a un más. –Debemos proteger a Perseus Jackson de Hércules y toda su parentela.

Artemisa se decidió a ayudar al joven por su teniente. Ya estaba a medio convencerse de que el chaval podía ser bastante distinto al estandarte de hombre y al ver la mirada decidida de su teniente no pudo evitar afirmar que ayudarían al chico:

-Supongo que tendremos que ayudarle. No me gustaría perder otro primo a manos de la locura de Zeus y Hércules. –Al escuchar esto a Thalia se le iluminó la cara. Artemisa empezó a planear acerca de cómo defenderían al chico. – Deberíamos vigilar al bebé que es el más débil. Tendréis que aseguraros de tenerlo cerca en todo momento, mis cazadoras.

-Si, mi señora. –Corearon todas las cazadoras.

Al de un rato todas se fueron a dormir.

En el templo de Hermes…

Allí todos eran ajenos a toda la situación de Percy. En aquel templo sencillo que a poco más y no cabían todos los hijos de Hermes. Pero ellos no prestaban atención a ese detalle, ellos estaban hablando acerca de su pasatiempo favorito: hacer bromas.

Al parecer a Travis y a Connor se les había ocurrido la magnifica idea de planear una magnifica broma a los hijos de Apolo y Demeter. Los romanos ya estaban totalmente acoplados a la fantástica broma de los Stoll y ansiosos por ejecutar la broma. Hermes miraba orgulloso a sus hijos, griegos y romanos planeando bromas increíbles. Chris estaba mirando a todos sus hermanos con una sonrisa divertida.

-Necesitamos tinte y pintura de colores extravagantes. De todo, botes de champú en masa brochas y cosas así. –Hablaba Travis con su sonrisa _"¡Vivan los problemas que doy!"._

-Oh y también rotuladores de todos los colores. Que no se nos olviden. –Comentó esta vez Connor.

-¿Cuándo será la broma? –Preguntó alguien entre la multitud.

-Mañana por la noche, así que no se os olvide traer toda la mercancía. Papa, ¿Podrías echarnos un cable? –Hermes levantó el dedo afirmativamente a Travis quien había preguntado. – ¡Será épica esta broma!

-¡Si!

Mientras en el templo de Poseidón…

-¡¿Es que no entiendes la situación?! -Gritó exasperado Poseidón.

Percy estaba en el centro de la sala de Poseidón observando un tanto aburrido al berrinche de su padre. El templo de Poseidón estaba repleto de conchas, ostras y olía solamente a agua salada. ¡Hasta había un pequeño acuario! Teseo y Orión miraban también el berrinche de Poseidón. Percy cortó a Poseidón cuando iba a volver a hablar:

-Ya sé a lo que me enfrento papá. Que intenten hacer lo que quieran, llevaba tiempo con ganas de zurrar a Hércules… No puedo perdonar lo que hizo ese desgraciado… Ahora que se me presenta la oportunidad de poder hacérselas pagar, no la voy a desaprovechar. –Dijo Percy bastante serio. Poseidón miró a su hijo como si estuviese loco.

-¿Puedes al menos pensar en tu yo mas pequeño? El es mas débil e indefenso que tu. No se podrá defender de Hércules y si él muere, tu también. –Chilló Poseidón al pensar en la posibilidad.

-Bueno, esta bien. –Cedió Percy. –Pero como se atrevan a atacarme… Teseo, Orion ¿Podríais cuidar de Percy bebé?

Ambos asintieron. Teseo tenía en brazos a Percy bebé quien estaba babeando mientras dormía. Percy sonrió ante esto recordando las primeras palabras de Annabeth _"Babeas cuando duermes.". _Con ese pensamiento sintió algo calido dentro de él que no supo identificar, pero la sensación le gustó.

-Papá se que corro riesgos y trataré de aguantar lo máximo posible a Tontules sin ser violento. –Habló más calmadamente Percy a Poseidón. Poseidón sonrió mas satisfecho.

Después de la charla tan apasionada y emocionante, agotados, se fueron a dormir.

De vuelta en el templo de Zeus…

-Si os habéis fijado en la lectura habréis podido deducir que el chico es bastante leal. ¿No? –Habló Zeus.

-Insoportablemente leal. –Comentó Octavian asintiendo. Jason miraba preocupado por donde iba la conversación _"No irán a por su defecto fatídico ¿no? Por favor, no." _

-En efecto, así que supongo que ese será su defecto fatídico "la lealtad personal" –Supuso Zeus.

Hércules sonrió con suficiencia:

-Atacaremos por ahí. Hay dos Percy en la sala, así que el doble de oportunidades de matarlo… -Dijo con una carcajada maligna. Jasón lo miró asustado por dentro, era todavía peor que cuando lo conoció junto a Piper en el Mediterráneo. Pero le siguió el juego y se carcajeó con el.

-¿Cuándo será el ataque? –Preguntó Jason tentativamente. Zeus, Hércules y Octavian lo miraron con desconfianza y sospecha, pero dijeron:

- Pronto... Muy pronto... -Dijeron con una sonrisa maléfica.

Jason decidió retirarse con la excusa de dormir porque realmente su familia y el augur estaban tarados. Se dijo que mañana le contaría a Poseidón todo lo referente al plan que tenían esos tres. Hera también se fue a dormir pues sabia que la conversación de su marido con Hércules y Octavian iba a finalizar pronto y no quería que Zeus sospechara de ella.

Mientras en el palacio de la mala muerte...

-El aura de muerte está creciendo... Y eso solo significa que está en peligro. -Comentó Nico con su usual oscura tranquilidad.

-A saber que estará planeando el loco de mi hermano para deshacerse de tu primo. -Habló preocupadamente Hades.

-No lo se, solo percibo peligro de muerte. Debemos proteger a Percy. Si el muere los titanes gobernarán el mundo y eso no creo que sea muy chistoso.-Habló esta vez Nico.

-Ni lo dudes, hijo, ni lo dudes. -Comentó seriamente Hades.

Hazel que había escuchado la conversación se asustó por saber lo que le iba ha pasar a Percy. El Percy de su época estaba "ahí" y no permitiría que el Percy de este tiempo fallecerá. Ella misma protegería a Percy aunque fuera ante el mismísimo Zeus. Percy siempre la había tratado bien y ella no permitiría que muriese.

Aunque el ambiente de muerte se respiraba en todas partes...

* * *

><p>Hola a todos!<p>

Ya e actualizado, lamento la demora. Como siempre pediré vuestra opinión, peticiones y así. Gracias por los reviews dejados hasta ahora, los valoro un monton. Bueno espero que les guste el cap y...

Hasta pronto!


	7. Chapter 6: Juego al pinacle con un

**Capitulo 6: "Juego al pinacle con un caballo"**

A la mañana siguiente…

Cuando todos se aparecieron en la sala de tronos para desayunar el ambiente estaba tenso. La creciente preocupación ante el inminente ataque de Zeus, Hércules y Octavian estaba causando todo ese ambiente. Estos tres mencionados estaban bastante tranquilos por fuera como si no planeasen nada maligno. Ya claro, como que se lo iban a tragar… Bueno, los hijos de Hermes si.

Mientras todos desayunaban en calmadas charlas, los hijos de Ares no paraban de hacer ruido y soltar sonoros eructos. Jason se sentó con Zeus, Hércules y Octavian para simular su tapadera aunque no le gustase para nada estar ahí. El estaba echándole miradas a Poseidón con urgencia con el claro mensaje de _"Tenemos que hablar y pronto.". _Poseidón asintió. Hera observó la interacción de esos dos y decidió a ir cuando ellos se fuesen a hablar a solas a aportar la información que había recaudado de la mente de Zeus.

Las cazadoras de Artemisa extrañamente para todos los que estaban allí no estaban juntas en la misma mesa. Estaban dispersadas por la gran sala en las distintas mesas siendo tan amables como podían y vigilando alternamente a los dos Percy y a Zeus. Atenea estaba junto a Zeus tratando de sonsacarle cualquier cosa provechosa para poder salvar al "Chico".

Demeter y sus hijos hacían crecer cereales para sobrevivir todo un año. Dioniso trataba de introducir un poco de vino en su leche sin que Zeus o cualquiera lo notase. Afrodita miraba a todos los lados buscando la razón de tanta tensión en el aire.

Percy comía tranquilamente junto a su padre, Annabeth, Grover, Thalia y Nico. Thalia tenía Percy bebé en brazos y lo daba de comer. Percy bebé extendía los brazos hacia Nico y este solamente negaba con la cabeza, pero como el pequeñín insistía tanto finalmente lo cogió en brazos y empezó a darle de comer. Percy bebé sonreía feliz. Grover y Thalia miraban divertidos a Nico y a su cara de _¿Por qué tuvo que pasarme esto a mí?"._

Annabeth estaba charlando tranquilamente con Percy, pero de un momento a otro no pudo evitar pensar en sus sospechas de Hércules, Zeus y Octavian tramando algún plan para matar a Percy. Lo cogió fuertemente de la mano, cosa que sorprendió bastante a Percy. Se acercó a el para abrazarlo fuertemente y decirle al oído:

-Ten cuidado, por favor. Hércules, Zeus y Octavian traman algo contra ti. No me gustaría volver a repetir la situación después del monte Saint Helens. –Eso último lo dijo con la voz entrecortada. Percy la abrazó aún más fuerte y le respondió:

-No tengo fuerzas para volver a darte tal disgusto. –Habló pensando _"Y tampoco para separarme de ti."_. Pero eso definitivamente se lo guardó, le era bastante vergonzoso admitir que necesitaba a Annabeth. Luego ambos se separaron y siguieron desayunando como si nada.

Mientras todo el mundo acababa de desayunar Poseidón se fue al baño con el pretexto de un gran apretón, pero en realidad iba a hablar con Jason. Hera al ver salir a Poseidón lo siguió con un pretexto aún más flojo: limpiarse los dientes.

Cuando Poseidón y Jason se encontraron, Jason habló urgentemente a Poseidón:

-¡Atacarán a su defecto fatídico! –Exclamó preocupado por su amigo. Poseidón frunció el ceño y se desesperó con las tretas sucias de su hermano.

-¿Algo más? –Preguntó Poseidón tratando de controlar los nervios. Jason miró preocupado a Poseidón y contestó:

-Que el ataque será pronto, no se cuando pero pronto… No confiaban del todo en mí. –Comentó esto ultimo con una mueca.

-El ataque será dentro de un par de días… Lo más seguro que mañana o pasado. –Habló una voz detrás de ellos. Cuando Poseidón y Jason se giraron alarmados, se fijaron que el extraño visitante era Hera. Esta al fijarse en el susto que se habían dado añadió: -Tranquilos, solo he venido a ayudaros. Percy me cae bien y no quiero que perezca a manos de uno de los berrinches de mi marido, aparte que sería catastrófico para el mundo.

Jason y Poseidón se le quedaron mirando con la boca abierta pensando _"¿No odiaba Hera a los héroes?". _Cuando se decidieron a hablar dijeron:

- ¿Vas… Vas a ayudarnos?

-Por supuesto que si, ¿Por quien me tomáis?

-Por Hera. –Murmuraron los dos para que no los escuchase la mencionada. Luego Poseidón preguntó: -¿Sabes algo más?

-La mente de Zeus estaba bastante bien protegida, así que no pude sacar mucho más. Pero si se que planean algún tipo de distracción y todo me hace pensar que irán a por Percy bebé. Con lo mono que es… A lo que iba, si no hay presente no hay futuro. –Informó Hera.

-Pues habrá que vigilar más a Percy bebé. –Comentó Jason.

-Por eso podéis estar más o menos tranquilos, las cazadoras lo protegerán. –Habló tranquilamente Hera.

Jason y Poseidón volvieron a abrir la boca sorprendidos:

-¡¿Y espera que te creamos?! Son las cazadoras odia hombres y Percy es un hombre. –Hablaron a la vez.

-Me vais a creer porque les e leído a alguna que otra el pensamiento y piensan proteger a los dos Percy, creo. Creen que Percy puede llegar a ser distinto al resto de hombres. –Dijo Hera bastante segura. Jason y Poseidón no tuvieron más que creerla. Hera miró la hora y comentó: -Es la hora de la lectura, vamos a la gran sala.

Y así, los tres llegaron a la gran sala de tronos listos para leer. Como el último que había leído era Teseo, este preguntó:

-¿Quién quiere leer?

-Yo. –Contestó Grover mientras bostezaba. Teseo fue donde el y le pasó el libro. Grover comenzó a leer:

-Capitulo 5: **"Juego al pinacle con un caballo." **

Apuesto a que el caballo es Quirón. –Habló Will para diversión de la sala.

-Seguramente. –Afirmó Quirón mirando a Percy divertido, solo a él se le podían ocurrir esas cosas.

**Tuve sueños rarísimos, llenos de animales de granja. La mayoría de ellos quería matarme; el resto quería comida.**

-Vamos, lo más normal Grover y un minotauro. –Comentaron divertidos los Stoll. Grover se sonrojó pero se las arregló para echarles una mirada de _"Os voy a matar."_.

**Debí de despertarme varias veces, pero lo que oía y veía no tenía ningún sentido, así que volvía a quedarme grogui. Me recuerdo descansando en una cama suave, alguien dándome cucharadas de algo que sabía a palomitas de maíz con mantequilla pero que era pudín. La chica de cabello rizado y rubio sonreía cuando me enjugaba los restos de la barbilla. **

-Vaya Annabeth, ¿Lo disfrutabas? –Le dijo Thalia divertida, la sala que sabía que en un futuro como iban a acabar esos dos se echaron a reír. Annabeth se sonrojó de la vergüenza y Percy también:

-¡Cállate! –Ordenó Annabeth.

— **¿Qué va a pasar en el solsticio de verano? —me preguntó al verme con los ojos abiertos.**

-¡Tiempo muerto! –Gritó Rachel, se giró hacia Annabeth y le preguntó: -¿Enserio le preguntaste a Percy haber si sabía algo?

-En aquel entonces no le conocía. –Respondió excusándose Annabeth.

-¡Oye que tan tonto no soy! –Se quejó Percy. Percy bebé que estaba en brazos de Nico se cruzó de brazos y puso un puchero mientras decía:

-Yo no tonto.

Todos en la sala no pudieron evitar un "Aww" colectivo.

— **¿Qué? —mascullé.**

-Respuesta universal. –Comentó Frank. La sala se rió con su comentario mientras los dos Percy hacían más pucheros.

**Miró alrededor, como si temiera que alguien la oyera.**

— **¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué es lo que han robado? ¡Sólo tenemos unas semanas!**

—**Lo siento —murmuré—, no sé…**

-Pero si sabe pedir perdón. Esto solo pasa con Annabeth, seguro. –Susurró Leo a Piper y a Jason. Hazel y Frank también lo escucharon y se soltaron una carcajada.

**Alguien llamó a la puerta, y la chica me llenó la boca rápidamente de pudin.**

-Buena forma de callarlo… -Se susurró Katie mirando a Travis.

**La siguiente vez que desperté, la chica se había ido.**

-Oooh pero si ya te echa de menos. –Comentó esta vez Nico. Percy y Annabeth se sonrojaron ante el comentario y varios en la sala dejaron escapar unas risillas.

**Un tipo rubio y fornido, con aspecto de surfero, estaba de pie en una esquina de la habitación, vigilándome. Tenía ojos azules —por lo menos una docena de ellos— en las mejillas, en la frente y en el dorso de las manos.**

Varios del campamento mestizo sonrieron recordando a Argos.

**Cuando por fin recobré la conciencia plenamente, no había nada raro alrededor, salvo que era más bonito de lo normal. Estaba sentado en una tumbona en un espacioso porche, contemplando un prado de verdes colinas. La brisa olía a fresas. Tenía una manta encima de las piernas y una almohada detrás de la cabeza. Todo aquello estaba muy bien, pero sentía la boca como si un escorpión hubiera anidado en ella. Tenía la lengua seca y estropajosa y me dolían los dientes. **

**En la mesa a mi lado había una bebida en un vaso alto. Parecía zumo de manzana helado, con una pajita verde y una sombrillita de papel pinchada en una guinda. Tenía la mano tan débil que el vaso casi se me cae cuando por fin conseguí rodearlo con los dedos.**

-Debilucho –Bufó Ares. Cuando lo escucharon Afrodita y Clarisse lo miraron mal y le dieron un zape cada una.

—**Cuidado —dijo una voz familiar.**

**Grover estaba recostado contra la barandilla del porche, con aspecto de no haber dormido en una semana. Debajo del brazo llevaba una caja de zapatos. Vestía vaqueros, zapatillas altas Converse y una camiseta naranja con la leyenda «CAMPAMENTO mestizo». El Grover de siempre, no el chico cabra. Así que quizá había tenido una pesadilla. Igual mi madre estaba sana y salva. Tal vez seguíamos de vacaciones y habíamos parado en esa gran casa por algún motivo. Y…**

-Por desgracia, no fue así. –Murmuró Percy. Annabeth, al verlo tan triste volvió a agarrarle la mano infundiéndole ánimos. Percy le sonrió agradecido.

Piper que había visto el intercambio chilló emocionada. Todos la miraron como si se hubiese vuelto loca y Piper se sonrojó:

-No e podido evitarlo. –Trató de excusarse. Le salió bastante mal la excusa.

—**Me has salvado la vida —dijo Grover—. Y yo… bueno, lo mínimo que podía hacer era… volver a la colina y recoger esto. Pensé que querrías conservarlo.**

**Dejó la caja de zapatos en mi regazo con gran reverencia.**

-Grover, sin ofender, pero eres un poco exagerado. –Dijo Annabeth con una sonrisa. Grover no se sintió ofendido y le sonrió de vuelta.

**Contenía un cuerno de toro blanquinegro, astillado por la base, donde se había partido. La punta estaba manchada de sangre reseca. No había sido una pesadilla.**

-Lamentablemente no, primo. –Habló Perseo un poco triste, no le gustaba ver al chico tan deprimido.

—**El Minotauro… —dije, recordando.**

—**No pronuncies su nombre, Percy…**

—**Así es como lo llaman en los mitos griegos, ¿verdad? El Minotauro. Mitad hombre, mitad toro.**

-Anda que no te cortas ni media, ¿Eh Percy? –Comentó Chris divertido.

**Grover se removió incómodo.**

—**Has estado inconsciente dos días. ¿Qué recuerdas?**

—**Dime qué sabes de mi madre. ¿De verdad ella ha…?**

**Bajó la cabeza.**

**Yo volví a contemplar el prado. Había arboledas, un arroyo serpenteante y hectáreas de campos de fresas que se extendían bajo el cielo azul. El valle estaba rodeado de colinas ondulantes, la más alta de las cuales, justo enfrente de nosotros, era la que tenía el enorme pino en la cumbre. Incluso aquello era bonito a la luz del día.**

-¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Percy?! ¿Que mi pino es horrible? Es bellísimo y… -Chilló Thalia un poquitín indignada. Hasta que Nico la cortó:

- Anda calla Cara Pino, que parece que se te han pegado las manías de los pájaros que se te posaban en las ramas. Cotorra.

-Bueno para ti todo el mundo habla demasiado, como tu no hablas apenas Aliento de Muerto. –Le respondió Thalia echando chispitas.

-Venga calmaros un poco que hay que seguir leyendo todo lo que e podido pensar en mi corta vida. –Trató de calmarlos Percy con un comentario gracioso que hizo reír a toda la sala menos a los tres de siempre Hércules, Zeus y Octavian.

**Pero mi madre se había ido y el mundo entero tendría que ser negro y frío. Nada debería resultarme bonito.**

-Oh perdón Percy… -Habló Thalia apenada.

-Tranquila, yo también reaccionaria así si me hubiesen convertido en alga y no me vieran bonito. –Le respondió Percy. Todos no pudieron aguantar una risita ante el comentario.

—**Lo siento —sollozó Grover—. Soy un fracaso. Soy… soy el peor sátiro del mundo.**

-Grover no eres un fracaso, ya eres mucho más que todos los faunos de Nueva Roma. –Comentó Reyna al sátiro. Grover le sonrió por los ánimos.

**Gimió y pateó tan fuerte el suelo que se le salió el pie, bueno, la zapatilla Converse: el interior estaba relleno de polispán, salvo el hueco para la pezuña.**

— **¡Oh, Estige! —rezongó.**

**Un trueno retumbó en el cielo despejado.**

**Mientras pugnaba por meter su pezuña en el pie falso pensé: «Bueno, esto lo aclara todo.» Grover era un sátiro. Si le afeitaba el pelo rizado, seguramente encontraría cuernecitos en su cabeza.**

-Ni se te ocurra. –Advirtió Grover.

**Pero estaba demasiado triste para que me importara la existencia de sátiros, o incluso de minotauros. Todo aquello sólo significaba que mi madre había sido realmente reducida a la nada, que se había disuelto en aquel resplandor dorado.**

**Estaba solo. Me había quedado completamente huérfano. Tendría que vivir con… ¿Gabe el Apestoso?**

-No te habríamos dejado. –Comentaron Quirón y Dioniso a la vez. Ambos se miraron sorprendidos. También la mayor parte del campamento mestizo los miraba boquiabiertos, pero miraban más a Dioniso quien trato de disimular que seguía leyendo. No se dio cuenta de que tenía la revista al revés.

**No, eso nunca. Antes viviría en las calles, o fingiría tener diecisiete años para alistarme en el ejército.**

**Haría algo, cualquier cosa.**

**Grover seguía sollozando. El pobre chico —o pobre cabra, sátiro, lo que fuera— parecía estar esperando un castigo.**

—**No ha sido culpa tuya —le dije.**

-Eres muy buen amigo. –Le dijo Hestia a Percy con cariño. Percy le sonrió a la diosa.

—**Sí, sí que lo ha sido. Se suponía que yo tenía que protegerte.**

— **¿Te pidió mi madre que me protegieras?**

—**No, pero es mi trabajo. Soy un guardián. Al menos… lo era.**

—**Pero ¿por qué…? —De repente me sentí mareado, la vista se me nubló.**

—**No te esfuerces más de la cuenta. Toma.**

**Me ayudó a sostener el vaso y me puso la pajita en la boca.**

**Su sabor me sorprendió, porque esperaba zumo de manzana. No lo era.**

-Para nada, eso era Nectar. –Habló Pollux.

**Sabía a galletas con trocitos de chocolate, galletas líquidas. Y no cualquier galleta, sino las que mi madre preparaba en casa, con sabor a mantequilla y calientes, con los trocitos de chocolate derritiéndose. Al bebérmelo, sentí un calor intenso y una recarga de energía en todo el cuerpo. No desapareció la pena, pero me sentí como si mi madre acabara de acariciarme la mejilla y darme una galleta como hacía cuando era pequeño, como si acabara de decirme que todo iba a salir bien.**

-Aprecias un motón a los tuyos, serás un gran héroe. –Le dijo Hera a Percy. Zeus y Hércules miraron enfadados a Hera, Percy le sonrió a la diosa.

Mientras Percy bebé tiraba de los pelos de Nico como si fuese un juego divertidísimo. Nico lo miraba fastidiado pero con una sonrisa.

**Antes de darme cuenta había vaciado el vaso. Lo miré fijamente, convencido de que había tomado una bebida caliente, pero los cubitos de hielo ni siquiera se habían derretido.**

— **¿Estaba bueno? —preguntó Grover.**

**Asentí.**

— **¿A qué sabía? —Sonó tan compungido que me sentí culpable.**

-Otra de las cualidades de Percy, sentirse culpable. –Comentó Malcolm.

-¡No es verdad! –Repuso Percy.

-Si, si que lo es Sesos de Alga. –Lo calló Annabeth.

—**Perdona —le contesté—. Debí dejar que lo probaras.**

— **¡No! No quería decir eso. Sólo… sólo era curiosidad.**

—**Galletas de chocolate. Las de mamá. Hechas en casa.**

**Suspiró.**

— **¿Y cómo te sientes?**

—**Podría arrojar a Nancy Bobofit a cien metros de distancia.**

Todos en la sala rieron ante el comentario de Percy.

—**Eso está muy bien —dijo—. Pero no debes arriesgarte a beber más.**

— **¿Qué quieres decir?**

**Me retiró el vaso con cuidado, como si fuera dinamita, y lo dejó de nuevo en la mesa.**

-Creo que eso lo dijo todo… -Pensó en alto Percy.

—**Vamos. Quirón y el señor D están esperándote.**

**La galería del porche rodeaba toda aquella casa, llamada Casa Grande.**

**Al recorrer una distancia tan larga, las piernas me flaquearon. Grover se ofreció a transportar la caja con el cuerno del Minotauro, pero yo me empeñé en llevarla. Aquel recuerdo me había salido caro. No iba a desprenderme de él tan fácilmente.**

Todos miraron a Percy admirados. Siendo un niño de solamente 12 años había logrado sobreponerse a la pérdida de su madre y no se desmoronó ante la perspectiva de un mundo nuevo y peligroso frente a él. Era realmente admirable.

Hércules miraba celoso toda la atención que recibía Percy y pensó _"Pronto, pronto admirareis al adecuado.". _Mientras Percy miraba a todos con cara de _"¿Por qué me miran todos?". _Percy bebé seguía en su propio mundo feliz dandole tirones en el pelo a Nico.

**Cuando giramos en la esquina de la casa, inspiré hondo.**

Los romanos se echaron inconscientemente para adelante curiosos por saber el aspecto del Campamento Mestizo. Los griegos sonrieron con orgullo al recordar su campamento.

**Debíamos de estar en la orilla norte de Long Island, porque a ese lado de la casa el valle se fundía con el agua, que destellaba a lo largo de la costa. Lo que vi me sorprendió sobremanera. El paisaje estaba moteado de edificios que parecían arquitectura griega antigua —un pabellón al aire libre, un anfiteatro, un ruedo de arena—, pero con aspecto de recién construidos, con las columnas de mármol blanco relucientes al sol. En una pista de arena cercana había una docena de chicos y sátiros jugando al voleibol. Más allá, unas canoas se deslizaban por un lago cercano. Había niños vestidos con camisetas naranja como la de Grover, persiguiéndose unos a otros alrededor de un grupo de cabañas entre los árboles. Algunos disparaban con arco a unas dianas. Otros montaban a caballo por un sendero boscoso y, a menos que estuviera alucinando, algunas monturas tenían alas.**

Los romanos pensaron que era bastante acogedor el Campamento Mestizo y también se quejaron de no tener tantos pegasos como los griegos. ¡Los pegasos eran divertidos!

**Al final del porche había dos hombres sentados a una mesa jugando a las cartas. La chica rubia que me había alimentado con el pudin sabor a palomitas estaba recostada en la balaustrada, detrás de ellos.**

-¿La chica rubia? –Preguntó Annabeth con una ceja arqueada. –¿Enserio?

Percy trató de excusarse:

-No sabía tu nombre, listilla.

**El hombre que estaba de cara a mí era pequeño pero gordo. De nariz enrojecida y ojos acuosos, su pelo rizado era negro azabache. Me recordó a uno de esos cuadros de ángeles bebé… ¿cómo se llaman?**

-Te apuesto 10 dracmas a que no lo sabe. –Apostó Connor a Travis. Este le dio la mano y dijo:

-Hecho.

**¿Parvulines? No, querubines. Eso es.**

Connor le dio a Travis las dracmas mientras refunfuñaba.

**Parecía un querubín llegado a la mediana edad en un camping de caravanas. Vestía una camisa hawaiana con estampado atigrado, y habría encajado perfectamente en una de las partidas de póquer de Gabe, salvo que me daba la sensación de que aquel tipo habría desplumado incluso a mi padrastro.**

Todos rieron por la descripción que le había puesto Percy a Dioniso. Este (Dioniso) trataba de ocultarse tras su revista de vino pensando en lo bonitos que eran los delfines.

—**Ese es el señor D —me susurró Grover—, el director del campamento. Sé cortés. La chica es Annabeth Chase; sólo es campista, pero lleva más tiempo aquí que ningún otro. Y ya conoces a Quirón. —Me señaló al jugador que estaba de espaldas a mí.**

**Reparé en que iba en silla de ruedas y luego reconocí la chaqueta de tweed, el pelo castaño y ralo, la barba espesa…**

— **¡Señor Brunner! —exclamé.**

-¿No escuchaste? Dije Quirón. –Habló Grover divertido. Percy lo miró avergonzado y Percy bebé ahora decía mirando a Quirón:

-¡Caballito, caballito!

Quirón sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa y dijo:

-Igual que Tyson cuando me vio…

**El profesor de latín se volvió y me sonrió. Sus ojos tenían el brillo travieso que le aparecía a veces en clase, cuando hacía una prueba sorpresa y todas las respuestas coincidían con la opción B.**

-Quirón, te queremos de profesor. –Habló Travis suplicante.

Katie le dio un zape y le gritó:

-¡Pero si ya es nuestro profesor!

-Ups, es verdad. –Se dio cuenta Travis avergonzado.

—**Ah, Percy, qué bien —dijo—. Ya somos cuatro para el pinacle.**

**Me ofreció una silla a la derecha del señor D, que me miró con los ojos inyectados en sangre y soltó un resoplido.**

—**Bueno, supongo que tendré que decirlo: bienvenido al Campamento Mestizo. Ya está. Ahora no esperes que me alegre de verte. **

-Que amable Dioniso. –Comentó con un deje de enfado Poseidón. Dioniso empezó a encogerse en su asiento.

—**Vaya, gracias. —Me aparté un poco de él, porque si algo había aprendido de vivir con Gabe era a distinguir cuándo un adulto había empinado el codo. Si el señor D no era amigo de la botella, yo era un sátiro.**

-Perfecto, eres un sátiro. –Habló Leo. La sala entera estalló en carcajadas por el comentario de Leo. Dioniso estaba un tanto rojo de la vergüenza.

— **¿Annabeth? —Llamó el señor Brunner a la chica rubia, y nos presentó—. Annabeth cuidó de ti mientras estabas enfermo, Percy. Annabeth, querida, ¿por qué no vas a ver si está lista la litera de Percy? De momento lo pondremos en la cabaña once.**

-¿Cabaña…? –Empezó preguntar Piper, al escucharle el resto de semidioses del Campamento Mestizo le empezaron a hacer señas para que se callase. Piper lo entendió y dijo. –Ah.

—**Claro, Quirón —contestó ella.**

**Aparentaba mi edad, medio palmo más alta, y desde luego su aspecto era mucho más atlético. Tan morena y con el pelo rizado y rubio, era casi exactamente lo que yo consideraba la típica chica californiana. Pero sus ojos deslucían un poco la imagen:**

-Perseus Jackson, ¿Qué decías de mis ojos? –Preguntó peligrosamente Annabeth. Percy tragó saliva y se sonrojó un poco pues recordaba bien lo que había pensado. Luego le respondió:

-Ahora en el libro vendrá que opiné de tus ojos.

**eran de un gris tormenta; bonitos, pero también intimidatorios, como si estuviera analizando la mejor manera de tumbarte en una pelea.**

-Oh. –Dijo un poco sonrojada Annabeth. Todos en la sala la miraron divertidos.

**Echó un vistazo a mi cuerno de minotauro y me miró a los ojos. Supuse que iba a decir algo como: «¡Vaya, has matado un minotauro!», o «¡Uau, eres un fenómeno!». Pero sólo dijo:**

-Ya quisieras tú. –Comentó Annabeth.

-Cuando lo logre… -Le respondió Percy divertido, ambos estallaron en carcajadas. Afrodita los veía mientras pensaba _"Que monos son juntos….Aww"._

—**Cuando duermes babeas.**

La sala entera estalló en carcajadas y Percy se sonrojó. Miró a Annabeth con reproche y esta le sacó la lengua.

**Y salió corriendo hacia el campo, con el pelo suelto ondeando a su espalda.**

—**Bueno —comenté para cambiar de tema—, ¿trabaja aquí, señor Brunner?**

—**No soy el señor Brunner —dijo el ex señor Brunner—. Mucho me temo que no era más que un seudónimo. Puedes llamarme Quirón.**

—**Vale. —Perplejo, miré al director—. ¿Y el señor D…? ¿La D significa algo?**

-D de Dioniso chico. –Habló por primera vez Hefesto.

**El señor D dejó de barajar los naipes y me miró como si yo acabara de decir una grosería.**

—**Jovencito, los nombres son poderosos. No se va por ahí usándolos sin motivo.**

—**Ah, ya. Perdón.**

—**Debo decir, Percy —intervino Quirón-Brunner—, que me alegro de verte sano y salvo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no hacía una visita a domicilio a un campista potencial. Detestaba la idea de haber perdido el tiempo.**

— **¿Visita a domicilio?**

-Eso, ¿A domicilio? ¿Es especial acaso? –Preguntó Clarisse.

-Viendo lo que a logrado hacer yo creo que si, ¿No crees? –Le respondió Quirón.

—**Mi año en la academia Yancy, para instruirte. Obviamente tenemos sátiros en la mayoría de las escuelas, para estar alerta, pero Grover me avisó en cuanto te conoció. Presentía que en ti había algo especial, así que decidí subir al norte. Convencí al otro profesor de latín de que… bueno, de que pidiera una baja.**

**Intenté recordar el principio del curso. Parecía haber pasado tanto… pero sí, tenía un recuerdo vago de otro profesor de latín durante mi primera semana en Yancy. Había desaparecido sin explicación alguna y en su lugar llegó el señor Brunner.**

— **¿Fue a Yancy sólo para enseñarme a mí? —pregunté.**

-¡Alerta de ego! Esto es peligroso. –Comentó Thalia, todos en la sala rieron.

**Quirón asintió.**

—**Francamente, al principio no estaba muy seguro de ti. Nos pusimos en contacto con tu madre, le hicimos saber que estábamos vigilándote por si te mostrabas preparado para el Campamento Mestizo. Pero todavía te quedaba mucho por aprender. No obstante, has llegado aquí vivo, y ésa es siempre la primera prueba a superar.**

-Llegar al campamento vivo… Si, es una buena prueba. –Habló para si mismo Orión.

—**Grover —dijo el señor D con impaciencia—, ¿vas a jugar o no?**

— **¡Sí, señor! —Grover tembló al sentarse a la mesa, aunque no sé qué veía de tan temible en un hombrecillo regordete con una camisa de tela atigrada.**

Todos en la sala empezaron a reirse de nuevo. Dioniso ya estaba llegando al color morado tras su revista y estaba pensando _"Me encantan los delfines y las explosiones." _Solo lo detuvo la mirada de Poseidón y se limitó a decir:

-El sátiro tiene miedo porque soy un dios evidentemente.

—**Supongo que sabes jugar al pinacle. —El señor D me observó con recelo.**

—**Me temo que no —respondí.**

—**Me temo que no, **_**señor **_**—puntualizó él.**

—**Señor —repetí. Cada vez me gustaba menos el director del campamento.**

-El sentimiento es mutuo. –Mintió Dioniso, en realidad el chico le caía algo bien. Pero él se suponía que odiaba a los semidioses, así que había una reputación que mantener.

—**Bueno —me dijo—, junto con la lucha de gladiadores y el Comecocos, es uno de los mejores pasatiempos inventados por los humanos. Todos los jóvenes civilizados deberían saber jugarlo.**

—**Estoy seguro de que el chico aprenderá —intervino Quirón.**

—**Por favor —dije—, ¿qué es este lugar? ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? Señor Brun… Quirón, ¿por qué fue a la academia Yancy sólo para enseñarme?**

**El señor D resopló y dijo:**

—**Yo hice la misma pregunta.**

**El director del campamento repartía. Grover se estremecía cada vez que recibía una carta.**

-Definitivamente el sátiro es un exagerado, pero me sigue gustando. –Habló Demeter guiñándole el ojo a Grover. Este se escondió detrás de Percy. La sala se reía entre dientes y Percy bebé decía:

-¡Sátiro exagerado! –Nico se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo con su primito.

**Como hacía en la clase de latín, Quirón me sonrió con aire comprensivo, como dándome a entender que no importaba mi nota media, pues yo era su estudiante estrella. Esperaba de mí la respuesta correcta.**

—**Percy, ¿es que tu madre no te contó nada? —preguntó.**

—**Dijo que…**

—**Recordé sus ojos tristes al mirar el mar—. Me dijo que le daba miedo enviarme aquí, aunque mi padre quería que lo hiciera. Dijo que en cuanto estuviera aquí, probablemente no podría marcharme. Quería tenerme cerca.**

—**Lo típico —intervino el señor D—. Así es como los matan. Jovencito, ¿vas a apostar o no?**

-¡Dioniso! No seas tan desagradable, acaba de perder a su madre. –Comentó para sorpresa de todos Artemisa. Esta se tapó la boca con las manos sin creerse que había apoyado a un hombre.

Thalia sonreía a su señora como si supiera que eso no se podría evitar.

— **¿Qué? —pregunté.**

**Me explicó, con impaciencia, cómo se apostaba en el pinacle, y eso hice.**

—**Me temo que hay demasiado que contar —repuso Quirón—. Diría que nuestra película de orientación habitual no será suficiente.**

— **¿Película de orientación? —pregunté.**

-¿No vio aquella desastrosa película? –Preguntó Nico incrédulo. Quirón asintió. Percy sintió curiosidad y preguntó:

-¿Tan mala era?

-Terrible. –Respondió Nico.

—**Olvídalo —dijo Quirón—. Bueno, Percy, sabes que tu amigo Grover es un sátiro y también sabes — Señaló el cuerno en la caja de zapatos— que has matado al Minotauro. Y ésa no es una gesta menor, muchacho. Lo que puede que no sepas es que grandes poderes actúan en tu vida. Los dioses, las fuerzas que tú llamas dioses griegos, están vivitos y coleando.**

**Miré a los demás.**

**Esperaba que alguien exclamara: « ¡Se equivoca, eso es imposible!» Pero la única exclamación provino del señor D:**

— **¡Ah, matrimonio real! ¡Mano! ¡Mano! —Y rió mientras se apuntaba los puntos.**

-Típico de Dioniso. –Comentó Hades negando con la cabeza. Todo el campamento Mestizo asintió.

—**Señor D —preguntó Grover tímidamente—, si no se la va a comer, ¿puedo quedarme su lata de Coca-Cola **_**light?**_

— **¿Eh? Ah, vale.**

**Grover dio un buen mordisco a la lata vacía de aluminio y la masticó lastimeramente.**

-Una buena dieta a base de latas. –Comentó Teseo divertido.

—**Espere —le dije a Quirón—. ¿Me está diciendo que existe un ser llamado Dios?**

—**Bueno, veamos —repuso Quirón—. Dios, con D mayúscula, Dios… En fin, eso es otra cuestión. No vamos a entrar en lo metafísico.**

— **¿Lo metafísico? Pero si acaba de decir que…**

—**He dicho dioses, en plural. Me refería a seres extraordinarios que controlan las fuerzas de la naturaleza y los comportamientos humanos: los dioses inmortales del Olimpo. Es una cuestión menor.**

— **¿Menor?**

—**Sí, bastante. Los dioses de los que hablábamos en la clase de latín.**

—**Zeus —dije—, Hera, Apolo… ¿Se refiere a ésos?**

-Me ha dicho a mí y no a su padre. ¡Soy genial! –Habló Apolo. Una flecha le pasó rozando la oreja, miró a su hermana Artemisa y se la encontró silbando inocentemente. Apolo arqueó una deja pero no dijo nada.

**Y allí estaba otra vez: un trueno lejano en un día sin nubes.**

-Dramático. –Susurró Poseidón para que Zeus no lo escuchase.

—**Jovencito —intervino el señor D—, yo de ti me plantearía en serio dejar de decir esos nombres tan a la ligera.**

—**Pero son historias —dije—. Mitos… para explicar los rayos, las estaciones y esas cosas. Son lo que la gente pensaba antes de que llegara la ciencia.**

-Yo me veo muy real. –Comentó Hermes palpándose. Todos rieron ante sus tonterías.

— **¡La ciencia! —Se burló el señor D—. Y dime, Perseus Jackson —me estremecí al oír mi auténtico nombre, que jamás daba a nadie—,**

-¡Te dijo por tu verdadero nombre! –Comentó sorprendido Jason con la boca abierta. El resto de la sala estaba como Jason. Dioniso bufó detrás de su revista.

**¿Qué pensará la gente de tu «ciencia» dentro de dos mil años? Pues la llamarán paparruchas primitivas. Así la llamarán. Oh, adoro a los mortales: no tienen ningún sentido de la perspectiva. Creen que han llegado taaaaaan lejos. ¿Es cierto o no, Quirón? Mira a este chico y dímelo.**

**El señor D no me caía del todo mal, pero hubo algo en la manera en que me llamó mortal, como si… él no lo fuera. Fue suficiente para hacerme cerrar la boca, para saber por qué Grover se concentraba con tanto ahínco en sus cartas, masticando su lata de refrescos y no diciendo ni pío.**

—**Percy —dijo Quirón—, puedes creértelo o no, pero lo cierto es que inmortal significa precisamente eso, inmortal. ¿Puedes imaginar lo que significa no morir nunca? ¿No desvanecerte jamás? ¿Existir, como eres, para toda la eternidad?**

-Suena bien. –Comentó Octavian. Hércules sonrió con arrogancia puesto que el era inmortal. Zoë lo contempló con odio desde lejos.

**Iba a responder que sonaba muy bien, pero el tono de Quirón me hizo vacilar.**

-Y pensar que renunció a la inmortalidad por amor… -Habló conmovida Piper. Afrodita la miró y le preguntó con la mirada _"¿Percy renunció a la inmortalidad por Annabeth?". _Piper asintió y Afrodita pegó un mini chillido emocionado.

— **¿Quiere decir independientemente de que la gente crea en uno? —inquirí.**

—**Así es —asintió Quirón—. Si fueras un dios, ¿qué te parecería que te llamaran mito, una vieja historia para explicar el rayo? ¿Y si yo te dijera, Perseus Jackson, que algún día te considerarán un mito sólo creado para explicar cómo los niños superan la muerte de sus madres?**

-Eso fue cruel Quirón. –Reprendió Zoë al centauro. Todos la miraron un tanto sorprendidos excepto los que sabían que acabó siendo amiga de Pêrcy. Quirón se avergonzó al analizar lo que dijo.

**Me dio un vuelco el corazón. Por algún motivo, intentaba que me enfadara, pero no iba a darle la satisfacción.**

—**No me gustaría. Pero yo no creo en los dioses —respondí.**

—**Pues más te vale que empieces a creer —murmuró el señor D—. Antes de que alguno te calcine.**

-¡Dioniso! –Regañó la mayor parte de la sala al dios. Hubo tres que en realidad desearon que eso sucediera, como no eran Hércules, Zeus y Octavian.

—**P… por favor, señor —intervino Grover—. Acaba de perder a su madre. Aún sigue conmocionado.**

—**Menuda suerte la mía —gruñó el señor D mientras jugaba una carta—. Ya es bastante malo estar confinado en este triste empleo, ¡para encima tener que trabajar con chicos que ni siquiera creen!**

**Hizo un ademán con la mano y apareció una copa en la mesa, como si la luz del sol hubiera convertido un poco de aire en cristal. La copa se llenó sola de vino tinto.**

Zeus miró mal a Dioniso. Este tragó saliva, este libro descubriría sus hábitos. Desde su notable desprecio por los semidioses hasta que a veces se "equivocaba" y se servía vino.

**Me quedé boquiabierto, pero Quirón apenas levantó la vista.**

—**Señor D, sus restricciones —le recordó.**

**El señor D miró el vino y fingió sorpresa.**

—**Madre mía. —Elevó los ojos al cielo y gritó—: ¡Es la costumbre! ¡Perdón!**

-Por supuesto que te creemos. –Dijeron los dioses con ironía. La sala rió.

**Volvió a mover la mano, y la copa de vino se convirtió en una lata fresca de Coca-Cola **_**light. **_**Suspiró resignado, abrió la lata y volvió a centrarse en sus cartas.**

**Quirón me guiñó un ojo.**

—**El señor D ofendió a su padre hace algún tiempo, se encaprichó con una ninfa del bosque que había sido declarada de acceso prohibido.**

—**Una ninfa del bosque —repetí, aún mirando la lata como si procediera del espacio.**

—**Sí —reconoció el señor D—. A Padre le encanta castigarme. La primera vez, prohibición. ¡Horrible! ¡Pasé diez años absolutamente espantosos! La segunda vez… bueno, la chica era una preciosidad, y no pude resistirme. La segunda vez me envió aquí. A la colina Mestiza. Un campamento de verano para mocosos como tú. «Será mejor influencia. Trabajarás con jóvenes en lugar de despedazarlos», me dijo. ¡Ja! Es totalmente injusto.**

**El señor D hablaba como si tuviera seis años, como un crío protesten.**

Todos en la sala rieron con las comparaciones de Percy. Dioniso se pensó por segunda vez lo bonito que quedaría el chico de delfín, luego se fijó en que Poseidón había agarrado su tridente y dejó sus pensamientos asesinos de lado.

—**Y… y —balbuceé— su padre es…**

—_**Di immortales, **_**Quirón —repuso él—. Pensaba que le habías enseñado a este chico lo básico. Mi padre es Zeus, por supuesto.**

**Repasé los nombres mitológicos griegos que empezaban por la letra D. Vino. La piel de un tigre. Todos los sátiros que parecían trabajar allí. La manera en que Grover se encogía, como si el señor D fuera su amo…**

—**Usted es Dioniso —dije—. El dios del vino.**

-Que lento es el muy "gran héroe". –Comentó con burla Hércules. Octavian lo escuchó y se rió.

**El señor D puso los ojos en blanco.**

— **¿Cómo se dice en esta época, Grover? ¿Dicen los niños «menuda lumbrera»?**

—**S-sí, señor D.**

—**Pues menuda lumbrera, Percy Jackson. ¿Quién creías que era? ¿Afrodita, quizá?**

-Ya te gustaría- Habló la mencionada. Todos soltaron risitas en la sala. Dioniso se sonrojó tras su revista.

— **¿Usted es un dios?**

—**Sí, niño.**

— **¿Un dios? ¿Usted?**

-Lo siento Dioniso, pero si es difícil de creer a veces. –Dijo Hefesto como si nada. La sala rió con el comentario.

**Me miró directamente a los ojos, y vi una especie de fuego morado en su mirada, una leve señal de que aquel regordete protestón estaba sólo enseñándome una minúscula parte de su auténtica naturaleza. Vi vides estrangulando a los no creyentes hasta la muerte, guerreros borrachos enloquecidos por la lujuria de la batalla, marinos que gritaban al convertirse sus manos en aletas y sus rostros prolongarse hasta volverse hocicos de delfín. Supe que si lo presionaba, el señor D me enseñaría cosas peores. Me plantaría una enfermedad en el cerebro que me enviaría para el resto de mi vida a una habitación acolchada, con camisa de fuerza.**

— **¿Quieres comprobarlo, niño? —preguntó con ceño.**

—**No. No, señor.**

**El fuego se atenuó un poco y él volvió a la partida.**

—**Me parece que he ganado —dijo.**

—**Un momento, señor D —repuso Quirón. Mostró una escalera, contó los puntos y dijo—: El juego es para mí.**

Dioniso suspiró con frustración tras su revista que seguía al revés mientras pensaba _"¿Es que nunca venceré a ese centauro?"_. Quirón sonrió satisfecho, otra victoria más frente a un dios y sumando.

**Pensé que el señor D iba a pulverizar a Quirón y librarlo de la silla de ruedas, pero se limitó a rebufar, como si estuviera acostumbrado a que ganara el profesor de latín. **

**Se levantó, y Grover lo imitó.**

—**Estoy cansado —comentó el señor D—. Creo que voy a echarme una siestecita antes de la fiesta de esta noche. Pero primero, Grover, tendremos que hablar otra vez de tus fallos.**

**La cara de Grover se perló de sudor.**

—**S-sí, señor.**

**El señor D se volvió hacia mí.**

—**Cabaña once, Percy Jackson. Y ojo con tus modales.**

-¡Otra vez dijo tu nombre! Al final no vas a ser especial por salvar el mundo no se cuantas veces, si no por ser el único al que Dioniso ha llamado por su nombre. –Comentó Leo con cara de admiración.

La sala entera estalló en carcajadas por las tonterías de Leo. Hermes se preguntó si en realidad no era su hijo mientras Hefesto miraba a Leo orgulloso.

**Se metió en la casa, seguido de un tristísimo Grover.**

— **¿Estará bien Grover? —le pregunté a Quirón, que asintió, aunque parecía algo preocupado.**

-Realmente es un grandioso amigo, acaba de descubrir un mundo lleno de dioses y monstruos y solo se preocupa por su amigo. –Comentó Hera admirada. Percy estaba estupefacto, nunca creería estar recibiendo halagos de Hera, la diosa que odia a los semidioses.

Grover miraba agradecido a Percy y a Percy bebé quien le decía:

-¡Sátiro amigo bueno!

Todos estaban aguantando un "Aww" colectivo. Pero Percy bebé era demasiado mono así que al final no pudieron aguantarlo.

—**El bueno de Dioniso no está loco de verdad. Es sólo que detesta su trabajo. Lo han… bueno, castigado, supongo que dirías tú, y no soporta tener que esperar un siglo más para que le permitan volver al Olimpo.**

—**El monte Olimpo —dije—. ¿Me está diciendo que realmente hay un palacio allí arriba?**

—**Veamos, está el monte Olimpo en Grecia. Y está el hogar de los dioses, el punto de convergencia de sus poderes, que de hecho antes estaba en el monte Olimpo. Se le sigue llamando monte Olimpo por respeto a las tradiciones, pero el palacio se mueve, Percy, como los dioses.**

— **¿Quiere decir que los dioses griegos están aquí? ¿En… Estados Unidos?**

—**Desde luego. Los dioses se mueven con el corazón de Occidente.**

— **¿El qué?**

-Una de las respuestas más normales en Percy Jackson. –Comentó Malcolm. Atenea y Annabeth lo miraron divertidas. Percy, en cambio, con cara de _"¡No soy tan tonto!"_

—**Venga, Percy, despierta. ¿Crees que la civilización occidental es un concepto abstracto? No; es una fuerza viva. Una conciencia colectiva que sigue brillando con fuerza tras miles de años. Los dioses forman parte de ella. Incluso podría decirse que son la fuente, o por lo menos que están tan ligados a ella que no pueden desvanecerse. No a menos que se acabe la civilización occidental. El fuego empezó en Grecia. Después, como bien sabes (o eso espero porque te he aprobado), el corazón del fuego se trasladó a Roma, y así lo hicieron los dioses. Sí, con distintos nombres quizá (Júpiter para Zeus, Venus para Afrodita, y así), pero eran las mismas fuerzas, los mismos dioses.**

—**Y después murieron.**

-Chico, yo me veo bastante viva. –Le dijo Atenea con una sonrisa. Ella comprendía que el chico con el shock no pudiese razonar bien. Percy la miraba incrédulo, como si Atenea hubiese visto una araña y no la hubiese asustado.

— **¿Murieron? No. ¿Ha muerto Occidente? Los dioses sencillamente se fueron trasladando, a Alemania, Francia, España, Gran Bretaña… Dondequiera que brillara la llama con más fuerza, allí estaban los dioses. Pasaron varios siglos en Inglaterra. Sólo tienes que mirar la arquitectura. La gente no se olvida de los dioses. En todas las naciones predominantes en los últimos tres mil años puedes verlos en cuadros, en estatuas, en los edificios más importantes. Y sí, Percy, por supuesto que están ahora en tus Estados Unidos. Mira vuestro símbolo, el águila de Zeus. Mira la estatua de Prometeo en el Rockefeller Center, las fachadas griegas de los edificios de tu gobierno en Washington. Te reto a que encuentres una ciudad estadounidense en la que los Olímpicos no estén vistosamente representados en múltiples lugares. Guste o no guste (y créeme, te aseguro que tampoco demasiada gente apreciaba a Roma),**

**Estados Unidos es ahora el corazón de la llama, el gran poder de Occidente. Así que el Olimpo está aquí. Y por tanto también nosotros. **

**Era demasiado, especialmente el hecho de que yo parecía estar incluido en el «nosotros» de Quirón, como si formase parte de un club.**

-Buena idea, Percy. Formaremos un club "¡Viva los dioses, fuera los monstruos!" –Bromearon divertidos Hermes y Apolo. El resto de la sala los miraba divertidos ante lo infantiles que eran.

— **¿Quién es usted, Quirón? ¿Quién… quién soy yo?**

-Buena pregunta, chico. -Comentó Aquiles.

**Quirón sonrió. Desplazó el peso de su cuerpo, como si fuera a levantarse de la silla de ruedas, pero yo sabía que eso era imposible. Estaba paralizado de cintura para abajo.**

-Inocente. –Dijeron todos en la sala entre risas.

— **¿Quién soy? —murmuró—. Bueno, ésa es la pregunta que todos queremos que nos respondan, ¿verdad? Pero ahora deberíamos buscarte una litera en la cabaña once. Tienes nuevos amigos que conocer, mañana podremos seguir con más lecciones. Además, esta noche vamos a preparar junto a la hoguera bocadillos de galleta, chocolate y malvaviscos, y a mí me pierde el chocolate.**

-Ya sabemos que te pierde el chocolate, Quirón. –Habló Katie divertida.

**Y entonces se levantó de la silla, pero de una manera muy rara. Le resbaló la manta de las piernas, pero éstas no se movieron, sino que la cintura le crecía por encima de los pantalones. Al principio pensé que llevaba unos calzoncillos de terciopelo blancos muy largos,**

-Pero que imaginación la tuya Percy. –Comentó Hazel divertida con total confianza.

**pero cuando siguió elevándose, más alto que ningún hombre, reparé en que los calzoncillos de terciopelo eran en realidad la parte frontal de un animal, músculos y tendones bajo un espeso pelaje blanco. Y la silla de ruedas tampoco era una silla, sino una especie de contenedor, una caja con ruedas, y debía de ser mágica, porque no había manera humana de que aquello hubiera cabido entero allí dentro. Sacó una pata, larga y nudosa, con una pezuña brillante, luego la otra pata delantera, y por último los cuartos traseros. La caja quedó vacía, nada más que un cascarón metálico con unas piernas falsas pegadas por delante.**

**Miré la criatura que acababa de salir de aquella cosa: un enorme semental blanco. Pero donde tendría que haber estado el cuello, sólo vi a mi profesor de latín, graciosamente injertado de cintura para arriba en el tronco del caballo.**

-No sabía que era gracioso ser un centauro. –Dijo Chris pensativo.

**-¡Qué alivio! —Exclamó el centauro—. Llevaba tanto tiempo ahí dentro que se me habían dormido las pezuñas. Bueno, venga, Percy Jackson. Vamos a conocer a los demás campistas.**

-Y fin. -Exclamó Grover. Los hijos de Hermes se removieron en sus asientos porque ya se podían imaginar que podría pasar en el siguiente capitulo. Nadie se fijó en esto.

Todos comenzaron a hablar de trivialidades acerca del capitulo, Percy bebé le estiró los bracitos a Zoë. Esta dudó por unos segundos, pero al final lo cogió entre sus brazos y empezó a jugar con él.

Al final Grover preguntó chillando:

-¡¿Quién lee?!

-¡Yo! ¡Yo! –Gritó Leo con emoción, cada vez admiraba más a Percy. Grover le pasó el libro y Leo lo cogió con emoción y gritó: -¡Callaos que voy a leer y el titulo del capitulo ya es épico!

Todos se callaron y lo miraron con curiosidad. Leo comenzó a leer:

-Capitulo 6: **"****Me convierto en señor supremo del lavabo"**…

* * *

><p>Hola a todos!<p>

Lamento haber tardado tanto en fin de semana, pero es que mi profesora de Lengua le tiene vicio a eso de mandar deberes en masa. Así que no e podido actualizar rápido.

Como siempre voy a pedir reviews con opinión y así para saber como mejorar mi historia. Siempre los tomo en cuenta a la hora de seguir mi historia.

Espero actualizar pronto, así que…

Hasta pronto!


	8. Chapter 7: Me convierto en el señor

**Capitulo 7: "Me convierto en el señor supremo del lavabo"**

Leo comenzó a leer:

-Capitulo 6: **"****Me convierto en señor supremo del lavabo"**…

Las risas estallaron en la sala, ¿Qué tipo de titulo era ese? No podían parar de reír excepto… Clarisse La Rue, como no. Ella ya sabía lo que venía en el capitulo y no quería que nadie leyese lo que pasó, aunque los que estuvieron en aquella época en el campamento se acordaban perfectamente y eran los que más reían.

Cuando las risas pararon Leo continuó leyendo:

**En cuanto me repuse del hecho de que mi profesor de latín era una especie de caballo, dimos un bonito paseo, aunque puse mucho cuidado en no caminar detrás de él. Varias veces me había tocado formar parte de la patrulla boñiga en el desfile que los almacenes Macy's organizaban el día de Acción de Gracias y, sintiéndolo mucho, no confiaba en la parte trasera de Quirón ni de ningún equino.**

Toda la sala estalló en carcajadas. Quirón estaba totalmente rojo y confesó:

-Ni yo mismo a veces confió en mi parte trasera…

Todos los miraron incrédulos durante un rato para luego estallar en más carcajadas que antes. Hasta los dioses se estaban riendo, Hermes y Apolo los más inmaduros, se revolcaban por los suelos sujetándose la tripa. Sus hijos estaban parecidos a Hermes y Apolo.

**Pasamos junto al campo de voleibol y algunos chicos se dieron codazos. Uno señaló el cuerno de minotauro que yo llevaba. Otro dijo: «Es él.»**

-Que cotillas… -Se quejó Percy sacudiendo la cabeza con una sonrisa.

-Pues si supiera de lo que cotilleábamos en la época que viene… O bueno las apuestas... –Comentó divertido y entre susurros Connor. Los que le escucharon se carcajearon.

Todos se acordaban de aquella época en la que apostaban cuanto tardarían Percy y Annabeth en acabar juntos.

**La mayoría de los campistas eran mayores que yo. Sus amigos sátiros eran más grandes que Grover, todos trotando por allí con camisetas naranjas del campamento mestizo, sin nada que cubriera sus peludos cuartos traseros. No soy tímido, pero me incomodaba la manera en que me miraban, como si esperaran que me pusiera a hacer piruetas o algo así.**

-No estaría mal… -Comentó Hércules solo por poner en ridículo a Percy. Octavian y Zeus sonrieron con el Percy bebé los vio desde los brazos de Zoë y gritó:

-¡Malos! Tú, tú y tú. –Señalando a Zeus, Hércules y Octavian. - ¡Muy malos!

Percy sonrió a su yo más pequeño y le dijo:

-Terriblemente malos, aunque al romano no lo conozco… -Habló mirando a Octavian.- Pero los peores tu tío y Hércules. No te acerques a ellos, solo causan dolor.

Lo ultimo Percy lo dijo mirando a Zoë. Esta notó su mirada y comenzó a creer a Thalia, abrazó un poquito más fuerte a Percy bebé. Todos en la sala miraban mal a Zeus, Hércules y Octavian con el ceño fruncido.

Hércules miraba rencoroso a Percy, con unas palabras había puesto a toda la sala en su contra. Lo trataban como un líder y el líder era el, Hércules. No el tonto hijo de su tío Barba Percebe.

**Me volví para mirar la casa. Era mucho más grande de lo que me había parecido: cuatro plantas, color azul cielo con madera blanca, como un balneario a gran escala. Estaba examinando la veleta con forma de águila que había en el tejado cuando algo captó mi atención, una sombra en la ventana más alta del desván a dos aguas. Algo había movido la cortina, sólo por un instante, y tuve la certeza de que me estaban observando.**

-Tus instintos son increíbles. –Comentó Orión con una sonrisa. Percy le sonrió de vuelta.

— **¿Qué hay ahí arriba? —le pregunté a Quirón.**

**Miró hacia donde yo señalaba y la sonrisa se le borró del rostro.**

—**Sólo un desván.**

— **¿Vive alguien ahí?**

—**No —respondió tajante—. Nadie.**

**Tuve la impresión de que decía la verdad. No obstante, algo había movido la cortina.**

-Bien hecho Percy, no creer a Quirón cuando te miente para protegerte. –Aprobó Travis. –Aparte te está ocultando un oráculo misterioso…

- Pero si yo soy muy normal. –Comentó Rachel en bromas.

Todos rieron ante el comentario de Rachel, aunque Annabeth trató de no hacerlo. Evidentemente no lo logró.

—**Vamos, Percy —me urgió Quirón con demasiada premura—. Hay mucho que ver.**

-Que ganas de huir Quirón, ni que mi oráculo fuese asesino… -Habló Apolo.

**Paseamos por campos donde los campistas recogían fresas mientras un sátiro tocaba una melodía en una flauta de junco.**

**Quirón me contó que el campamento producía una buena cosecha que exportaba a los restaurantes neoyorquinos y al monte Olimpo.**

—**Cubre nuestros gastos —aclaró—. Y las fresas casi no dan trabajo.**

**También me dijo que el señor D producía ese efecto en las plantas frutícolas: se volvían locas cuando estaba cerca. Funcionaba mejor con los viñedos, pero le habían prohibido cultivarlos, así que plantaba fresas.**

Dioniso bufó, el quería vino.

**Observé al sátiro tocar la flauta. La música provocaba que los animalillos y bichos abandonaran el campo de fresas en todas direcciones, como refugiados huyendo de un terremoto. Me pregunté si Grover podría hacer esa clase de magia con la música, y si seguiría en la casa, aguantando la bronca del señor D.**

-En aquel entonces no podía, ahora si. –Comentó Grover.

—**Grover no tendrá problemas, ¿verdad? —Le pregunté a Quirón—. Quiero decir… ha sido un buen protector. De verdad.**

-Pero que buen amigo es. –Dijo feliz Hestia sonriendo. Hera sonrió también y añadió:

-Y buen hijo.

Percy se sonrojo con los halagos de las diosas. Nunca creyó que recibiría la atención positiva de un dios o una diosa, excepto su padre y alguna que otra excepción.

**Quirón suspiró. Dobló su chaqueta de tweed y la apoyó sobre su lomo, como si fuera una pequeña silla de montar.**

—**Grover tiene grandes sueños, Percy. Quizá incluso más grandes de lo que sería razonable. Pero, para alcanzar su objetivo, antes tiene que demostrar un gran valor y no fracasar como guardián, encontrar un nuevo campista y traerlo sano y salvo a la colina Mestiza.**

— **¡Pero si eso ya lo ha hecho!**

-Es verdad y encima no uno, si no tres. Y que perdiera a uno o a una madre por el camino no es su culpa. –Habló Thalia mirándolo al verlo encogerse culpable.

—**Estoy de acuerdo contigo —convino Quirón—, mas no me corresponde a mí tomar la decisión. Dioniso y el Consejo de los Sabios Ungulados deben juzgarlo. Me temo que podrían no ver este encargo como un logro. Después de todo, Grover te perdió en Nueva York. Y está también el desafortunado… destino de tu madre. Por no mencionar que Grover estaba inconsciente cuando lo arrastraste al interior de nuestra propiedad. El consejo podría poner en duda que eso demostrara valor por parte de Grover.**

**Quería protestar. Nada de lo que había ocurrido era culpa de Grover. Y también me sentía súper, súper culpable.**

-Que novedad… -Comentó Nico aburrido. Percy lo miró mal.

**Si no le hubiera dado esquinazo a Grover en la Terminal de autobús, no se habría metido en problemas.**

—**Le darán una segunda oportunidad, ¿no?**

-Esa era la segunda… -Dijo Grover triste. Los que no sabían la historia lo miraron confusos.

Percy y Thalia se miraron y asintieron de acuerdo. Se levantaron y le dieron un zape a Grover:

-¡Que no fue tu culpa!

Grover los miró agradecido pero seguía sintiéndose culpable.

**Quirón se estremeció.**

—**Me temo que ésta era su segunda oportunidad, Percy. El consejo tampoco es que se muriera de ganas de dársela, después de lo que pasó la primera vez, hace cinco años. El Olimpo lo sabe, le aconsejé que esperara antes de volver a intentarlo. Aún es pequeño…**

— **¿Cuántos años tiene?**

—**Bueno, veintiocho.**

— **¿Qué? ¿Y está en sexto?**

—**Los sátiros tardan el doble de tiempo en madurar que los humanos. Grover ha sido el equivalente a un estudiante de secundaria durante los últimos seis años.**

—**Eso es horrible.**

Todos en la sala asintieron al comentario de Percy, excepto Atenea y todos sus hijos. La mayor parte miró con compasión a Grover por pasar tantos años estudiando y buscando semidioses.

—**Pues sí —convino Quirón—. En cualquier caso, Grover es torpe, incluso para la media de sátiros, y aún no está muy ducho en magia del bosque. Además, se le ve demasiado ansioso por perseguir su sueño. A lo mejor ahora encuentra otra ocupación…**

-Vaya Quirón, eres todo un rayo de sol. –Habló Will divertido. La sala entera se echó a reír. Jason recordó la similitud con un comentario que le lanzó Percy en el Argo II.

—**Eso no es justo —dije—. ¿Qué pasó la primera vez? ¿De verdad fue tan malo?**

-Acabo en muerte y pino enorme de Navidad. Muy feliz todo. –Comentó Thalia sarcástica y con chispitas.

**Quirón apartó la mirada con rapidez.**

—**Mejor seguimos, ¿no?**

-Ay Quirón estas perdiendo la magia que hizo que me enamorara de tus mentiras. –Bromeó Hermes con una sonrisa. La sala entera soltó una carcajada.

**Pero yo no estaba dispuesto a cambiar de tema tan fácilmente. Se me había ocurrido algo cuando Quirón habló del destino de mi madre, como si evitara a propósito la palabra muerte. Una idea empezó a chisporrotear en mi mente.**

-Chico por donde vas, vas a acabar muerto. –Comentó Artemisa como si nada.

—**Quirón, si los dioses y el Olimpo y todo eso es real…**

— **¿Sí?**

— **¿Significa que también es real el inframundo?**

-No es recomendable que vengas al inframundo cuando te he "enviado" una furia y un minotauro. –Habló Hades preocupado por su sobrino. Los tres que fueron a conocerlo al inframundo, (Percy, Annabeth y Grover) se le quedaron mirando con la boca abierta. Hades se fijó en eso y dijo:-¿Qué? No soy tan despiadado como en los mitos.

**La expresión de Quirón se ensombreció.**

—**Así es. —Se interrumpió, como para escoger sus palabras con cuidado—. Hay un lugar al que los espíritus van tras la muerte. Pero por ahora… hasta que sepamos más, te recomendaría que te olvidaras de ello.**

— **¿A qué te refieres con «hasta que sepamos más»?**

—**Vamos, Percy. Visitaremos el bosque.**

-Quirón, definitivamente hemos perdido la magia tus mentiras y yo. –Comentó Hermes con lágrimas fingidas. La sala se rió con las tonterías del dios.

**A medida que nos acercamos, reparé en la enorme vastedad del bosque. Ocupaba por lo menos una cuarta parte del valle, con árboles tan altos y gruesos que parecía posible que nadie lo hubiera pisado desde los nativos americanos.**

—**Los bosques están bien surtidos, por si quieres probar, pero ve armado —me dijo Quirón.**

-¿Probar con que? –Preguntó Frank.

-Monstruos. –Dijeron como si nada los campistas del Campamento Mestizo.

Los romanos los miraron asombrados, ellos no tenían un lugar así.

— **¿Bien surtidos de qué? ¿Armado con qué?**

—**Ya lo verás. El viernes por la noche hay una partida de «capturar la bandera». ¿Tienes espada y escudo?**

— **¿Yo, espada y…?**

—**Vale, no creo que los tengas. Supongo que una cinco te irá bien. Luego pasaré por la armería.**

-Quirón lo estas confundiendo más de lo necesario. –Habló Demeter, luego añadió: -Los cereales te ayudan a ir al baño y entonces piensas mejor y no te confundes tanto.

Toda la sala se quedó mirando a Demeter sin poder creerse que de esa boca saliesen algo más que cereales y discursos sobre cereales. Mentira, solo salían cereales y discursos acerca de estos. La sala decidió ignorar los cereales de Demeter, excepto cuando tuviesen hambre.

**Quería preguntar qué clase de campamento de verano tenía armería, pero había mucho más en lo que pensar, así que seguimos con la visita. Vimos el campo de tiro con arco, el lago de las canoas, los establos (que a Quirón no parecían gustarle demasiado), el campo de lanzamiento de jabalina, el anfiteatro del coro y el estadio donde Quirón dijo que se celebraban lides con espadas y lanzas.**

Los romanos escuchaban aún más interesados esta parte.

— **¿Lides con espadas y lanzas? —pregunté.**

—**Competiciones entre cabañas y todo eso. No suele haber víctimas mortales. Ah, sí, y ahí está el comedor.**

-Quirón, con lo de victimas mortales lo haces sonar preocupante. –Comentó Teseo con una sonrisa divertida. Quirón se sonrojó.

**Quirón señaló un pabellón exterior rodeado de blancas columnas griegas sobre una colina que miraba al mar. Había una docena de mesas de piedra de picnic. No tenía techo ni paredes.**

— **¿Qué hacéis cuando llueve? —pregunté.**

**Quirón me miró como si me hubiera vuelto tonto.**

-Quirón no seas tan duro, acaba de llegar al campamento y no sabe nada acerca de este- Dijo Afrodita compasiva. Quirón se sonrojo y miró para otro lado murmurando disculpas.

La sala se rió por la reacción del centauro.

—**Tenemos que comer igualmente, ¿no?**

-Eso es, disimula Percy. –Comentó con una sonrisa divertida Chris. La sala se rió entre dientes. Percy bebé hizo un puchero.

**Al final me enseñó las «cabañas», que en realidad eran una especie de bungalows. Había doce, junto al lago y dispuestas en forma de U, dos al fondo y cinco a cada lado. Sin duda eran las construcciones más estrambóticas que había visto nunca.**

Los romanos prestaron atención a esto tratando de saber más acerca del Campamento Mestizo. Jason al verlos sonrió un poco y le habló a Reyna que era la que mas cerca estaba:

-Ya no es así.

Reyna puso una mueca de decepción al instante y fue transmitiendo el mensaje entre los romanos.

**Salvo porque todas tenían un número de metal encima de la puerta (impares a la izquierda, pares a la derecha), no se parecían en nada. La número 9 tenía chimeneas, como una pequeña fábrica;**

Hefesto y sus hijos sonrieron orgullosos.

**la 4, tomateras pintadas en las paredes y el techo de hierba auténtica;**

Esta vez sonrieron orgullosos Demeter y sus hijos.

**la 7 parecía hecha de oro puro, brillaba tanto a la luz del sol que era casi imposible mirarla.**

Finalmente Apolo, sus hijos y el oráculo sonrieron orgullosos de su cabaña.

**Todas daban a una zona comunitaria del tamaño aproximado de un campo de fútbol, moteada de estatuas griegas, fuentes, arriates de flores y un par de canastas de básquet (más de mi estilo).**

-No meterá ni una canasta. –Se burló Octavian, Hércules rió y Zeus sonrió con arrogancia.

Will lo escuchó y le respondió:

-Pues no juega nada mal, casi llega a mi nivel. Un de un hijo de Apolo con puntería perfecta.

La sala miró con aprobación a Will porque había callado a esos tres. Will le sonrió a Percy quien lo miró agradecido.

**En el centro de la zona comunitaria había una gran hoguera rodeada de piedras. Aunque la tarde era cálida, el fuego ardía con fuerza. Una chica de unos nueve años cuidaba las llamas, atizando los carbones con una vara. **

-Me vió… -Habló sorprendida Hestia. Percy le sonrió a la diosa.

**Las dos enormes construcciones del final, las números 1 y 2, parecían un mausoleo para una pareja real, de mármol y con columnas delante. La número 1 era la más grande y voluminosa de las doce. Las puertas de bronce pulidas relucían como un holograma, de modo que desde distintos ángulos parecían recorridas por rayos. La 2 tenía más gracia, con columnas más delgadas y rodeadas de guirnaldas de flores. Las paredes estaban grabadas con figuras de pavos reales.**

Zeus y Hera sonrieron con orgullo. Thalia y Jason fruncieron el ceño al mencionar a la cabaña de Zeus, no era su sitio favorito que se diga.

— **¿Zeus y Hera? —aventuré.**

—**Correcto.**

—**Parecen vacías.**

—**Algunas lo están. Nadie se queda para siempre en la uno o la dos.**

**Vale. Así que cada construcción tenía un dios distinto, como una mascota. Doce casas para doce Olímpicos.**

-Nunca lo había visto así… -Pensó en alto Atenea.

-Solo a Percy se le puede ocurrir eso. –Dijo Malcolm. Percy lo miró ofendido y se quejó:

-¡No solo a mi se me ocurren cosas raras!

- A mí a veces me pasa… -Comentó Leo un poco avergonzado. Jason y Piper lo miraron con una sonrisa como si ya lo supieran y que no hacía falta que el lo dijera porque ya era evidente.

**Pero ¿por qué algunas estaban vacías?**

**Me detuve en la primera de la izquierda, la 3.**

**No era alta y fabulosa como la 1, sino alargada, baja y sólida. Las paredes eran de tosca piedra gris tachonada con pechinas y coral, como si los bloques de piedra hubieran sido extraídos directamente del fondo del océano. Eché un vistazo por la puerta abierta y Quirón comentó:**

— **¡Uy, yo no lo haría!**

-Jo, Quirón… -Se quejaron como niños pequeños Poseidón y Teseo. Orión los miró como si no tuviesen remedio y Atenea exasperada. La sala rió por la reacción del dios y el héroe.

**Antes de que pudiera apartarme, percibí la salobre esencia del interior, como el viento a orillas del mar.**

**Las paredes brillaban como abulón. Había seis literas vacías con sábanas de seda, pero ninguna señal de que alguien hubiera dormido allí. El lugar parecía tan triste y solitario, que me alegré cuando Quirón me puso una mano en el hombro y dijo:**

—**Vamos, Percy.**

**La mayoría de las demás casas estaban llenas de campistas.**

**La número 5 era rojo brillante: pintada fatal, como si le hubieran cambiado el color arrojándole cubos encima. El techo estaba rodeado de alambre de espinos. Una cabeza disecada de jabalí colgaba encima de la puerta, y sus ojos parecían seguirme. Dentro vi un montón de chicos y chicas con cara de malos, echándose pulsos y peleándose mientras sonaba música rock a todo trapo. Quien más ruido hacía era una chica de unos catorce años. Llevaba una camiseta talla XXL del Campamento Mestizo bajo una chaqueta de camuflaje. Me miró fijamente y lanzó una carcajada malévola. Me recordó a Nancy Bobofit, aunque esta chica era más grande, tenía un aspecto más feroz, y el pelo largo y greñudo, y castaño en lugar de rojizo.**

Todos miraron a Clarisse fijamente. Esta por la atención recibida dijo:

-Si, soy yo. ¿Algun problema? –Nadie dijo nada. No era recomendable meterse con Clarisse cuando estaba en ese plan. Ares miró orgulloso a su hija y el terror que causaba. Frank, en cambio, estaba pensando si en el lado griego pudiese tener un medio hermano normal. Al parecer, no.

—**No hemos visto más centauros —comenté.**

—**No —repuso con tristeza—. Los de mi raza son gentes salvajes y bárbaras, me temo. Puedes encontrarlos en la naturaleza o en grandes eventos deportivos, pero no verás ninguno aquí.**

-¡Los Ponis Fiesteros son los mejores! –Gritaron los más inmaduros. Traducción Apolo, Hermes y todos sus hijos. También Leo, que siempre suele ser un caso aparte.

La sala entera los miró entre divertidos e intrigados, puesto que en el caso de los romanos no sabían de la existencia de los Ponis Fiesteros.

—**Dice que se llama Quirón. ¿Es realmente…?**

**Me sonrió desde arriba.**

— **¿El Quirón de las historias? ¿El maestro de Hércules y todo aquello? Sí, Percy, ése soy yo.**

Hércules sonrió orgulloso de que lo nombrase a el en vez de a cualquier otro héroe de "pacotilla". Quirón se fijo en eso y simplemente se sacudió la cabeza pensando _"Su ego y orgullo siendo más grandes que él. Imposible que vea que lo han superado." _

—**Pero ¿no tendría que estar muerto?**

-Que fino eres, sesos de alga. Esas cosas se preguntan con más delicadeza. –Se quejó Annabeth dándose una palmada en la cabeza desesperada.

Los dos Percy se encogieron y dijeron:

-Si, Annabeth…

La sala se rió del intercambio de los Percy y Annabeth.

**Quirón se detuvo.**

-¿Enserio que no lo pensaste? –Preguntó Zoë con Percy bebé en brazos quien jugaba todo el rato con los pelos de la cazadora y esta se dejaba hacer. Artemisa miraba atentamente a su teniente estudiando sus reacciones.

Hércules miraba celoso a Percy bebé porque el siempre había tenido la atención de Zoë. Percy que observaba la escena con una sonrisilla y pensó _"No sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes. Te lo tienes más que merecido Tontules" _

— **¿Sabes?, no podría estar muerto. No depende mí. Eones atrás los dioses me concedieron mi deseo de seguir trabajando en lo que amaba. Podría ser maestro de héroes tanto tiempo como la humanidad me necesitara. He obtenido mucho de ese deseo… y también he renunciado a mucho. Pero sigo aquí, así que sólo se me ocurre que aún se me necesita.**

**Pensé en ser maestro durante tres mil años. Desde luego, no habría estado en la lista de mis diez deseos más ansiados.**

-Ni en los míos. –Comentó Hazel quien estaba siempre cerca de Percy bebé y vigilando a Hércules.

— **¿No se aburre?**

—**No, no. A veces me deprimo horriblemente, pero nunca me aburro.**

— **¿Por qué se deprime?**

**Quirón pareció volverse de nuevo duro de oído.**

-Anda que preguntar esas cosas ¿Eh Percy? –Habló Nico. Percy se rascó la parte de atrás de la cabeza avergonzado.

—**Ah, mira —dijo—. Annabeth nos espera.**

**La chica rubia**

-Enserio, sesos de alga, te estas pasando. ¡Que tengo nombre! -Gritó enfurecida Annabeth mientras le daba un zape en la cabeza a Percy. Todos en la sala se rieron disimuladamente, no querían que Annabeth los escuchase.

**que había conocido en la Casa Grande estaba leyendo un libro delante de la última cabaña de la izquierda, la 11. Cuando llegamos junto a ella, me repasó con mirada crítica, como si siguiera pensando en que babeaba cuando dormía.**

-No tenía nada mejor que hacer ¿Verdad Annie? –Preguntó Thalia divertida. Annabeth le lanzó una mirada envenenada "Marca Atenea." Y dijo peligrosamente:

- Sabes perfectamente que no me gusta que me llamen Annie.

Thalia hizo un gesto como si tuviese una cremallera en la boca y se la cerró. Annabeth sonrió complacida. La sala entera rió con un apunte mental nuevo: _"No enfadar a Annabeth/hija de Minerva."_

**Intenté ver qué estaba leyendo, pero no pude descifrar el título. Pensé que mi dislexia atacaba de nuevo.**

**Entonces reparé en que el libro ni siquiera estaba en inglés. Las letras parecían griego, literalmente griego. Contenía ilustraciones de templos, estatuas y diferentes clases de columnas, como las que hay en los libros de arquitectura. **

-Día que Annabeth no este con la arquitectura… - Comentó divertida Katie. Los del Campamento Mestizo sonrieron pensando en el final de la frase _"…Será el fin del mundo."_.

—**Annabeth —dijo Quirón—, tengo clase de arco para profesores a mediodía. ¿Te encargas tú de Percy?**

—**Sí, señor.**

—**Cabaña once —me dijo Quirón e indicó la puerta—. Estás en tu casa.**

Los hijos de Hermes que estuvieron en aquella época tragaron duro avergonzados. Todos notaron su reacción y Percy les miró como si aquel incidente estuviese ya perdonado. Suspiraron con un poco de alivio, pero seguían sintiéndose bastante culpables por su comportamiento.

**La 11 era la que más se parecía a la vieja y típica cabaña de campamento, con especial hincapié en lo de vieja. El umbral estaba muy gastado; la pintura marrón, desconchada. Encima de la puerta había uno de esos símbolos de la medicina, el comercio y otras cosas, una vara con dos culebras enroscadas.**

- No lo adivinará. –Trató de adivinar Pollux. Percy sonrió burlonamente, por una vez sabía la respuesta.

**¿Cómo se llama? Un caduceo.**

-¡Toma! –Celebró Percy. Percy bebé aplaudía en los brazos de Zoë quien lo miraba sonriente.

**Estaba llena de chicos y chicas, muchos más que el número de literas. Había sacos de dormir por todo el suelo. Parecía más un gimnasio donde la Cruz Roja hubiera montado un centro de evacuación.**

Los dioses miraron culpables el suelo. Algunos semidioses sonrieron compasivamente.

**Quirón no entró. La puerta era demasiado baja para él. Pero cuando los campistas lo vieron, todos se pusieron en pie y saludaron respetuosamente con una reverencia.**

—**Bueno, así pues… —dijo Quirón—. Buena suerte, Percy. Te veo a la hora de la cena.**

**Y se marchó al galope hacia el campo de tiro.**

**Me quedé en el umbral, mirando a los chicos. Ya no inclinaban la cabeza. Ahora estaban pendientes de mí, calibrándome. Conocía esa parte. Había pasado por ella en bastantes colegios.**

-Tristemente así ha evolucionado la cultura humana. –Apuntó Rachel. Annabeth le miró mal porque le había quitado las palabras de la boca y aparte de que trató de conquistar a Percy.

— **¿Y bien? —Me urgió Annabeth—. Vamos.**

**Así que, naturalmente, tropecé al entrar por la puerta y quedé como un completo idiota. Hubo algunas risitas, pero nadie dijo nada.**

Entre ellas las de Hercules y Octavian. Casi toda la sala los miró mal, a ellos les dio igual. Total estaban protegidos por ni más ni menos que el rey de los dioses Zeus. Jason los miraba mal desde su asiento sin poder creerse que tenía algo que ver con esos personajes.

**Annabeth anunció:**

—**Percy Jackson, te presento a la cabaña once.**

— **¿Normal o por determinar? —preguntó alguien.**

**Yo no supe qué responder, pero Annabeth anunció:**

—**Por determinar.**

**Todo el mundo se quejó.**

-Lo sentimos Percy, en nombre de toda la cabaña de Hermes. –Aclaró Travis al ver las miradas del resto de la sala.

-No hay nada que perdonar. –Le respondió Percy con una sonrisa. Travis y toda la cabaña de Hermes sonrieron.

**Un chico algo mayor que los demás se acercó.**

—**Bueno, campistas. Para eso estamos aquí. Bienvenido, Percy, puedes quedarte con ese hueco en el suelo, a ese lado.**

**El chico tendría unos diecinueve años, y vaya si molaba. Era alto y musculoso, de pelo color arena muy corto y sonrisa amable. Vestía una camiseta sin mangas naranja, pantalones cortados, sandalias y un collar de cuero con cinco cuentas de arcilla de distintos colores. Lo único que alteraba un poco su apariencia era una enorme cicatriz blanca que le recorría media cara desde el ojo derecho a la mandíbula, una vieja herida de cuchillo.**

Percy y la mayor parte del Campamento Mestizo frunció el ceño.

Annabeth estaba pensando en como podría ser posible salvar a Luke en un futuro, aunque se veía imposible. Así que estaba triste y a punto de derramar algunas lagrimas. Percy se dio cuenta de esto, aunque no sabía porque lloraba exactamente, y la abrazó para consolarla. Esta lo abrazó de vuelta y lloró apoyada en su hombro durante un rato.

Afrodita y Piper se taparon mutuamente la boca para no emitir ningún chillido de cuan monos eran Percy y Annabeth juntos. Atenea miraba al hijo de Poseidón evaluándolo. Poseidón los contemplaba a ambos curioso.

Al cabo de un rato, se soltaron pero se agarraron de las manos. Gesto que no pasó desapercibido para nadie. Leo prosiguió leyendo antes de que alguien hablase:

—**Éste es Luke —lo presentó Annabeth, y su voz sonó algo distinta. La miré y habría jurado que estaba levemente ruborizada.**

-¡¿Cómo?! Que va, ¡que dirás! Sesos de Alga. –Protestó Annabeth levemente sonrojada de que se descubriera su amor de la infancia.

-La verdad listilla. –Replicó Percy con su "adorable" sonrisa torcida. Annabeth no siguió quejándose, pero le retorció la mano al pobre Percy.

**Al ver que la miraba su expresión volvió a endurecerse—. Es tu consejero por el momento.**

— **¿Por el momento? —pregunté.**

Leo, Jason y Piper miraban curiosos acerca de cómo eran los semidioses tratados antes de que Percy rechazase la inmortalidad a cambio de reconocimiento a los semidioses. Nunca habían conocido ese sistema gracias a Percy y ya lo estaban agradeciendo.

—**Eres un por determinar —me aclaró Luke—. Aún no saben en qué cabaña ponerte, así que de momento estás aquí. La cabaña once acoge a los recién llegados, todos visitantes, evidentemente.**

**Hermes, nuestro patrón, es el dios de los viajeros.**

**Observé la pequeña sección de suelo que me habían otorgado. No tenía nada para señalarla como propia, ni equipaje, ni ropa ni saco de dormir. Sólo el cuerno del Minotauro. Pensé en dejarlo allí, pero luego recordé que Hermes también era el dios de los ladrones.**

-Chico listo. –Se auto interrumpió Leo.

**Miré alrededor. Algunos me observaban con recelo, otros sonreían estúpidamente, y otros me miraban como si esperaran la oportunidad de echar mano a mis bolsillos.**

-Molestos diosecillos… -Comentó detrás de su revista de vinos Dioniso. Los semidioses lo miraron mal y él trato de ignorarlos.

— **¿Cuánto tiempo voy a estar aquí? —pregunté.**

—**Buena pregunta —respondió Luke—. Hasta que te determinen.**

— **¿Cuánto tardará?**

**Todos rieron.**

-Eso fue bastante cruel. –Dijo Perseo ante la actitud de los hijos de Hermes de aquella época. Poseidón fruncía levemente el ceño a la cabaña de Hermes.

—**Vamos —me dijo Annabeth—. Te enseñaré la cancha de voleibol.**

—**Ya la he visto.**

—**Vamos. —Me agarró de la muñeca y me arrastró fuera, mientras lo chicos reían a mis espaldas.**

-¿Enserio no te dabas cuenta de que estabas haciendo un ridículo increíble? Aunque los hijos de Marte tienen un humor un poco extraño… -Habló Dakota mientras miraba raro a los hijos de Hermes. Percy se encogió de hombros.

—**Jackson, tienes que esforzarte más —dijo Annabeth cuando nos separamos unos metros.**

— **¿Qué?**

-Respuesta marca Percy desde siempre y por siempre. –Comentó Hazel divertida. Percy se sonrojó un poquito. La sala estalló en carcajadas. Nico sonreía porque su hermana se estaba relacionando bastante bien con el resto. Ser hijo del inframundo nunca ayudaba a hacer amistades…

**Puso los ojos en blanco y murmuró entre dientes:**

— **¿Cómo pude creer que eras el elegido?**

-Yo también me lo pregunto. –Murmuró Atenea un poco resentida. ¿Cómo una de sus hijas podía a llegar a que le atrajera un hijo de barba percebe? Pero no merecía la pena estar resentida, pues así no lograría que a su hija no le gustase el chico. Así que simplemente se limitó a observarlos y ver lo feliz que era su hija con él.

—**Pero ¿qué te pasa?**

—**Empezaba a enfadarme—. Lo único que sé es que he matado a un tío toro…**

— **¡No hables así! —Me increpó Annabeth—. ¿Sabes cuántos chicos en este campamento desearían haber gozado de la oportunidad que tú tuviste?**

Todos se le quedaron viendo a la hija de Atenea. Esta se percató de ello y se puso un tanto nerviosa. Percy le apretó la mano. Annabeth internamente lo agradeció.

- Tranquilos ya no pienso así, en aquel entonces mi vida era distinta. –Trató de acallar las miradas extrañadas y un tanto furiosas de la sala Annabeth.

— **¿De que me mataran?**

-Realmente. –Dijo Piper.

— **¡De luchar contra el Minotauro! ¿Para qué crees que entrenamos?**

**Meneé la cabeza.**

—**Mira, si la cosa con que me enfrenté era realmente el Minotauro, el mismo del mito…**

—**Pues claro que lo era.**

—**Pero sólo ha habido uno, ¿verdad?**

-Buena pregunta. –Aprobó Reyna. Percy la miró un segundo tratando de enfocarla en algún punto de su vida, pero no lo lograba. Reyna se percató de ello y le dijo: -Isla de Circe.

Percy finalmente se acordó de la chica que esta en el balneario de aquella bruja. Le sonrió como pidiendo perdón por haber destruido el lugar, Reyna se limitó a hacer un gesto con la mano que restaba importancia al asunto.

—**Sí.**

—**Y murió hace un montón de años, ¿no? Se lo cargó Teseo en el laberinto. Así que…**

-¡Se acordó de mi primero! –Se burló Teseo a su medio hermano Orion. La se rió de las tonterías del hijo de Poseidón. Poseidón sonrió a su hijo, hacia tiempo que no lo veía y encima tan feliz.

—**Los monstruos no mueren, Percy. Pueden matarse, pero no mueren.**

-Una explicación total y completamente razonable, hija de Atenea. –Habló Zoë mientras jugaba con Percy. Annabeth se sonrojó porque realmente lo había explicado fatal. Percy se rió entre dientes de la reacción de su amiga.

—**Hombre, gracias. Eso lo aclara todo.**

-Sarcasmos que enamoran. –Comentó Will divertido observando de reojo a Rachel. La sala rió con su comentario.

—**No tienen alma, como tú o como yo. Puedes deshacerte de ellos durante un tiempo, tal vez durante toda una vida, si tienes suerte. Pero son fuerzas primarias. Quirón los llama «arquetipos». Al final siempre vuelven a reconstruirse.**

**Pensé en la señora Dodds.**

— **¿Quieres decir que si matase a uno, accidentalmente, con una espada…?**

—**Esa Fur… quiero decir, tu profesora de matemáticas. Bien, pues ella sigue ahí fuera. Lo único que has hecho es cabrearla muchísimo.**

-¿Cómo sabías de la señora Dodds? –Preguntó Malcolm a su hermana. Annabeth señaló el libro como toda respuesta, recordaba todo o casi todo de sus conversaciones con el sesos de alga.

Leo sonrió al leer la siguiente frase y pensar en lo que iba a pasar.

— **¿Cómo sabes de la señora Dodds?**

-Noooo, ¡un hijo mió que piensa como un hijo del Aliento de Alga! –Chilló Atenea armando un numerito. El resto de la sala la miraba riendose entre dientes y pensando _"Esta es la segunda diosa del Drama detrás de su padre, Zeus. De tal palo tal astilla."_

Los hijos de Atenea miraban un poco avergonzados al suelo por el comportamiento de su madre.

—**Hablas en sueños.**

—**Casi la llamas algo. ¿Una Furia? Son las torturadoras de Hades, ¿no?**

**Annabeth miró nerviosa al suelo, como si temiese que se abriera y la tragara.**

-Más delicado chico. –Habló Aquiles. Percy asintió a la sugerencia, ya no decía "tanto" los nombres de los monstruos.

—**No deberías llamarlas por su nombre, ni siquiera aquí. Cuando tenemos que mencionarlas las llamamos «las Benévolas».**

—**Oye, ¿hay algo que podamos decir sin que se ponga a tronar?**

-Es verdad hermano, no hace falta que hagas tronar el cielo cada dos por tres. –Se quejó Hades por todo el drama de su hermano Zeus.

Zeus como gran dios todo poderosisimo que es, respondió maduramente:

-Yo hago lo que quiero, como quiero y donde quiero.

Poseidón y Hades miraron a Zeus lamentándose y pensando _"Ya ha entrado en el modo diva. Que largo se va hacer esto…" _

—**Sonaba llorica, incluso a mis oídos, pero en aquel momento ya no me importaba—. ¿Y por qué tengo que meterme en la cabaña once? ¿Por qué están todos tan apiñados? Está lleno de literas vacías en los otros sitios. —Señalé las primeras cabañas, y Annabeth palideció.**

—**No se elige la cabaña, Percy. Depende de quiénes son tus padres. O… tu progenitor. —Se me quedó mirando, esperando que lo pillara.**

- Me da que no lo pilló. –Previó Chris con una sonrisa. Percy se rascó la nuca avergonzado. Realmente, fue un poco tonto en aquel momento.

—**Mi madre es Sally Jackson —respondí—. Trabaja en la tienda de caramelos de la estación Grand Central. Bueno, trabajaba.**

-Bingo. –Le dijo Connor a Chris.

Percy miró un poco triste al suelo, no quería volver a repetir aquella experiencia de perder a su madre. Annabeth sabía que estaba pensando y esta vez le tocó a ella abrazarlo para consolarlo. Percy la abrazó de vuelta agradeciendo el gesto.

—**Siento lo de tu madre, Percy, pero no me refería a eso. Estoy hablando de tu otro progenitor. Tu padre.**

—**Está muerto. No lo conocí.**

**Annabeth suspiró. Sin duda ya había tenido antes esta conversación con otros chicos.**

- La tuvo conmigo y con mi hermano. –Comentó con tristeza Pollux. Dioniso lo miró preocupado y preguntándose acerca de su hermano Castor.

-Realmente es la conversación más repetida de todo el Campamento Mestizo. –Añadió Katie. Todos los campistas asintieron de acuerdo.

—**Tu padre no está muerto, Percy.**

— **¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Lo conoces?**

—**No, claro que no.**

— **¿Entonces cómo puedes decir…?**

—**Porque te conozco a ti. Y no estarías aquí si no fueras uno de los nuestros.**

-Lo haces parecer como si fuésemos aquí una secta malvada. Dijo Leo divertido auto interrumpiéndose.

La sala estalló en carcajadas. Hermes volvió a preguntarse como ese "duendecillo latino" no era su hijo y era uno del soso de Hefesto. Hefesto miraba con una sonrisa a su hijo, al parecer su hijo sabía relacionarse con la gente tan bien como las máquinas.

—**No conoces nada de mí.**

— **¿No? —Levantó una ceja—. **

- Momento sabionda en tres,… dos… uno… -Bromeó Nico con una sonrisa haciendo una cuenta atrás con los dedos de la mano. Todos rieron con el hijo de Hades.

**Seguro que no has parado de ir de escuela en escuela. Seguro que te echaron de la mayoría.**

— **¿Cómo…?**

—**Te diagnosticaron dislexia, quizá también THDA.**

**Intenté tragarme la vergüenza.**

-Y eso ¿Por qué? –Preguntó Orión curioso. Artemisa compuso una mueca de asco y le respondió:

-La sociedad de hoy en día margina y desprecia a personas con dificultades, ya sean físicas o mentales. Es repugnante.

Todos en la sala asintieron a lo dicho por la diosa. Tristemente era una terrible verdad del mundo de hoy en día.

— **¿Y eso qué importa ahora?**

—**Todo junto es casi una señal clara. Las letras flotan en la página cuando las lees, ¿verdad? Eso es porque tu mente está preparada para el griego antiguo. Y el THDA (eres impulsivo, no puedes estarte quieto en clase), eso son tus reflejos para la batalla. En una lucha real te mantendrían vivo. Y en cuanto a los problemas de atención, se debe a que ves demasiado, Percy, no demasiado poco. Tus sentidos son más agudos que los de un mortal corriente. Por supuesto, los médicos quieren medicarte. La mayoría son monstruos. No quieren que los veas por lo que son.**

—**Hablas como… como si hubieras pasado por la misma experiencia.**

—**La mayoría de los chicos que están aquí lo han hecho. Si no fueras como nosotros no habrías sobrevivido al Minotauro, mucho menos a la ambrosía y el néctar.**

— **¿Ambrosía y néctar?**

- Cosas tan ricas que estoy deseando volver a ser herido para probarlas. – Comentó Travis. Katie lo miró como si fuese tonto y le dio tal golpe que le dejó flores creciendo en el cogote.

—**La comida y la bebida que te dimos para que te recuperaras. Eso habría matado a un chico normal. Le habría convertido la sangre en fuego y los huesos en arena, y ahora estarías muerto. Asúmelo. Eres un mestizo.**

**Un mestizo. Tenía tantas preguntas en la cabeza que no sabía por dónde empezar.**

-Si yo estuviese en tu lugar, Perseus, también las tendría a mogollones. –Dijo Hera mirando alternamente a Percy y a Percy bebé. El pequeñín la miró con una sonrisa y la diosa casi se muera de la ternura ahí mismo.

Zeus miró la reacción de su esposa con el bebé celoso y pensó _"Bueno pronto acabaré con esa molestia y se acabarán todos mis problemas."_ Poseidón que parecía seguir el hilo de pensamientos de su hermano, agarró firmemente su tridente advirtiendo a Zeus de que estaba atento a lo que el hiciera con su hijo.

**Entonces una voz hosca exclamó:**

— **¡Pero bueno! ¡Un novato!**

-Ay no, esta parte no… -Se quejó Clarisse, luego añadió con un poquitín de esperanza. -¿Podemos saltarnos esta parte?

Percy rió y le contestó:

-No podemos detener tu triunfal aparición en la historia. Encima, tu solita te lo buscaste. –Comentó burlón. Los que estuvieron no pudieron evitar reír y Clarisse se puso bastante roja. Chris cogió la mano de Clarisse para darle un poco de apollo en un momento tan vergonzoso.

**Me volví. La chica corpulenta de la cabaña 5 avanzaba hacia nosotros con paso lento y decidido. Tres chicas la seguían, grandes, feas y con aspecto de malas como ella, todas vestidas con chaquetas de camuflaje.**

—**Clarisse —suspiró Annabeth—. ¿Por qué no te largas a pulir la lanza o algo así?**

—**Fijo, señorita Princesa —repuso la chicarrona—. Para atravesarte con ella el viernes por la noche.**

—_**Erre es korakas! **_**—replicó Annabeth,**

-¡Annabeth! Eso no se dice. –Regañó Atenea a su hija quien se encogió en su asiento. Los romanos como no entendían griego no sabían que había dicho la hija de Atenea.

-¿Qué dijo exactamente? –Preguntó Dakota tratando de saber que dijo Annabeth.

-Supongo que se explicará en el libro. –Respondió Percy.

**y de algún modo entendí que en griego significaba «¡Anda a dar de comer a los cuervos!», aunque me dio la impresión de que era una maldición peor de lo que parecía.**

-Aaah. –Dijeron a coro los romanos.

—**Os vamos a pulverizar —respondió Clarisse, pero le tembló un párpado. Quizá no estaba segura de poder cumplir su amenaza. Se volvió hacia mí—. ¿Quién es este alfeñique?**

—**Percy Jackson —dijo Annabeth—. Ésta es Clarisse, hija de Ares.**

**Parpadeé.**

— **¿El dios de la guerra?**

-¿Quién más sino? –Preguntó el dios retóricamente. Percy lo miró como si fuese uno de los seres más desagradables del mundo. No estaba muy equivocado.

**Clarisse replicó con desdén:**

— **¿Algún problema?**

—**No —contesté—. Eso explica el mal olor.**

- Comentarios que sobran si no quieres morir de Percy en acción. –Habló Grover divertido. Percy lo miró frunciendo el ceño. La sala rió.

**Clarisse gruñó.**

—**Tenemos una ceremonia de iniciación para los novatos, Prissy.**

—**Percy.**

—**Lo que sea. Ven, que te la enseño.**

—**Clarisse… —la advirtió Annabeth.**

—**Quítate de en medio, listilla.**

Todos en la sala miraban mal y sorprendidos a Clarisse excepto los tres de siempre quienes pensaban en reclutarla para sus planes malvados. La sorpresa de la sala era que había sido Clarisse la que había puesto el mote de "listilla" a Annabeth.

**Annabeth parecía muy firme, pero vaya si se quitó de en medio, y yo tampoco quería su ayuda. Era el chico nuevo. Tenía que ganarme una reputación.**

-Eso es chico. –Aprobó Ares aunque no quería que su hija perdiese.

**Le entregué a Annabeth mi cuerno de minotauro y me preparé para pelear, pero antes de darme cuenta Clarisse me había agarrado por el cuello y me arrastraba hacia el edificio color ceniza que supe de inmediato que era el lavabo.**

**Yo lanzaba puñetazos y patadas. Me había peleado muchas veces antes, pero aquella Clarisse tenía manos de hierro. Me arrastró hasta el baño de las chicas. Había una fila de váteres a un lado y otra de duchas al otro. Olía como cualquier lavabo público, y yo pensé —todo lo que podía pensar mientras Clarisse me tiraba del pelo— que si aquel sitio era de los dioses, ya podrían procurarse unos servicios con más clase.**

-Los baños que hay en campamento son terribles. –Se quejó Dioniso mirando su revista de vinos que estaba al revés.

-¡Pues arréglalos! –Gritó todo el Campamento Mestizo. Dioniso se encogió un poco en su trono.

**Las amigas de Clarisse reían a todo pulmón, mientras yo intentaba encontrar la fuerza con que había derrotado al Minotauro, pero no estaba por ninguna parte.**

—**Sí, hombre, seguro que es material de los Tres Grandes —dijo, empujándome hacia un váter—. Seguro que el Minotauro se murió de la risa al ver la pinta de este bobo.**

-Ataque de risa el que me va a dar a mi. –Murmuró Percy a Annabeth quien rió con el comentario.

Clarisse los miraba como sabiendo lo que estaban diciendo.

**Sus amigas no paraban de reír.**

**Annabeth estaba en una esquina, tapándose la cara pero mirando entre los dedos.**

**Clarisse me puso de rodillas y empezó a empujarme la cabeza hacia la taza. Apestaba a tuberías oxidadas ya… bueno, a lo que se echa en los váteres. Luché por mantener la cabeza erguida. Viendo aquella agua asquerosa pensé: «No meteré la cabeza ahí ni de broma.»**

- Que terco. Necesita cereales. –Se quejó Demeter. La sala la ignoró completamente y ella como venganza les hizo crecer cereales en el pelo.

Todos se quejaron a la diosa y trataron de quitarse los cereales. Una vez podadas las cabezas de cereales y así Leo continuó leyendo.

**Y entonces ocurrió algo. Sentí un tirón en la boca del estómago. Oí las tuberías rugir y estremecerse.**

**Clarisse me soltó el pelo. Un chorro de agua salió disparado del váter y describió un arco perfecto por encima de mi cabeza. Yo caí de espaldas al suelo sin dejar de oír los chillidos de Clarisse.**

**Me volví justo cuando el agua salió de nuevo de la taza, le dio a Clarisse directo en la cara y con tanta fuerza que la tumbó de culo. El chorro de agua la acosaba como si fuera una manguera antiincendios, empujándola hacia una cabina de ducha.**

Toda la sala estalló en carcajadas sin poder evitar imaginarse la situación. Clarisse cada vez estaba más roja maldiciendo los "poderes de pescado" de Percy. Ares tenía la misma vergüenza que su hija _"¿Cómo uno de sus hijos podía hacer el ridículo de tal manera?"_

**Ella se resistía dando manotazos y chillando, y sus amigas empezaron a acercarse. Pero entonces los otros váteres explotaron también y seis chorros más de agua las hicieron retroceder de golpe. Las duchas también entraron en funcionamiento, y juntas, todas las salidas de agua arrinconaron a las chicas hasta sacarlas del baño, arrastrándolas como desperdicios que se retiran con una manguera.**

**En cuanto salieron por la puerta, sentí aflojar el tirón del estómago y el agua terminó tan pronto como había empezado.**

Poseidón no paraba de reírse de la hija de Ares, había ido a molestar al semidiós equivocado.

**El lavabo entero estaba inundado. Annabeth tampoco se había librado. Estaba empapada de pies a cabeza, pero no había sido expulsada por la puerta. Se encontraba exactamente en el mismo lugar, mirándome conmocionada.**

-Como para no, te armaste ahí un espectáculo de agua… -Habló Annabeth recordando el momento.

**Miré alrededor y reparé en que estaba sentado en el único sitio seco de la estancia. Había un círculo de suelo seco en torno a mí, y no tenía ni una gota de agua sobre la ropa. Nada.**

-Poderoso. –Murmuró Aquiles para si mismo.

**Me puse en pie, con las piernas temblando.**

— **¿Cómo has…?—preguntó Annabeth.**

—**No lo sé.**

**Salimos fuera. Clarisse y sus amigas estaban tendidas en el barro, y un puñado de campistas se había reunido alrededor para mirarlas estupefactos. Clarisse tenía el pelo aplastado en la cara. Su chaqueta de camuflaje estaba empapada y ella olía a alcantarilla. Me dedicó una mirada de odio absoluto.**

—**Estás muerto, chico nuevo. Totalmente muerto.**

-Yo me veo bastante vivo. –Bromeó Percy. La sala entera rió. Clarisse estaba al borde del colapso por la vergüenza.

**Debería haberlo dejado estar, pero repliqué:**

— **¿Tienes ganas de volver a hacer gárgaras con agua del váter, Clarisse? Cierra el pico.**

La sala volvió a estallar en carcajadas.

**Sus amigas tuvieron que contenerla. Luego la arrastraron hacia la cabaña 5, mientras los otros campistas se apartaban para no recibir una patada de sus pies voladores.**

**Annabeth me miraba fijamente.**

— **¿Qué? —le pregunté—. ¿Qué estás pensando?**

—**Estoy pensando que te quiero en mi equipo para capturar la bandera.**

-Ahí ya tenías pensado el plan ¿A que si? –Le preguntó Percy a Annabeth, esta solo asintió sonriendo.

-Bueno ¿Quién quiere leer el siguiente capitulo? –Preguntó Leo. No esperó a que alguien contestase, le pasó el libro a Jason y ya está. Jason se quedó con el libro sin saber que hacer con él. Leo aclaró sus dudas gritando para toda la sala: -¡Jason lee!

Percy bebé que quería ser cogido por muchos se resistió y se quedo en brazos de Zoë quien estaba feliz de seguir teniéndolo. Thalia observaba feliz a la cazadora.

Al de un rato Jason comenzó a leer:

-Capitulo 7: "**Mi cena se desvanece en humo."**…

* * *

><p>Hola a todos!<p>

Lamento no aber actualizado antes, pero a penas e tenido tiempo para escribir entre la asfixia de los deberes y que e comenzado la academia. Mis mas sinceras disculpas.

Por favor comentad, no os cortéis, me encanta leer vuestras opiniones, sugerencias,… y así acerca de la historia. Comentad más y expresad deseos que tengais para la historia.

Sin mas me despido, lamento de nuevo lo de la tardanza y…

Hasta pronto!


	9. Chapter 8: Mi cena se convierte en humo

**Capitulo 8: "Mi cena se desvanece en humo"**

Al de un rato Jason comenzó a leer pensando _"Y me tocó a mi otra vez leer."_:

-Capitulo 7: "**Mi cena se desvanece en humo."**…

-¿Es que no puede haber un titulo normal? –Se quejó Atenea medio exasperada. Percy se encogió de hombros.

La sala entera rió.

**La historia del incidente en el lavabo se extendió de inmediato. Dondequiera que iba, los campistas me señalaban y murmuraban algo sobre el episodio. O puede que sólo miraran a Annabeth, que seguía bastante empapada.**

-Si, por supuesto que era eso, sesos de alga. –Ironizó Annabeth con una mueca burlona. Percy la miró ofendido, pero se recompuso y le contestó medio en broma y medio enserio:

-Habló la listilla, que se creyó que cierta persona se había reconducido al lado del bien y que todavía puede. –Acabó Percy un tanto celoso del hijo de Hermes que no paraba de recibir la atención de Annabeth.

Esta miró a Percy dolida. Percy se dio cuenta de esto y trató de disculparse.

-Lo siento, no era mi intención dañarte. Pero espero que entiendas mi punto de vista, no puedo permitir que siga manipulándote haciéndote creer que puede pasar al bando del bien. – Annabeth lo miró con compresión y resignación porque sabía que era verdad lo que decía. Percy acabó su frase murmurando muy pero que muy bajito como si se lo dijese a si mismo:- No sabes cuanto sufrí cuando te raptaron y te engañaron para sujetar el cielo…

Annabeth lo escuchó y lo miró sorprendida. Percy miraba a cualquier parte menos a ella, estaba rojo de la vergüenza. ¿Cómo podía haber dicho eso? Se le escapó. Annabeth lo cogió de la barbilla como para mirarlo a los ojos:

-Y tú no sabes cuanto aprecio y agradezco que me salvaras. – Dijo con una sonrisa cariñosa y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Ambos estaban un poquito sonrojados y Percy con cara de atontado.

La sala los veía entre enternecidos y sonriendo recordando como acabarían. Jason siguió leyendo.

**Me enseñó unos cuantos sitios más: el taller de metal (donde los chicos forjaban sus propias espadas), el taller de artes y oficios (donde los sátiros pulían una estatua de mármol gigante de un hombre cabra), el rocódromo, que en realidad consistía en dos muros enfrentados que se sacudían violentamente, arrojaban piedras, despedían lava y chocaban uno contra otro si no llegabas arriba con la suficiente celeridad.**

**Por último, regresamos al lago de las canoas, donde un sendero conducía de vuelta a las cabañas.**

—**Tengo que entrenar —dijo Annabeth sin más—. La cena es a las siete y media. Sólo tienes que seguir desde tu cabaña hasta el comedor.**

-Dulzura y amabilidad. –Ironizó Nico. –Luego os quejareis de mi.

—**Annabeth, siento lo ocurrido en el lavabo.**

—**No importa.**

—**No ha sido culpa mía.**

-Para nada, tú no tienes nada que ver. – Comentó Ares irónico. Hades lo miró con cara de mala muerte y Ares se encogió de hombros como diciendo _"¡Pero si es verdad!"_.

**Me miró con aire escéptico, y reparé en que sí había sido culpa mía. Había provocado que el agua saliera disparada desde todos los grifos. No entendía cómo, pero los baños me habían respondido. Las tuberías y yo nos habíamos convertido en uno.**

La sala entera estalló en carcajadas y Thalia dijo sacando una libreta:

-Sesos de Alga, ¡Esto queda para la posterioridad! –Empezó a apuntar frenéticamente en la libreta y finalmente quedo algo así escrito: _"El heroe más grande y lento de la historia, a la temprana edad de doce años se fusiono con una tubería, le quedó un trauma de por vida. El pobre tuvo efectos secundarios, pero no a pasado de lentitud mental. Estado: estable."_

Nico le cogió la libreta y empezó a reír como loco y le paso la libreta a Leo quien tuvo una reacción y este le pasó la libreta a Jason hasta que toda la sala estaba riendo con los apuntes de la hija de Zeus.

Los dos Percy bufaron al resto con los brazos cruzados y haciendo pucheros.

—**Tienes que hablar con el Oráculo —dijo Annabeth.**

— **¿Con quién?**

-¡Conmigo! –Levanto la mano Rachel.

—**No con quién, sino con qué. El Oráculo. Se lo pediré a Quirón.**

**Miré el fondo del lago, deseando que alguien me diera una respuesta directa por una vez.**

-Y sigo esperándola. –Bromeó Percy aunque pensándolo bien, era verdad. Poseidón miró un poco triste a su hijo por haberlo metido en un mundo tan peligroso, sobretodo con la profecía.

**No esperaba que nadie me devolviera la mirada desde el fondo, así que me quedé de una pieza cuando noté que había dos adolescentes sentadas con las piernas cruzadas en la base del embarcadero, a unos seis metros de profundidad. Llevaban pantalones vaqueros y camisetas verde brillante, y la melena castaña les flotaba suelta por los hombros mientras los pececillos las atravesaban en todas direcciones.**

**Sonrieron y me saludaron como si fuera un amigo que no veían desde hacía mucho tiempo.**

**Atónito, les devolví el saludo.**

—**No las animes —me avisó Annabeth—. Las náyades son terribles como novias.**

Piper se levantó del asiento hacia Annabeth y le susurró divertida:

-¿Celosa?

Annabeth se puso de un rojo tipo "tomate maduro" y Piper soltó una risita divertida. La sala las miraba con curiosidad y tratando de saber que le había dicho a Annabeth la hija de Afrodita.

— **¿Náyades? —repetí, y sentí que aquello me superaba—. Hasta aquí hemos llegado. Quiero volver a casa ahora.**

-¿Enserio, Prissy? Te enfrentaste a una furia, a las Moiras y luego a un minotauro. Y… ¿Te rindes con unas tristes náyades? –Comentó Clarisse ya recuperada de la vergüenza del anterior capitulo.

-Es Percy, suele tener bastantes momentos así ¿No te acuerdas? –Le preguntó Will con una sonrisa divertida. Clarisse asintió. Percy estaba frunciendo el ceño pues el giro que estaba tomando la conversación no le gustaba nada.

- Tremendamente cierto. –Habló esta vez Rachel.

Percy los miró con mala cara a los tres. Ellos, fingieron que no lo vieron.

**Annabeth puso ceño.**

— **¿Es que no lo pillas, Percy? Ya estás en casa. Éste es el único lugar seguro en la tierra para los chicos como nosotros.**

— **¿Te refieres a chicos con problemas mentales?**

-¡Oye! –Se quejaron los semidioses de la sala. Percy se rascó la parte de atrás de la cabeza nervioso.

—**Me refiero a no humanos. O por lo menos no del todo humanos. Medio humanos.**

— **¿Medio humanos y medio qué?**

-Medio tonto. –Murmuró Octavian para que solo lo escuchasen Hercules y Zeus. Estos, lo miraron aprovadoramente.

Hazel y Zoe se percataron de la complicidad que tenían esos tres y cada vez vigilaban más a Percy bebé.

—**Creo que ya lo sabes.**

**No quería admitirlo, pero me temo que sí lo sabía. Sentí un leve temblor en las extremidades, una sensación que a veces tenía cuando mamá hablaba de mi padre.**

—**Dios —contesté—. Medio dios.**

-Y se hizo la luz en la cabeza de cierto semidiós. –Bromeó Apolo. Hermes rió y el resto de la sala también.

**Annabeth asintió.**

—**Tu padre no está muerto, Percy. Es uno de los Olímpicos.**

—**Eso es… un disparate.**

-Bueno, a mi me da que no. –Comentó Teseo.

— **¿Lo es? ¿Qué es lo más habitual en las antiguas historias de los dioses? Iban por ahí enamorándose de humanos y teniendo hijos con ellos, ¿recuerdas? ¿Crees que han cambiado de costumbres en los últimos milenios?**

—**Pero eso no son más que… —Iba a decir mitos otra vez, pero recordé la advertencia de Quirón: al cabo de dos mil años yo también podría ser considerado un mito—. Pero si todos los chicos que hay aquí son medio dioses…**

—**Semidioses —apostilló Annabeth—. Ése es el término oficial. O mestizos, en lenguaje coloquial.**

—**Entonces ¿quién es tu padre?**

-Terreno peligroso, Sesos de Alga. –Advirtió Thalia. Los romanos laminaron desconcertados _"¿Cómo preguntar por un padre puede ser peligroso?"_.

**Aferró con fuerza la barandilla. Tuve la impresión de haber tocado un tema delicado.**

-Ups. –Dijo Percy bebé en brazos de Zoë.

—**Mi padre es profesor en West Point —me dijo—. No lo veo desde que era muy pequeña. Da clases de Historia de Norteamérica.**

—**Entonces es humano.**

-Increíble deducción, Sherlock. –Ironizó Malcolm.

—**Pues claro. ¿Acaso crees que sólo los dioses masculinos pueden encontrar atractivos a los humanos? ¡Qué sexista eres!**

- Así son los hombres, muchacha. Se creen superiores. –Se quejó Artemisa señalando a Apolo quien estaba mirándose y sonriendo a un espejo. Todos chicos en la sala, menos los hijos de Apolo (que no podían), dijeron:

-¡Nosotros no somos como el!

Artemisa, Zoë y todas las cazadoras bufaron.

—**¿Quién es tu madre, pues?**

—**Cabaña seis. **

-¿Enserio esperabas que lo dedujese? -Preguntó Reyna a Annabeth incrédula. Esta se encogió de hombros y le contestó:

-En ese momento no lo conocía.

Percy las miró alternando entre la una y la otra un tanto ofendido y se quejó:

-Ni que yo fuese el semidiós más tonto que hubiese habitado en este mundo. - Se oyó a Percy bebé por detrás "¡Eso es!". Annabeth y todos sonrieron con ternura al pequeñín, luego esta le contestó:

-Tampoco de los más inteligentes... -Sonrió traviesa mente y luego añadió murmurando para que no la oyera:- ...Pero si el mejor.

—**¿Qué es?**

**Annabeth se irguió.**

—**Atenea, diosa de la sabiduría y la batalla. **

**«Vale —pensé—. ¿Por qué no?»**

-Me da que no se lo cree. -Comentó Orion.

**Y formulé la pregunta que más me interesaba:**

—**¿Y mi padre? **

—**Por determinar —repuso Annabeth—, como te he dicho antes. Nadie lo sabe. **

- Menos mal que ya no es así. No lo habría aguantado. -Susurró Piper a Leo. Este asintió, pero alguien más había escuchado el comentario de Piper. Annabeth la iraba con el ceño fruncido pensando en que habría pasado en el futuro, pero algo tenia claro, Percy tenía algo que ver con eso.

Era una certeza.

—**Excepto mi madre. Ella lo sabía.**

—**Puede que no, Percy. Los dioses no siempre revelan sus identidades.**

—**Mi padre lo habría hecho. La quería.**

- Cierto. -Corroboró Poseidón, los dos Percy miraron a Poseidón con cariño.

**Annabeth respondió con mucho tacto; no quería desilusionarme.**

—**Puede que tengas razón. Puede que envíe una señal. Es la única manera de saberlo seguro: tu padre tiene que enviarte una señal reclamándote como hijo. A veces ocurre.**

—**¿Quieres decir que a veces no? **

**Annabeth recorrió la barandilla con la mano.**

—**Los dioses están ocupados. Tienen un montón de hijos y no siempre… Bueno, a veces no les importamos, Percy. Nos ignoran. **

-Menos mal que ahora no es así. -Murmuró esta vez Leo a Piper corroborando lo dicho por esta antes.

Los romanos pensaron que el sistema griego de reconocer a un mestizo era un tanto cruel para los que no eran reconocidos. _"Menos mal que nuestros padres son romanos." _Pensaron los del Campamento Jupiter.

**Pensé en algunos chicos que había visto en la cabaña de Hermes, adolescentes que parecían enfurruñados y deprimidos, como a la espera de una llamada que jamás llegaría. Había conocido chicos así en la academia Yancy, enviados a internados por padres ricos que no tenían tiempo para ellos. Pero los dioses deberían comportarse mejor, ¿no? **

-Se supone. -Habló Hestia tristemente, por como se comportaban los dioses con sus hijos. Aunque algunos trataban de establecer contacto con sus hijos, Zeus siempre les impedía hacerlo. A Hestia eso no le gustaba nada.

—**Así que estoy atrapado aquí, ¿verdad? —dije—. ¿Para el resto de mi vida? **

—**Depende. Algunos campistas se quedan sólo durante el verano. Si eres hijo de Afrodita o Deméter, probablemente no seas una fuerza realmente poderosa...**

-¡Oye! -Se quejaron los mencionados.

-Lo siento. -Se disculpó Annabeth bastante arrepentida.

**...Los monstruos podrían ignorarte, y en ese caso te las arreglarías con unos meses de entrenamiento estival y vivirías en el mundo mortal el resto del año. Pero para algunos de nosotros es demasiado peligroso marcharse. Somos anuales. En el mundo mortal atraemos monstruos; nos presienten, se acercan para desafiarnos. En la mayoría de los casos nos ignoran hasta que somos lo bastante mayores para crear problemas, ya sabes, a partir de los diez u once años. Pero después de esa edad, la mayoría de los semidioses vienen aquí si no quieren acabar muertos. Algunos consiguen sobrevivir en el mundo exterior y se convierten en famosos. Créeme, si te dijera sus nombres los reconocerías. Algunos ni siquiera saben que son semidioses. Pero, en fin, son muy pocos. **

- Triste, pero cierto. -Comentó Atenea.

—**¿Así que los monstruos no pueden entrar aquí? **

**Annabeth meneó la cabeza.**

—**No a menos que se los utilice intencionadamente para surtir los bosques o sean invocados por alguien de dentro. **

—**¿Por qué querría nadie invocar a un monstruo? **

—**Para combates de entrenamiento. Para hacer chistes prácticos. **

-Y por eso los _graecus _son un dolor de cabeza. -Bufó Octavian.

Reyna que lo había escuchado le cerró el pico levantándose y dándole un gran manotazo en la cabeza mientras decía:

-¡Habló aquí! El mayor dolor de cabeza que ha pisado la tierra.

Luego volvió a su sitió tranquilamente. Artemisa la miraba interesada y pensando en tener una nueva adquisición en la caza no le vendría nada mal.

—**¿Chistes prácticos? **

—**Lo importante es que los límites están sellados para mantener fuera a los mortales y los monstruos. Desde fuera, los mortales miran el valle y no ven nada raro, sólo una granja de fresas. **

—**¿Así que tú eres anual? **

**Annabeth asintió. Por el cuello de la camiseta se sacó un collar de cuero con cinco cuentas de arcilla de distintos colores. Era igual que el de Luke, pero el de ella también llevaba un grueso anillo de oro, como un sello. **

—**Estoy aquí desde que tenía siete años —dijo—. Cada agosto, el último día de la sesión estival, te otorgan una cuenta por sobrevivir un año más. Llevo más tiempo aquí que la mayoría de los consejeros, y ellos están todos en la universidad. **

- La campista más veterana hasta el momento, con nueve cuentas. Que se dice fácil. -Dijo Quirón orgulloso, Annabeth era como una hija para él. Atenea sonrió también orgullosa de que su hija fuese capaz de sobrevivir tanto tiempo.

—**¿Cómo llegaste tan pronto?**

-Mala pregunta de nuevo, pequeñin. -Le habló Zoë a Percy bebé riñendole con cariño. Artemisa miraba entre sorprendida y feliz de que Zoë se estuviese abriendo tan rápido a ese bebé.

**Hizo girar el anillo de su collar. **

—**Eso no es asunto tuyo. **

– Menuda dulzura, chica. Ni siquiera yo sería tan brusco. -Comentó Hades a la hija de Atenea. Nico miró a su padre y alzó una ceja. Luego, Hades reconoció: -Bueno, si sería así o peor.

Nico asintió conforme, él si que conocía a su padre.

—**Ya. —Guardé un incómodo silencio—. Bueno, y… ¿podría marcharme de aquí si quisiera? **

-¡Ja! -Soltó Dioniso. Nadie le hizo caso, lo ignoraron completamente. Los romanos empezaban a coger la soltura de los griegos con los dioses.

—**Sería un suicidio, pero podrías, con el permiso del señor D o de Quirón. Por supuesto, no dan ningún permiso hasta el final del verano a menos que…**

—**¿A menos qué?**

—**Que te asignen una misión. Pero eso casi nunca ocurre. La última vez… —Dejó la frase a medias; su tono sugería que la última vez no había ido bien. **

-Para nada bien. -Aclaró Connor. Todos los de aquel tiempo y los que sabían asintieron de acuerdo.

—**En la enfermería —dije—, cuando me dabas aquella cosa… **

—**Ambrosía. **

—**Sí. Me preguntaste algo del solsticio de verano. **

**Los hombros de Annabeth se tensaron. **

—**¿Así que sabes algo?**

- Modo "En busca de información". Patrocinado por Atenea y todos sus hijos. -Bromeó Leo divertido, haciendo reír a todos excepto a los mencionados.

-¡Este chico cada vez me cae mejor! -Comentó Hermes entre risas.

Hefesto sonreía de lo ingenioso que era su hijo a la hora de gastar bromas.

—**Bueno… no. En mi antigua escuela oí hablar a Grover y Quirón acerca de ello. Grover mencionó el solsticio de verano. Dijo algo como que no nos quedaba demasiado tiempo para la fecha límite. ¿A qué se refería? **

—**Ojalá lo supiera. Quirón y los sátiros lo saben, pero no tienen intención de contármelo. Algo va mal en el Olimpo, algo importante. La última vez que estuve allí todo parecía tan normal…**

-¿Has estado en el Olimpo? -Preguntó Hazel incrédula. Annabeth señaló el libro. Jason sonrió al leer mentalmente el siguiente trozo.

—**¿Has estado en el Olimpo?**

Todos empezaron a reír con la coincidencia mientras la pobre Hazel pensaba totalmente roja _"Ay no, tanto tiempo con Percy me está haciendo pensar como él." _Frank le cogió la mano en señal de apoyo.

—**Algunos de los anuales (Luke, Clarisse, yo y otros) hicimos una excursión durante el solsticio de invierno. Es entonces cuando los dioses celebran su gran consejo anual. **

- Así que los griegos soléis ir al Olimpo... ¡Que suerte! -Exclamó Dakota con un "poquito" de envidia.

—**Pero… ¿cómo llegaste hasta allí? **

—**En el ferrocarril de Long Island, claro. Bajas en la estación Penn. Edificio Empire State, ascensor especial hasta el piso seiscientos. —Me miró como si estuviera segura de que eso ya tenía que saberlo—. Eres de Nueva York, ¿no?**

- Lo dice como si fuese de lo más normal para un neoyorquino saberse la ubicación del Olimpo. - Comentó Teseo con una ligera sonrisa. Todos rieron con el comentario mientras Annabeth empezaba a coger color directo a la estación que marcaba _"Enfado muy muy peligroso."_

Percy, al ver esto, empezó a hacer gestos a todos para que parasen de reír y señalaba a Annabeth a la vez. Todos al ver la cara de Annabeth pararon inmediatamente de reírse. No querían morir.

—**Sí, desde luego. —Lo era, pero por lo que sabía sólo había ciento dos pisos en el Empire State. Decidí no mencionarlo. **

-Decisión correcta. -Aprobó Perseo mirando disimuladamente con cierto temor a la hija de Atenea.

—**Justo después de la visita —prosiguió Annabeth—, el tiempo comenzó a cambiar, como si hubiera estallado una trifulca entre los dioses. Desde entonces, he escuchado a escondidas a los sátiros un par de veces. Lo máximo que he llegado a colegir es que han robado algo importante. Y si no lo devuelven antes del solsticio de verano, se va a liar. Cuando llegaste, esperaba… Quiero decir… Atenea se lleva bien con todo el mundo, menos con Ares. Bueno, claro, y está la rivalidad con Poseidón. Pero, aparte de eso, creí que podríamos trabajar juntos. Pensaba que sabrías algo.**

- Eso es casi imposible. -Terció Nico con una sonrisa macabra.

**Negué con la cabeza. Ojalá hubiera podido ayudarla, pero me sentía demasiado hambriento, cansado y sobrecargado mentalmente para seguir haciendo preguntas. **

-Típico -Bufó Artemisa.

—**Tengo que conseguir una misión —murmuró Annabeth para sí—. Ya no soy una niña. Si sólo me contaran el problema…**

**Olí humo de barbacoa que llegaba de alguna parte cercana. Annabeth debió de escuchar los rugidos de mi estómago, pues me dijo que me adelantara, ella me alcanzaría después. La dejé en el embarcadero, recorriendo la barandilla con un dedo como si trazara un plan de batalla.**

-Lo más normal en un hijo de Atenea. Siempre pensando. -Habló Aquiles.

**De vuelta en la cabaña 11, todo el mundo estaba hablando y alborotaba mientras esperaban la cena. Por primera vez, advertí que muchos campistas tenían rasgos similares: narices afiladas, cejas arqueadas, sonrisas maliciosas. Eran la clase de chicos que los profesores señalarían como problemáticos. Afortunadamente, nadie me prestó demasiada atención mientras me dirigía a mi sitio en el suelo y dejaba allí mi cuerno de minotauro.**

**El consejero, Luke, se me acercó. También tenía el parecido familiar de Hermes, aunque deslucido por la cicatriz de su mejilla derecha, pero su sonrisa estaba intacta. **

—**Te he encontrado un saco de dormir —dijo—. Y toma, te he robado algunas toallas del almacén del campamento. **

**No se podía saber si bromeaba o no a propósito del robo. **

-¡Por supuesto que no! Un hijo de Hermes nunca bromea con los robos. -Dijo Travis increíblemente serio. Hermes asintió varias veces en señal de que su hijo no se equivocaba.

—**Gracias —contesté. **

—**De nada. —Se sentó a mi lado y se recostó contra la pared—. ¿Ha sido duro tu primer día? **

—**No pertenezco a este lugar. Ni siquiera creo en los dioses. **

-¡¿Como?! -Gritó Zeus furioso apuntando con el rayo a Percy buscando una excusa para atacarlo.

Al ver esto, Poseidón y Hades cogieron uno de cada brazo a su hermano pequeño mientras gritaban "¡Para!" y lo volvieron a sentar en su trono. Luego, volvieron a su respectivos sitios con el rayo maestro en sus manos en posible caso de _"Zeus vuelve a enojarse y montar un drama del copón con varias explosiones."_

—**Ya —contestó—. Así empezamos todos. Y luego, cuando empiezas a creer en ellos, tampoco es más fácil. **

**Su amargura me sorprendió, porque Luke parecía un tipo que se tomaba las cosas con filosofía. Parecía capaz de controlar cualquier situación. **

-Realmente lo parecía. -Comentó Percy un poco triste por el que creyó su amigo.

—**¿Así que tu padre es Hermes? —le pregunté. **

**Se sacó una navaja automática del bolsillo y por un instante pensé que iba a destriparme, pero sólo se quitó el barro de la sandalia. **

-Si le hace tanta ilusión, yo puedo hacerlo. -Habló Hércules con una sonrisa malévola. Octavian se rió entre dientes.

De repente una flecha se clavó entre Octavian y Hércules. Estos, sorprendidos miraron a todas partes y se encontraron a Frank silbando inocentemente como quien no quiere la cosa.

Ares miró un tanto confuso, pero orgulloso a su hijo.

—**Sí, Hermes.**

—**El tipo de las zapatillas con alas. **

—**Ese. Los mensajeros. La medicina. Los viajantes, mercaderes, ladrones. Todos los que usan las carreteras. Por eso estás aquí, disfrutando de la hospitalidad de la cabaña once. Hermes no es quisquilloso a la hora de patrocinar. **

**Supuse que Luke no pretendía llamarme don nadie.**

—**¿Has visto a tu padre? —pregunté. **

—**Una vez.**

Hermes se preguntó cuando habría visto a su hijo. Sabía cual sería el futuro de Luke, hijo de May Castellan y se sentía triste por no poder hacer nada. Esperaba que cuando se hubiesen visto no hubiese sido violento, pero algo le decía que no. Quizá la cara que tenían los que sabían la historia de Luke.

**Esperé, convencido de que si quería contármelo lo haría. Al parecer no quería. Me pregunté si la historia tendría algo que ver con el origen de su cicatriz. **

Hermes realmente esperó que no. Annabeth al notar la alarma del dios, adivinó lo que pensaba el dios y sacudió levemente la cabeza para tranquilizarlo.

**Luke levantó la cabeza y se obligó a sonreír. **

—**No te preocupes, Percy. Los campistas suelen ser buena gente. Después de todo, somos familia lejana, ¿no? Nos cuidamos unos a otros.**

- Irónico que el le dijese eso para luego intentar matarlo. -Murmuro Nico con un aura bastante "no-viva" y escalofriante. Nadie lo escuchó excepto Thalia quien hecho unas cuantas chispitas de enfado.

**Parecía entender lo perdido que me sentía, y se lo agradecí porque un tipo mayor como él —aunque fuera consejero— se habría mantenido alejado de un pringado de instituto como yo. Pero Luke me había dado la bienvenida a la cabaña. Incluso había birlado para mí algunos artículos de baño, que era lo más bonito que había hecho nadie por mí aquel día. **

-Tristemente, era verdad. -Comentó un poco triste por haber sido tan brusca con Percy.

-Bueno, eso es agua pasada, Chica Lista. -Le respondió Percy al ver el leve aire de tristeza que tenía su "amiga". Annabeth le sonrió agradecida.

**Decidí hacerle mi gran pregunta, la que llevaba incordiándome toda la tarde.**

—**Clarisse, de Ares, ha gastado bromas sobre que yo sea material de los «Tres Grandes». Después Annabeth, en dos ocasiones, ha dicho que yo podría ser «el elegido». Me dijo que tendría que hablar con el Oráculo. ¿De qué va todo eso?**

-¡Peligro de egocentrismo! ¡A cubierto! -Chilló esta vez Rachel bastante divertida. Todos en la sala rieron. Apolo estaba terriblemente feliz por su oráculo.

**Luke cerró su navaja.**

—**Odio las profecías. **

-Todos las odiamos. -Corearon todos los semidioses. Los dioses miraban un poco tristes a los semidioses, puesto que tenían que afrontar terribles futuros por ellos y para protegerlos.

—**¿Qué quieres decir? **

**Apareció un tic junto a la cicatriz. **

—**Digamos que la lié a base de bien. Durante los últimos dos años, desde que fallé en mi viaje al Jardín de las Hespérides, Quirón no ha vuelto a permitir más misiones. Annabeth se muere de ganas de salir al mundo. Estuvo dándole tanto la paliza a Quirón que al final le dijo que él ya conocía su destino. Tenía una profecía del Oráculo. No se lo contó todo, pero le dijo que Annabeth no estaba destinada a partir aún en una misión. Tenía que esperar a que alguien especial llegara al campamento. **

—**¿Alguien especial? **

- Y en efecto fue especial. -Comentó con una sonrisa divertida Chris. Todos rieron con el hijo de Hermes, excepto Percy y Annabeth que se miraban confusos.

—**No te preocupes, chaval —repuso Luke—. A Annabeth le gusta pensar que cada nuevo campista que pasa por aquí es la señal que ella está esperando. Venga, vamos, es la hora de la cena. **

**Al momento de decirlo, sonó un cuerno a lo lejos. De algún modo supe que era el caparazón de una caracola, aunque jamás había oído uno antes. **

- Poderes de pescado en acción. -Bromeó Apolo con su "_brillante es decir poco"_ sonrisa. Poseisón, Percy, Orión y Teseo miraron un tanto fastidiados al dios del sol mientras el resto de la sala reía.

Apolo se encogió de hombros como si no hubiese dicho nada malo e hizo un gesto para que Jason siguiese leyendo:

—**¡Once, formad en fila! —vociferó Luke. **

**La cabaña al completo, unos veinte, formamos en el espacio común. La fila iba por orden de antigüedad, así que yo era el último. Los campistas llegaron también de otras cabañas, excepto de las tres vacías del final, y de la número 8, que parecía normal de día, pero que ahora que se ponía el sol empezaba a brillar argentada. **

Las cazadoras suspiraron recordando su cabaña en el Campamento Mestizo. Les encantaba aquella cabaña.

**Subimos por la colina hasta el pabellón del comedor. Se nos unieron los sátiros desde el prado. Las náyades emergieron del lago de las canoas. Unas cuantas chicas más salieron del bosque; y cuando digo del bosque, quiero decir directamente del bosque. Una niña de unos nueve o diez años surgió del tronco de un arce y llegó saltando por la colina. **

**En total, habría unos cien campistas, una docena de sátiros y otra docena surtida de ninfas del bosque y náyades. **

Los romanos contemplaron interesados esta parte ellos no solían compartir cena con el resto de seres mitológicos. Solo tenían a los faunos pululando por las mesas pidiendo limosna.

**En el pabellón, las antorchas ardían alrededor de las columnas de mármol. Una hoguera central refulgía en un brasero de bronce del tamaño de una bañera. Cada cabaña tenía su propia mesa, cubierta con un mantel blanco rematado en morado. Cuatro mesas estaban vacías, pero la de la cabaña 11 estaba llena en exceso.**

Los dioses cada vez contemplaban más avergonzados el libro, al parecer, todos los trapos sucios iban a ser descubiertos.

**Tuve que apretujarme al borde de un tronco con medio cuerpo colgando.**

-¡Información innecesaria! -Reprendió Demeter a los dos Percy. Ante esto, Percy bebé utilizó su mejor truco "anti-broncas". Puso cara y ojitos de foca y toda la sala cayó rendida ante él en un "Aww" colectivo.

**Vi a Grover sentado a la mesa 12 con el señor D, unos cuantos sátiros y una pareja de chicos rubios regordetes clavados al señor D. Quirón estaba de pie a un lado, la mesa de picnic era demasiado pequeña para un centauro. **

**Annabeth se hallaba en la mesa 6 con un puñado de chavales de aspecto atlético y serio, todos con sus ojos grises y el pelo rubio color miel. **

- Atenea, no entiendo como todos te salen rubios cuando tu eres morena. Sera ese "modo mental" tuyo que estará en "rubio desde siempre y para siempre"... -Empezó a hablar Afrodita concentrada. Piper se dio un golpe en la cabeza por las chorradas que decía su madre.

Atenea y sus hijos miraban a la diosa entre estupefactos y enfadados. Jason siguió leyendo antes de que "alguien" acabe convertido en búho por un día entero o mucho más.

**Clarisse se sentaba detrás de mí en la mesa de Ares. Al parecer había superado el remojón, porque estaba riendo y eructando con todos sus amigos. **

Clarisse y Ares miraban entre avergonzados y enfadados a Percy pensando en el ridículo que les había sometido con lo de los lavabos. Percy los vio y pensó _"Todavía no llega la parte en la que hago derrotar a "don Ares" y ya me están mirando mal."_

**Al final, Quirón coceó el suelo de mármol blanco del pabellón y todo el mundo guardó silencio. Levantó su copa y brindó: **

—**¡Por los dioses!**

**Las ninfas del bosque se acercaron con bandejas de comida: uvas, manzanas, fresas, queso, pan fresco, y sí, ¡barbacoa!**

A todos en la sala se les hizo la boca agua al escuchar los manjares que se servian en el Campamento Mestizo. Hestia iba a servirles algún aperitivo cuando Demeter se adelantó e hizo brotar cereales para todos en la sala.

Katie y todos los hijos de Demeter trataban de ocultar sus rostros como diciendo _"¡Nosotros no tenemos esa estúpida manía de los cereales!"_ Todos los semidioses y dioses de la sala cogieron unos pocos cereales para no enfadar a la diosa. Demeter suspiró satisfecha.

**Tenía el vaso vacío, pero Luke me dijo: **

—**Háblale. Pide lo que quieras beber… sin alcohol, por supuesto. **

—**Coca-Cola de cereza —dije. El vaso se llenó con un líquido de color caramelo burbujeante. Entonces tuve una idea—. Coca-Cola de cereza azul. —El refresco se volvió de una tonalidad cobalto intenso. Bebí un sorbo. Perfecto.**

Todos pensaron tristemente en Sally Jackson y lo buena persona que era con todo el mundo.

**Brindé por mi madre. «No se ha ido —me dije—. Al menos no permanentemente. Está en el inframundo. Y si eso es un lugar real, entonces algún día…» **

-Eso son metas que no deberías marcarte... -Advirtió Hades a su sobrino, le estaba cogiendo cierto cariño al "pescadito". Percy asintió al dios. Luego Hades desvió la mirada hacía Nico y Hazel para contemplar a sus hijos de otras épocas. A ellos los quería un motón aunque no lo demostrase y se alegraba que Hazel hubiese vuelto a la vida.

—**Aquí tienes, Percy —me dijo Luke tendiéndome una bandeja de jamón ahumado.**

**Llené mi plato y me disponía a comer cuando observé que todo el mundo se levantaba y llevaban sus platos al fuego en el centro del pabellón. Me pregunté si irían por el postre. **

- Solo tú, Sesos de Alga, pensarías eso. -Comentó Annabeth divertida. Percy sonrió como orgulloso de ser único en la forma de pensar, bueno también estaba Leo, pero daba igual. Era su momento de felicidad y orgullo.

—**Ven —me indicó Luke. **

**Al acercarme, vi que todos tiraban parte de su comida al fuego: la fresa más hermosa, el trozo de carne más jugoso, el rollito más crujiente y con más mantequilla. **

**Luke me murmuró al oído: **

—**Quemamos ofrendas para los dioses. Les gusta el olor. **

- Y tanto que nos gusta. -Habló Hefesto pensando en el maravilloso aroma de las ofrendas.

—**Estás de broma. **

-Para nada. -Volvió a decir Hefesto inocentemente.

**Su mirada me advirtió que no era ninguna broma, pero no pude evitar preguntarme por qué a un ser inmortal y todopoderoso le gustaba el olor de la comida abrasada. Luke se acercó al fuego, inclinó la cabeza y arrojó un gordo racimo de uvas negras.**

—**Hermes —dijo. **

**Yo era el siguiente. Ojalá hubiera sabido qué nombre de dios pronunciar. Al final, opté por una petición silenciosa: «Quienquiera que seas, dímelo. Por favor.»**

Poseidón miraba intensamente el libro pensando en como todavía no había reclamado a su hijo. Tendría que tener alguna razón bastante grave para no reclamar a su hijo antes.

**Me incliné y eché una gruesa rodaja de jamón al fuego, y afortunadamente no me asfixié con el denso humo que desprendía la hoguera. **

**No olía en absoluto a comida quemada, sino a chocolate caliente, bizcocho recién hecho, hamburguesas a la parrilla y flores silvestres, y otras cosas deliciosas que no deberían haber combinado bien, pero que sin embargo lo hacían. Casi llegué a creer que los dioses podían alimentarse de aquel humo. **

- Una vez lo intenté. -Se confesó Hermes rascándose la cabeza avergonzado. Apolo sin razón alguna aparente empezó a reír como un loco. Hermes le lanzó una de sus zapatillas voladoras a la cabeza para que parase de reír.

- ¿Y pudiste? -Preguntó un hijo de Atenea curioso.

- Pues no. Acabe en el hospital de Asclepio por falta de alimentación.-Respondió Hermes sonrojado. La sala entera estalló en carcajadas y Apolo añadió sacándose de no se sabe donde una TV y un mando a distancia:

-¡Yo lo grabé!

De repente apareció un vídeo donde salía Hermes aspirando el aroma de los sacrificios con una cara de felicidad enorme. El vídeo se corta y en subtítulos pone: _"Después de un par de días..." _Aparece otra vez Hermes, pero esta vez arrastrándose por el suelo demandando al humo que lo alimente con frases como _"¡Te pagaré pero alimentarme!"_ o _"Yo te quiero, tu me quieres. ¿Por qué no me alimentas?"_ con lagrimillas en los ojos. Finalmente el vídeo se acabó con Hermes en el hospital desmayado y murmurando _"Humo malo..."_.

Todos en la sala estallaron en carcajadas para aun más vergüenza del dios de los ladrones. Al de un largo largo rato todos pararon de reír y Jason continuó leyendo.

**Cuando todo el mundo regresó a sus asientos y hubo terminado su comida, Quirón volvió a cocear el suelo para llamar nuestra atención. **

**El señor D se levantó con un gran suspiro.**

- Haber que suelta esta vez... -Murmuró Aquiles pensando en como era Dioniso: _"Todo un dechado de facultades"_.

—**Sí, supongo que es mejor que os salude a todos, mocosos. Bueno, hola...**

-Magnifico comienzo, padre. -Alabó irónicamente su hijo Pollux.

**...Nuestro director de actividades, Quirón, dice que el próximo capturar la bandera es el viernes. De momento, los laureles están en poder de la cabaña cinco. **

**En la mesa de Ares se alzaron vítores amenazadores.**

- ¿No podéis ser más civilizados? -Preguntó Frank un tanto avergonzado por sus medio hermanos del lado griego.

Clarisse se tiro un eructo y dijo:

-Por supuesto que no.

Frank y toda la sacudieron la cabeza pensando en que Ares y toda su estirpe eran bastante extraños e incorregibles.

—**Personalmente —prosiguió el señor D—, no podría importarme menos, pero os felicito. También debería deciros que hoy ha llegado un nuevo campista. Peter Johnson. **

- Un don innato para decir mal los nombres... -Comentó Poseidón agarrando su tridente como quien no quiere la cosa. Dioniso súbitamente deseó cambiar de actitud y empezar a aprenderse los nombres de los "mocosos".

—**Quirón se inclinó y le murmuró algo—. Esto… Percy Jackson —se corrigió el señor D—. Pues muy bien. Hurra y todo eso. Ahora podéis sentaros alrededor de vuestra tonta hoguera de campamento. Venga. **

- Bastante alentador. -Dijo Zoë irónica.

**Todo el mundo vitoreó. Nos dirigimos al anfiteatro, donde la cabaña de Apolo dirigió el coro. Cantamos canciones de campamento sobre los dioses, comimos bocadillos de galleta, chocolate y malvaviscos y bromeamos, y lo más curioso fue que ya no me pareció que estuvieran todos mirándome. **

**Me sentí en casa. **

Hera y Hestia sonrieron junto a todo el Campamento Mestizo a lo pensado por el hijo de Poseidón. Los romanos miraban envidiosos a los griegos por tener hoguera para actividades de ocio y pasar el rato.

**Más tarde, por la noche, cuando las chispas de la hoguera ascendían hacia un cielo estrellado, la caracola volvió a sonar y todos regresamos en fila a las cabañas. No me di cuenta de lo cansado que estaba hasta que me derrumbé en el saco de dormir prestado. **

**Mis dedos se cerraron alrededor del cuerno del Minotauro. Pensé en mi madre, pero sólo tuve buenos pensamientos: su sonrisa, las historias que me leía antes de irme a la cama cuando era pequeño, la manera en que me decía que no dejara que me picaran los mosquitos. **

-Quieres un montón a tu madre. -Afirmó Hera. Percy la miró y la contesto:

-Si no la quisiera como se debe, sería un tonto. Ella se merece que la quiera y más. -Percy tenía el semblante serio, pero a Percy bebé se le oía por la sala gritar felizmente "¡Mama! ¡Mama!".

Hera sonrió al semidios orgullosa y decidiendo de protegerlo todo lo que pudiese y más en su futuro.

**Cuando al final cerré los ojos, me dormí al instante. **

**Ese fue mi primer día en el Campamento Mestizo. **

**Ojalá hubiera sabido qué poco iba a disfrutar de mi nuevo hogar.**

- Y para acabar el capitulo, frase dramática de nuestro amigo Percy. -Habló Jason divertido. Todos en la sala soltaron una carcajada.

Todos empezaron a moverse de sus sitios la mayor parte para coger a Percy bebé. Percy bebé estaba bien con Zoë, pero finalmente le extendió sus bracitos a Hazel y esta lo recibió gustosa llevándoselo a donde "los de la profecía" y Percy y Annabeth. Todos empezaron a hacerle arrumacos, menos Percy que pensaba que sería raro que se auto-hiciera arrumacos.

Cuando todo el ruido de la sala estaba en su máximo apogeo, un horrible silbido cruzó el aire. Cuando todos miraron de donde provenía ese "sonido", todos vieron a Will con una sonrisita inocente y preguntó:

-¿Puedo leer?

-Claro. -Contestó Jason y le pasó el libro para que el hijo de Apolo empezase a leer. Apolo veía orgulloso a su hijo que era capaz de producir aquel horrible sonido.

Will empezó a leer:

- Capitulo 8: **"Capturamos una bandera"...**

* * *

><p>Hola a todos!<p>

Lamento un motón la tardanza pero he estado una semana y media enferma sin poder hacer nada; luego al volver al instituto tenía un motón de cosas atrasadas y estuve media semana actualizando cuadernos y cosas así. Luego, estas dos ultimas semanas de exámenes y apenas he tenido tiempo para escribir asi que lo lamento.

Aunque debo decir que me deprimió bastante que apenas recibiese reviews y así puesto que bueno los reviews son como un impulso a la hora de escribir porque se que la historia realmente interesa y gusta y así.

Así que bueno aquí tenéis el capitulo casi un mes después (lo lamentoooo) y espero poder actualizar antes. Este miercoles y jueves tengo huelga así que más tiempo para escribir aunque aviso que mi velocidad variara un tanto de los reviews.

Bueno, espero que...

Hasta pronto!


	10. Chapter 9: Capturamos una bandera

**Capitulo 9: "Capturamos una bandera"**

Will empezó a leer:

- Capitulo 8: **"Capturamos una bandera"...**

- ¿Como que capturáis una bandera? -Preguntó Hazel a los semidioses del Campamento Mestizo. Estos, como única respuesta señalaron el libro.

**Los siguientes días me acostumbré a una rutina que casi parecía normal, si exceptuamos el hecho de que me daban clase sátiros, ninfas y un centauro.**

-Por supuesto. -Afirmó Leo.

**Cada mañana recibía clases de griego clásico de Annabeth, y hablábamos de los dioses y diosas en presente, lo que resultaba bastante raro. **

-Los primeros días suele serlo. -Comentó Katie con comprensión. Todos los griegos asintieron recordando sus propias experiencias.

**Descubrí que Annabeth tenía razón con mi dislexia:**

-Cuando Annabeth no tenga razón... Algo malo ocurrirá. -Habló Percy como si viese el futuro. Rachel, que era experta en el tema de ver el futuro asintió varias veces como dando su aprobación a lo dicho por el hijo de Poseidón.

Annabeth miraba un "poquito" mal a Rachel cada vez que hablaba. La pobre no podía evitarlo. Pero Annabeth internamente se sentía orgullosa de que reconocieran que su inteligencia era valiosísima. Atenea observaba a su hija orgullosa.

**el griego clásico no me resultaba tan difícil de leer. Al menos no más que el inglés. Tras un par de mañanas, podía recorrer a trompicones unas cuantas frases de Homero sin que me diera demasiado dolor de cabeza. **

-Que horror... -Murmuró Chris pensando en las largas horas de lectura de Homero que le hacían leer los hijos de Atenea. Todos los semidioses del Campamento Mestizo se estremecieron ante el horror que les hicieron vivir o leer los hijos de Atenea.

**El resto del día probaba todas las actividades al aire libre, buscando algo en lo que fuera bueno. Quirón intentó enseñarme tiro con arco, pero pronto descubrimos que no era ningún as con las flechas.**

- Bueno tan malo no serias, no?... -Empezó a hablar Apolo, pero cuando vio la cara que tenía Percy añadió con una sonrisa de ánimos: … Bueno hay más armas por probar.

Percy sonrió con e intento del dios de animarlo y se lo agradeció con la mirada.

**No se quejó, ni siquiera cuando tuvo que desenmarañarse una flecha perdida de la cola. **

-Definitivamente malo se queda corto. -Comentó Will auto interrumpiendose y asustado de la mala puntería del hijo de Poseidón.

- Percy, ya somos dos en el club de "Pésimos arqueros por la eternidad". -Confesó Nico tratando de compensar un poco el comentario de Will y ya que, ¿Por que negar lo evidente? Mejor que se sepa antes de estar en batalla y le den un arco y le dispare a algún aliado, ¿No?

- ¡Bien ya somos un club! -Celebró Percy. Luego preguntó para toda la sala: - ¿Otro pésimo arquero para el club?

Jason y Grover levantaron la mano un tanto avergonzados por su falta de capacidad al arco y dijeron:

- Aquí tenéis a dos más para el club. Los arcos nos odian.

- Pues nada, ¡Ya somos cuatro patéticos arqueros y sumando! -Celebró Percy levantando el puño emocionado de no ser el único patético al arco.

Casi toda la sala rió entre dientes con el intercambio en los cuatro. Los dioses, excepto Zeus que estaba en sus mundos de venganza y poder, se dieron cuenta de la buena relación que había entre esa generación de hijos de "los tres grandes". Hades y Poseidón sonreían felices ante esto.

**¿Carreras? Tampoco. Las instructoras, unas ninfas del bosque, me hacían morder el polvo. Me dijeron que no me preocupara, que ellas tenían siglos de práctica de tanto huir de dioses enamorados. Pero, aun así, era un poco humillante ser más lento que un árbol. **

- Demasiado humillante... -Coincidió Leo con el pensamiento del Percy del libro. Era humillación perder en una carrera con una especie de árbol, por eso Leo había dejado hace tiempo de tratar de ganar a las ninfas para construirse un mecanismo que hiciese a sus piernas más rápidas. ¡Ya se enterarían esas ninfas de quien es Leo Valdez!

Leo rió como un maniático recordando su nuevo mecanismo "gana-ninfas". Todos en la sala lo miraron como si estuviese loco y se empezaron a apartar centímetro a centímetro de el hijo de Hefesto. Dicho dios frunció el ceño pensando en que tuerca se le podía haber escapado a su hijo y en haber si era reparable.

Percy bebé miró a Hazel señalando a Leo y diciendo:

-Chico reír como loco. ¡Chico loco! -Hazel sonrió a Percy bebé y le contestó:

-Ese es Leo y si, está un poquito loco y hace bromas pesadas. Pero con el tiempo le cogerás cariño. -Finalizó Hazel con una sonrisa. Entonces Percy bebé se corrigió y gritó feliz:

-¡Leo loco! ¡Leo bromas pesadas! ¡Leo bueno!

La sala soltó una carcajada por lo dicho por el pequeñín y Hazel lo abrazó de la ternura, sin poder evitarlo. ¡Era tan mono! Leo no sabía como mirar al pequeño Percy.

**¿Y la lucha libre? Olvídalo. Cada vez que me acercaba a la colchoneta, Clarisse me daba para el pelo. «Tengo más de esto, si quieres otra ración, pringado», me murmuraba al oído. **

-¡Bien hecho, hija! ¡Demuéstrale lo que vales al pescadito! -Aprobó Ares como un crío a su hija. Clarisse sonrió feliz. Afrodita miró un tanto desaprobadoramente a su amante pensando en que le faltaba mucha madurez.

**En lo único en que sobresalía era la canoa, que desde luego no era la clase de habilidad heroica que la gente esperaba descubrir en el chico que había derrotado al Minotauro. **

- Yo tampoco esperaría ese tipo de habilidad. -Comentó Perseo imaginándose en la situación.

**Sabía que los campistas mayores y los consejeros me observaban, intentaban decidir quién era mi padre, pero no les estaba resultando fácil. Yo no era fuerte como los hijos de Ares, ni tan bueno en el arco como los de Apolo. No tenía la habilidad con el metal de Hefesto ni —no lo permitieran los dioses — la habilidad de Dioniso con las vides.**

- Tranquilo, yo tampoco te quisiera como hijo. -Habló Dioniso alzando un poco la vista de detrás de su revista de vinos. Percy miró mal a Dioniso.

Tuvieron una batalla de miradas entre los dos haber quien era más terco y no apartaba la vista. Al final, Dioniso apartó la vista tratando de parecer aburrido. Percy rió entre dientes.

La sala también rió entre dientes.

**Luke me dijo que tal vez fuera hijo de Hermes, una especie de comodín para todos los oficios, maestro de ninguno. Pero tuve la impresión de que sólo intentaba hacer que me sintiera mejor. Él tampoco sabía a quién adscribirme. **

- Eras un poquito difícil. -Afirmó Connor haciendo gestos afirmativos tratando de poner una cara seria de profesional. Cabe decir que no logró.

**A pesar de todo, me gustaba el campamento. Pronto me acostumbré a la neblina matutina sobre la playa, al aroma de los campos de fresas por la tarde, incluso a los sonidos raros de los monstruos de los bosques por la noche. Cenaba con los de la cabaña 11, echaba parte de mi comida al fuego e intentaba sentir algún tipo de conexión con mi padre real. No percibí nada, sólo el sentimiento cálido que siempre había tenido, como el recuerdo de su sonrisa. Intentaba no pensar demasiado en mamá, pero seguía repitiéndome: «Si los dioses y los monstruos son reales, si todas estas historias mágicas son posibles, seguro que hay manera de salvarla, de devolverla a la vida…» **

- Te dije que ni pensaras en ello. Claro, como soy el dios de los muertos, ni caso... -Se quejó Hades alzando los brazos en un gesto desesperado. Nico miró a su padre y le dijo:

-Papá, no es culpa tuya. Percy no hace caso a ningún, dios, titan o primordial que se le presente. -Acabó afirmando con una sonrisa divertida. Zeus frunció el ceño ante el comentario, pero cuando iba a coger el rayo maestro se dio cuenta de que se lo habían llevado sus hermanos. Levanto la vista vio que Poseidón le miraba con una clara advertencia en su forma de mirarlo.

Will al ver las tensiones que se habían instalado en la sala, siguió leyendo con tal de distraer la atención de los dioses.

**Empecé a entender la amargura de Luke y cuánto parecía molestarle su padre, Hermes. Sí, de acuerdo, a lo mejor los dioses tenían cosas importantes que hacer. Pero ¿no podían llamar de vez en cuando, o tronar, o algo por el estilo?**

- Vaya, con que ahora tronamos... -Comentó divertido Hermes, luego añadió mirando a Percy: - Eso solo lo hace aquí el dramático de tu tío.

Zeus miró mal a los dos y el cielo tronó. Hermes hizo un gesto como diciendo _"¿Lo ves?". _Percy y toda la sala rió divertida para mayor enfado del "_Oh grandioso rey de los dioses"._

**Dioniso podía hacer aparecer de la nada una Coca-Cola light. ¿Por qué no podía mi padre, o quien fuera, hacer aparecer un teléfono?**

Poseidón miraba cada vez más triste a su hijo pensando en que estúpida razón le estaba haciendo no reclamar a su hijo. Los dos Percy al ver la alarma y tristeza de su padre lo animaron a su manera : Percy le sonrió como si ya no importase aquello y Percy bebé empezó a gritar "¡Papá no triste!".

Poseidón se animó al ver a las dos versiones de su hijo cogiéndoles cada vez más cariño y jurándose protegerlos hasta el ultimo aliento de los retorcidos planes de Zeus y pandilla.

**El martes por la tarde, tres días después de mi llegada al Campamento Mestizo, tuve mi primera lección de combate con espada.**

- Esto fue, es y será épico para los que no sepáis lo que paso. -Habló Travis recordando aquel día en que Percy dio la sorpresa. Todos miraron curiosos el libro. Los del Campamento Mestizo sonrieron porque sabían lo que pasaría.

**Todos los de la cabaña 11 se reunieron en el enorme ruedo donde Luke nos instruiría.**

**Empezamos con los tajos y las estocadas básicas, practicando con muñecos de paja con armadura griega. Supongo que no lo hice mal.**

- Nada mal. Demasiado bien diría yo. -Comentó un hijo de Hermes entre la multitud.

**Por lo menos, entendí lo que se suponía que debía hacer y mis reflejos eran buenos. **

- Terriblemente buenos, menuda envidia. -Habló Pollux con un deje de envidia.

**El problema era que no encontraba una espada que me fuera bien. O eran muy pesadas o demasiado ligeras o demasiado largas. Luke intentó todo lo que estuvo en su mano para pertrecharme, pero coincidió en que ninguna de las armas de prácticas parecía servirme.**

-Eso es todo un problema. Al fin y al cabo, un arma puede ser determinante entre la vida y la muerte. -Dijo Reyna mirando seriamente al hijo de Poseidón. Este asintió a lo dicho por la pretor dándole la razón.

**Después empezamos a enfrentarnos en parejas. Luke anunció que sería mi compañero, dado que era la primera vez. **

—**Buena suerte —me deseó uno de los campistas—. Luke es el mejor espadachín de los últimos trescientos años. **

- Lo retiro. Ya no lo es, alguien lo ha superado y con creces. -Habló Travis con una sonrisa. Percy miró incrédulo al hijo de Hermes y preguntó como todo un inocente:

- ¿Quién ha podido superar a Luke con la espada? -El pobre Percy estaba sin poder creérselo y preguntándose donde se había metido dicho semidiós. Hércules miraba con el ceño fruncido la conversación pensando que aquel héroe no podía ser mejor que él "_El grandioso Hércules"._

Todos en la sala sonrieron con la inocencia de Percy y le contestaron:

-Evidentemente, tu, Sesos de Alga. -Percy al escuchar eso se rascó la cabeza un tanto avergonzado. Hércules bufó desde su lugar pensando que el "pescadito" no era para tanto. Ya le daría una buena tunda y dejaría claro quien es el mayor héroe que jamas haya existido. Zeus y Octavian también miraron mal a Percy, relamiéndose al pensar en su plan para acabar con el hijo de Poseidón.

—**A lo mejor afloja un poco conmigo —dije. **

**El campista bufó. **

**Luke me enseñó los ataques, las paradas y los bloqueos de escudo a la manera dura. Con cada golpe, acababa un poco más machacado y magullado. **

—**Mantén la guardia alta, Percy —decía, y me asestaba un cintarazo en las costillas—. ¡No, no tan alta! **

- Es fácil de decirlo, pero luego hacerlo... -Se quejó Frank que le pasaba lo mismo cada vez que se ponía a entrenar con Reyna quien no paraba de gritarle ordenes tipo al Luke de la historia. Todos los semidioses en la sala lo miraron comprensión.

Ares y todos sus hijos, miraban Frank como si hubiese salido de otro mundo. Ares solo podía pensar en _"¿Como este chaval es mi hijo? Si es hasta más quejica que una hija de Afrodita." _Frank al ver todo el revuelo que había causado entre sus medio hermanos y el dios se sonrojó hasta las orejas y miró al suelo. Algunos pensaron que se veía tierno, pero mejor no comentarlo para ayudar al pobre Frank con su "inusual" familia.

—**¡Zaca!-. ¡Ataca! **

—**¡Zaca!-. ¡Ahora retrocede! **

—**¡Zaca! **

- Me encantan tus onomatopeyas. -Comentó Leo divertido.

**Cuando paramos para el descanso chorreaba sudor. Todo el mundo se apiñó junto al refrigerador de bebidas. Luke se echó agua helada sobre la cabeza, y me pareció tan buena idea que lo imité. Al instante me sentí mejor. Mis brazos recuperaron fuerzas. La espada no me parecía tan extraña.**

- Con los poderes que le ha otorgado padre, con solo tocar un poco de agua recupera sus energías al instante y puede curarle las heridas también. -Habló Orión bastante serio comentando acerca de las habilidades que se poseía siendo un hijo de Poseidón. Percy, Teseo y el dios, movieron sus cabezas afirmativamente dándole la razón a Orión.

—**¡Vale, todo el mundo en círculo, arriba! —ordenó Luke—. Si a Percy no le importa, quiero haceros una pequeña demostración.**

**«Vale —pensé—, vamos a ver cómo le zurran la badana a Percy.»**

Toda la sala estalló en carcajadas por el pensamiento de Percy mientras este se sonrojaba a más no poder. Grover paró de reír para decirle:

-Bueno, al menos no fue exactamente así. Finalmente diste muestras de donde estaba tu potencial. -Todo lo decía como si eso hubiese pasado hace épocas y todos en la sala en la sala lo miraban raro, así que trató de defenderse: -¡¿Que?! Para los sátiros el tiempo es distinto.

Todos rieron con la "terrible" defensa del Señor de lo Salvaje.

**Los chicos de Hermes se reunieron alrededor de mí. Se aguantaban las risitas. Supuse que antes habían estado en mi lugar y se morían de impaciencia por ver cómo Luke me usaba como saco de boxeo.**

-La verdad es que sí. -Dijo Connor. Percy lo miró mal y por consiguiente el pobre hijo de Hermes se estremeció.

**Le dijo a todo el mundo que iba a hacerles una demostración de una técnica de desarme: cómo girar el arma enemiga asestándole un golpe con la espada de plano para que no tuviera más opción que soltarla.**

- Eso es bastante complicado para el primer entrenamiento de espada. -Comentó Atenea bastante pensativa y sorprendida.

-Aquella vez Percy lo hizo parecer tan fácil... -Habló un hijo de Hermes entre la multitud suspirando de la envidia que tenía.

—**Esto es difícil —remarcó—. A mí me lo han hecho. No os riáis de Percy. La mayoría de los guerreros trabajan años antes de dominar esta técnica. **

**Hizo una demostración del movimiento a cámara lenta. Desde luego, la espada cayó de mi mano con bastante estrépito.**

-Como tiene que ser. -Afirmó Jason, el ya sabía algo acerca del manejo de la espada como para saber reconocer la maniobra o mandoble y como debía hacerse.

—**Ahora en tiempo real —dijo en cuanto hube recuperado el arma—. Atacamos y paramos hasta que uno le quite el arma al otro. ¿Listo, Percy? **

-¡Si! -Coreó toda la sala.

**Asentí, y Luke vino por mí. De algún modo conseguí evitar que le diera a la empuñadura de mi espada. Mis sentidos estaban alerta. Veía venir sus ataques. Conté. Di un paso adelante e intenté imitar la técnica. Luke la desvió con facilidad, pero detecté el cambio en su cara. Aguzó la mirada y empezó a presionar con más fuerza. **

-Primer aviso de la destreza de Percy: Luke se puso serio con él en la primera clase. -Alabó a su manera Thalia. Artemisa seguía viendo a su "nueva" lugarteniente y pensando en como podía estar tan cómoda entre hombres y es más, tener aprecio a uno.

**Me pesaba la espada. No estaba bien equilibrada. Sólo era cuestión de segundos que Luke me derrotara, así que me dije: «¡Qué demonios, al menos inténtalo!» **

- ¡Ja! Como que lo va a lograr. -Se burló Octavian. Hercules rió de la burla de su "amiguete" y chocaron las cinco. La mayor parte de la sala los miró como si los quisieran fulminar o algo parecido.

**Intenté la maniobra de desarme. Mi hoja dio en la base de la de Luke y la giré, lanzando todo mi peso en una estocada hacia delante. La espada de Luke repiqueteó en las piedras. La punta de mi espada estaba a tres dedos de su pecho indefenso. **

- Pues menos mal que eres un legado de Apolo, ¿Eh Octavian? Porque no das una. -Se burló esta vez Rachel del augur por el anterior comentario.

Mientras, en otros lados de la sala...

-Un verdadero guerrero natural. Increíble, chico. -Habló Ares tan asombrado como todos los que en la sala todavía no habían escuchado la historia del primer entrenamiento de Percy. Los héroes del pasado le dieron unas cuantas palmadas de reconocimiento en la espalda al hijo de Poseidón.

Zeus, Hércules y Octavian miraban entre estupefactos y rencor al libro que narraba las aventuras del "Pescadito".

**Los demás campistas quedaron en silencio. **

- Como para no. Menudo espectáculo os ha dado. -Habló Zoë con cierto toque admiración en la voz.

**Bajé la espada. **

—**Lo siento… Perdona. **

- Me da que Percy tiene bastante estropeada esa parte del cerebro que te dice cuando hay que disculparse. -Dijo Nico con una sonrisa divertida y añadió antes de que Percy se quejase: -Porque mi querido primo no paras de disculparte por chorradas.

Percy se quedó callado porque no lo podía discutir, pero Percy bebé no iba a quedarse de bracitos cruzados. Este gritó por la sala _"Primo, Aliento de Muerte, malo malo malo. No querer a Percy" _Todos en la sala soltaron un "Aww" colectivo, incluido para su propia sorpresa el mismo Nico. Percy bebé tenía sus encantos bastante desarrollados.

**Por un momento Luke se quedó demasiado aturdido para hablar. **

- No me extraña. Yo también lo estaría de ser el mejor espadachín de la época, y que de repente un novato de doce años me hubiese vencido a la primera de cambio. -Comentó Aquiles.

—**¿Perdona? —Su rostro marcado se ensanchó en una sonrisa—. Por los dioses, Percy, ¿por qué lo sientes? ¡Vuelve a enseñarme eso! **

**No quería. El breve ataque de energía frenética me había abandonado por completo. Pero Luke insistió. Esta vez no hubo competición. En cuanto nuestras espadas entraron en contacto, Luke golpeó mi empuñadura y mi arma acabó en el suelo. **

**Tras una larga pausa, alguien del público preguntó: **

—**¿La suerte del principiante?**

- Ni por asomo. -Contestó Artemisa al libro mientras Will leía. Luego, al darse cuenta, se avergonzó de haber contestado a un libro (como Atenea, quien, por cierto, es experta.), menos mal que nadie la había escuchado.

**Luke se secó el sudor de la frente. Me observó con un interés absolutamente renovado.**

—**Puede —dijo—. Pero me gustaría saber qué es capaz de hacer Percy con una espada bien equilibrada… **

-Demasiado. -Comentó Annabeth con algo de cariño al Sesos de Alga. Este la sonrió.

**El viernes por la tarde estaba con Grover a orillas del lago, descansando de una experiencia cercana a la muerte en el rocódromo. Grover había subido a la cima a saltos como una cabra montesa, pero la lava por poco acaba conmigo. Mi camisa tenía agujeros humeantes y se me había chamuscado el vello de los antebrazos.**

Los romanos miraban con un nuevo respeto a los griegos por someterse a tales entrenamientos como un muro de lava, maniobras de espada complicadas,... y así. Luego seguidamente miraron a Reyna suplicantes como para tener ellos su propio muro de lava. Esta, los vió y dijo:

- Si están de oferta si y sino echamos a Octavian de la legión. -Lo ultimo lo dijo con una sonrisa entre malvada y divertida. Octavian la miró alarmado porque sabía que ella podía cumplir sus amenazas.

Todos los romanos y la mayor parte de la sala rió con el comentario de Reyna.

**Estábamos sentados en el embarcadero, observando a las náyades tejer cestería subacuática, hasta que reuní valor para preguntarle cómo le había ido con el señor D. Se le puso la cara algo amarilla y dijo: **

—**Guay. Genial. **

- Me da que no fue tan "guay" y "genial" la conversación, aunque yo lo sea. -Habló Dioniso con aire fanfarrón. Grover lo miró mal por su comentario tan "constructivo".

—**¿Así que tu carrera sigue en pie?**

**Me miró algo nervioso. **

—**¿Te ha dicho Quirón que quiero una licencia de buscador?**

- ¿Que es eso? Nuestros faunos no hacían ni hacen nada parecido a eso. Solamente vaguean y piden limosna. -Preguntó Hazel entre la multitud.

- Supongo que eso ya se explicará en el libro. -Supuso Annabeth como única respuesta.

—**Bueno… no. —No tenía idea de qué era una licencia de buscador, pero no parecía el mejor momento para preguntar—. Sólo dijo que tenías grandes planes, ya sabes… y que necesitabas ganarte la reputación de terminar un encargo de guardián. ¿La conseguiste? **

**Grover miró hacia abajo, a las náyades. **

- Está claro que no. -Observó Jason.

—**El señor D ha suspendido la valoración. Dice que no he fracasado ni logrado nada aún contigo, así que nuestros destinos siguen unidos. Si te dieran una misión y yo te acompañara para protegerte, y los dos regresáramos vivos, puede que considerara terminado mi trabajo. **

-Vamos, que obtendrás la licencia. -Habló Octavian despectivamente al sátiro. Percy al ver como le hablaban a su mejor amigo, se dispuso a defenderlo:

- ¿Como has podido deducir eso, querido augur? ¿Te lo ha chivado uno de tus peluchitos? -Acabó con un tono burlón. Nadie se metía con sus amigos y mucho menos ese espantapájaros viviente. La sala rió con la respuesta de Percy.

Grover observó agradecido a Percy. Este le restó importancia al asunto haciendo un leve movimiento con la mano.

**Me animé. **

—**Bueno, ¿no está tan mal, no? **

- Tu mantente así de positivo que dentro de un par de días tu existencia habrá terminado. Y no, esto no me lo ha chivado uno de mis peluches. -Murmuró Octavian con cada vez más ansias de la sangre del hijo de Poseidón. Hércules y Zeus escucharon la amenaza del augur y asintieron con aprobación al comentario.

—**¡Beee-ee! Habría sido mejor que me trasladara a limpieza de establos. Las oportunidades de que te den una misión… Además, aunque te la dieran, ¿por qué ibas a quererme a tu lado? **

-¿Por qué siempre pones en duda que te queramos en el mismo equipo? -Preguntó Thalia con curiosidad y con el ceño fruncido. Grover se encogió de hombros como si no tuviese nada que ver con eso de subestimarse.

—**¡Pues claro que te querría a mi lado! **

- Y nunca lo pongas en duda. -Terció Percy. Todos los dioses lo contemplaban y pensaban acerca de que su enorme sentido de la lealtad podría acarrear algún problema en un futuro.

**Alicaído, Grover observó el agua. **

—**Cestería… Tiene que ser estupendo tener una habilidad que sirva para algo.**

- Grover, tu esas habilidades las tienes solo que no las pudiste apreciar antes. Ahora supongo que si, ¿no? -Dijo Quirón al sátiro. Este, asintió como respuesta a la pregunta del centauro.

**Intenté animarlo, asegurándole que poseía muchísimos talentos, pero eso sólo lo puso más triste. Hablamos un rato de canoas y espadas, después debatimos los pros y contras de los distintos dioses.**

Los dioses miraron interesados el libro tratando de saber que hablaron. Antes de que alguno preguntase Grover aclaró:

-No salió nada en claro de aquella conversación.

**Al final, acabé preguntándole por las cabañas vacías. **

—**La número ocho, la de plata, es de Artemisa —dijo—. Juró mantenerse siempre doncella. Así pues, nada de niños. La cabaña es, ya sabes… honoraria. Si no tuviera una se enfadaría. **

-Por supuesto. Yo también merezco mi reconocimiento y aparte, mis cazadoras tienen que tener un lugar donde estar en el Campamento Mestizo. -Habló la diosa totalmente seria incitando con la mirada a que alguien la contradijese.

Por supuesto, nadie la contradijo. Todos los chicos sabían que se arriesgaban a convertirse en un bonito jackalope para la caza y las chicas, pues le tenían cierto respeto a la diosa.

—**Ya. Pero ¿y las otras tres, las del fondo? ¿Son ésas los Tres Grandes? **

**Grover se puso en tensión. Era un tema delicado.**

- Muy delicado... -Comentó Hades con aura que no auguraba nada bueno puesto que le enfadaba el saber que sus hijos no podrían tener lugar en el Campamento Mestizo.

Los dioses se sintieron un tanto culpables por ello... Bueno, excepto Zeus. Él no tenía ningún cargo de conciencia por marginar a los hijos de su hermano.

—**No. Una de ellas, la número dos, es de Hera, otra de las honorarias —dijo—. Es la diosa del matrimonio, así que por supuesto no va por ahí teniendo romances con mortales...**

Hera sonrió por la lealtad que ella tenía su marido...

**...Esa es tarea de su marido...**

…pero, inmediatamente frunció el ceño y puso todas las muecas de desagrado posibles recordando la "lealtad" de su marido. Zeus no paraba quieto por el mundo mortal como los dos Grace podían demostrar con su existencia.

**...Cuando decimos los Tres Grandes nos referimos a los tres hermanos poderosos, los hijos de Cronos.**

—**Zeus, Poseidón y Hades. **

-Muy bien, Sesos de Alga. -Lo felicitó Annabeth como si fuese retrasado, pero claramente con una broma. Los dos Percy pusieron sus respectivos conjuntos de muecas adorables.

Hazel, al ver las muecas de Percy bebé, empezó a hacerle arrumacos y de todo. Era tan tierno... Con el otro Percy, la hija de Atenea veía los pucheros sonrojada pues pensaba que Percy se veía bastante adorable así.

Will continuó leyendo.

—**Exacto. Veo que estás al loro. Tras la gran batalla contra los titanes, le quitaron el mundo a su padre y se echaron a suertes a quién le tocaba cada cosa. **

—**A Zeus le tocó el cielo, a Poseidón el mar y a Hades el inframundo —dije. **

- Joe Percy, estas en racha, ¿eh? -Preguntó Will divertido. La sala rió, Percy volvió a hacer todo tipo de muecas.

—**Aja. —Pero Hades no tiene cabaña. —No, y tampoco trono en el Olimpo. Digamos que se dedica a sus cosas en el inframundo. Si tuviera una cabaña aquí… —Grover se estremeció—.**

Hades y Nico lo miraron un tanto dolidos y enfadados. Grover se apresuró a disculparse:

-Lo siento, en aquella época Hades solíais ser mi mayor temor y pues suponía que sus hijos serían parecidos. Os juzgué antes de tiempo. -Finalizó con una mirada que suplicaba sus disculpas. Nico y Hades se relajaron un tanto e hicieron un gesto que mas o menos significaba el perdón para el sátiro.

**Bueno, no sería agradable. Dejémoslo así. **

—**Pero Zeus y Poseidón… Los dos tenían infinidad de hijos en los mitos. ¿Por qué están vacías sus cabañas? **

**Grover movió las pezuñas, incómodo.**

—**Hace unos sesenta años, tras la Segunda Guerra Mundial, los Tres Grandes se pusieron de acuerdo para no engendrar más héroes. Los niños eran demasiado poderosos. Influían bastante en el curso de los acontecimientos de la humanidad y causaban mucho derramamiento de sangre. La Segunda Guerra Mundial fue básicamente una lucha entre los hijos de Zeus y Poseidón por un lado, y los de Hades por el otro. El lado ganador, Zeus y Poseidón, obligó a Hades a hacer un juramento con ellos: no más líos con mortales. Todos juraron sobre el río Estige. **

- Y ya hemos visto los resultados de dicho juramento. -Comentó Atenea señalando a Percy, Thalia y Jason. Poseidón y Zeus se avergonzaron un poco. Luego, añadió: -Resulta curioso o irónico, que fuera Hades quién cumpliera el juramento.

Hades sonrió orgulloso de haber superado a sus dos hermanos.

**El trueno bramó. **

—**Ese es el juramento más serio que puede hacerse —dije. Grover asintió—. ¿Y los hermanos mantuvieron su palabra? **

**La expresión de Grover se enturbió. **

—**Hace diecisiete años, Zeus se cayó del tren. Había una estrella de televisión con un peinado de los ochenta… En fin, no se pudo resistir. Cuando nació su hija, una niña llamada Thalia…**

- ¡Esa soy yo! -Dijo alzando la mano la "nueva" lugarteniente de Artemisa. Todos en la sala rieron con la tontería de la hija de Zeus.

**...Bueno, el río Estige se toma en serio las promesas. Zeus se libró fácilmente porque es inmortal, pero condujo a su hija a un destino terrible. **

—**¡Pero eso no es justo! ¡No fue culpa de la niña! **

- Oooh no la conoce y ya la está defendiendo. ¡Que majo! -Habló Hestia emocionada, el fuego del hogar crecía poco al ver el unimismo que tenían los distintos tipos de mestizos gracias a un héroe.

Thalia miraba agradecida a Percy por defenderla sin aun conocerla. Desde luego, el hijo de Poseidón era único entre los héroes.

**Grover vaciló. —Percy, los hijos de los Tres Grandes tienen mayores poderes que el resto de los mestizos. Tienen un aura muy poderosa, un aroma que atrae a los monstruos. Cuando Hades se enteró de lo de la niña, no le hizo ninguna gracia que Zeus hubiera roto el juramento. Hades liberó a los peores monstruos del Tártaro para torturar a Thalia. Se le asignó un sátiro como guardián cuando tenía doce años, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. Intentó escoltarla hasta aquí con otro par de mestizos de los que se había hecho amiga. Casi lo consiguieron. Llegaron hasta la cima de la colina. —Señaló al otro lado del valle, el pino junto al que yo había luchado con el Minotauro—.**

Los romanos y Artemisa se preocuparon por Thalia al escuchar eso. Zeus empezó a enfurecerse con su hermano.

**Los perseguían las tres Benévolas, junto a una horda de perros del infierno. Estaban a punto de echárseles encima cuando Thalia le dijo a su sátiro que llevara a los otros dos mestizos a lugar seguro mientras ella contenía a los monstruos. Estaba herida y cansada, y no quería vivir como un animal perseguido. El sátiro no quería dejarla, pero Thalia no cambió de idea, y él debía proteger a los otros. Así que se enfrentó a su última batalla sola, en la cumbre de la colina. Mientras moría, Zeus se compadeció de ella. La convirtió en aquel árbol. Su espíritu ayuda a proteger las lindes del valle. Por eso la colina se llama Mestiza. **

Ahora todos los de antes la miraban extrañados, si estaba muerta y era un árbol, ¿Como es que estaba viva hay en la sala? Thalia notó varias miradas encima de ella y les miró a todos interrogante. Luego, se dio mas o menos cuenta de lo que pensaban y solamente dijo:

- Percy en su segunda misión tuvo algo que ver.

Todos giraron sus cabezas hacia Percy pensando _"¿En qué no estará metido este héroe/ este chico/ nuestro pretor?" _

**Miré el pino en la distancia. La historia me dejó vacío, y también me hizo sentir culpable. Una chica de mi edad se había sacrificado para salvar a sus amigos. Se había enfrentado a todo un ejército de monstruos. Al lado de eso, mi victoria sobre el Minotauro no parecía gran cosa.**

- Pero seguía siendo una victoria bastante destacable. - Habló Thalia tratando de darle mérito a la hazaña de Percy. Todos asintieron con la cabeza excepto, los tres de siempre. Percy, le dio una mirada agradecida a la hija de Zeus.

**Me pregunté si de haber actuado de manera diferente, habría podido salvar a mi madre. **

- No lo creo, si las Moiras decidieron eso para tu destino eso será da igual como. -Comentó Apolo increíblemente serio.

—**Grover —le dije—, ¿hay algún héroe que haya cumplido misiones en el inframundo? **

—**Algunos —respondió—. Orfeo, Hércules, Houdini. **

—**Y… ¿han traído de vuelta a alguien de entre los muertos? **

- Te he dicho que por hay no vayas, pequeñín. -Le dijo Hades jugando un tanto enfadado con Percy bebé. Este empezó a gorjear en respuesta a su tío como si le importase un bledo lo que dijese acerca de no ir a salvar a su madre.

—**No. Nunca. Orfeo casi lo consiguió… Percy, ¿no estarás pensando seriamente en…? **

—**No —mentí—. Sólo me lo preguntaba. —Y cambié de tema—: Así que ¿siempre hay un sátiro asignado para velar por un semidiós?**

**Grover me estudió con recelo, poco convencido de que hubiese abandonado la idea del inframundo. **

- Yo tampoco le habría creído con ese terrible cambio de tema. - Habló Hermes un tanto decepcionado por el desastre que era Percy a la hora de cambiar de tema.

—**No siempre. Acudimos en secreto a muchas escuelas. Intentamos detectar los mestizos con potencial para ser grandes héroes. Si encontramos alguno con un aura muy poderosa, como un hijo de los Tres Grandes, alertamos a Quirón. Éste intenta vigilarlos, porque podrían causar problemas realmente graves. **

—**Y tú me encontraste. Quirón dice que crees que yo podría ser alguien especial. **

-¡Peligro de ego! -Advirtió Nico con una de sus sonrisas. La sala entera estalló en carcajadas mientras los dos Percys miraban con caras raras a su primo.

**Grover hizo una mueca.**

—**Yo no… Oye, no pienses en eso. Aunque lo fueras (ya sabes a qué me refiero), jamás te asignarían una misión, y yo nunca obtendré mi licencia. Probablemente eres hijo de Hermes. O puede que incluso de uno de los menores, como Némesis, la divinidad de la venganza. No te preocupes, ¿vale?**

- Me da que a quien tratas de tranquilizarte a ti mismo en vez de al chico. Necesitas cereales puesto que estos tienen muchas propiedades tranquilizantes. -Comentó Demeter viendo a Grover. Este, no la escuchó porque estaba pensando _"Lady Demeter, esta tardando demasiado en lanzarme los tejos o mirarme con una sonrisa lasciva. Quizás se haya olvidado de mí, ojalá que si."_

Luego de que Grover pensase eso, fue como si un interruptor se hubiese activado en Demeter y dicha sonrisa lasciva apareció. Grover al verla, inmediatamente se asustó y con un gritito de chica asustada se fue a esconder detrás de Percy. Este se rió entre dientes de la suerte de su amigo y el resto de la sala igual. Solo había unos cuantos que no se rieron, los hijos de Demeter quienes estaban terriblemente avergonzados de la actuación de su madre.

**Me pareció que lo decía más por confortarse a sí mismo que a mí. **

**Esa noche, después de la cena hubo más ajetreo que de costumbre. **

Los romanos miraron interrogantes y curiosos el libro.

**Por fin había llegado el momento de capturar la bandera. **

Ahora, Hazel que había preguntado antes acerca de lo de "capturar una bandera" y el resto de romanos tenían su total y completa atención en el libro.

**Cuando retiraron los platos, la caracola sonó y todos nos pusimos en pie. **

**Los campistas gritaron y vitorearon cuando Annabeth y dos de sus hermanos entraron en el pabellón portando un estandarte de seda. Medía unos tres metros de largo, era de un gris reluciente y tenía pintada una lechuza encima de un olivo. **

En la sala, la cabaña de Atenea también victoreó.

**Por el lado contrario del pabellón, Clarisse y sus colegas entraron con otro estandarte, de tamaño idéntico pero rojo fuego, pintado con una lanza ensangrentada y una cabeza de jabalí. **

Esta vez, la cabaña de Ares victoreó. Los romanos empezaron a imaginarse como sería ese juego de "Capturar la bandera".

**Me volví hacia Luke y le grité por encima del bullicio: **

—**¿Esas son las banderas? **

-¿Esa fue la pregunta más estúpida que se te ocurrió en aquel momento? -Preguntó Piper sin poder creerse que Percy fuese capaz de hacer preguntas tan estúpidas. Percy se encogió de hombros.

Leo sonrió orgulloso, pues tenía algo en común con gran héroe: el humor estúpido y una estupidez innata.

—**Sí. **

—**¿Ares y Atenea dirigen siempre los equipos?**

—**No siempre —repuso—, pero sí a menudo. **

Ares y Atenea miraron orgullosos a sus hijos.

—**Así que si otra cabaña captura una, ¿qué hacéis? ¿Repintáis la bandera? **

-Primera pregunta con sentido que haces, Sesos de Alga. -Comentó Annabeth con una sonrisa. Percy le frunció un poco el ceño pero también tenía una sonrisa en la boca.

Afrodita no paraba de dar chilliditos internos cada vez que veía interactuar a esos dos. Piper, aunque nunca jamas lo admitiese también daba esos chilliditos internos.

**Sonrió. **

—**Ya lo verás. Primero tenemos que conseguir una. **

—**¿De qué lado estamos? **

**Me lanzó una mirada ladina, como si supiera algo que yo ignoraba.**

- Siempre sabe algo que yo no, para luego dar la sorpresa. Y pensar que lo consideré un amigo... -Habló Percy un poco triste Annabeth le cogió la mano para darle apoyo. El hijo de Poseidón agradeció el gesto y le devolvió el apretón junto con una sonrisa.

De repente una voz que nadie esperaba habló saliendo de un breve destello de luz:

- Lo lamento si causé muchos problemas en aquel entonces y Percy siento haberte defraudado como amigo. -Luke, un chico alto con pelo rubio y una cicatriz en la cara, salió de un destello de luz. Todos los del Campamento Mestizo lo vieron con el ceño fruncido y agarraron con fuerza el pomo de sus espadas.

Percy tomó la palabra y preguntó lo que todos querían saber:

-¿Qué haces aquí, Luke?

-Bueno, las Moiras creyeron oportuno sacarme de los Elíseos para escuchar y afrontar todos los errores que cometí en el pasado con todos vosotros y el mundo. -Empezó a hablar un tanto arrepentido. Luego añadió: -Creo que debería empezar por disculparme contigo, Annabeth, Thalia, Grover y mi padre.

Luke miró a Percy y le dijo:

-Lamento haber traicionado tu amistad y haberte casi- matado varias veces. Se que ahora no podrás perdonarme y lo comprendo, solo espero que durante la lectura puedas perdonarme. Ah y tengo que agradecerte la decisión que tomaste a la hora de recibir tu premio. -Percy puso una cara de sorpresa tremenda pues no sabía a que se refería Luke con "premio" y luego también era verdad que todavía no podía perdonar al hijo de Hermes. Luego también se preguntó que hacía Luke en los Eliseos, ¿No había tratado de destruir el mundo? Quizás se había redimido en el ultimo momento. Quién sabe.

Luego se giró donde Annabeth y le habló:

-También lamento haberte defraudado prometiéndote una familia y al haberte abandonado a la primera de cambio por un odio absurdo. Lo lamento tanto, Annabeth. Como a Percy te digo que no espero que me perdones ahora mismo solo que llegues a perdonarme. -Annabeth miró fijamente a Luke con una mueca dolida y sabiendo que ella también tardaría en perdonar al chico. Le había prometido mucho y la había defraudado con creces. Ya vería si Luke se ganaba su perdón.

Esta vez Luke se giró a donde Grover:

-Lamento haber sido tan mal amigo contigo, espero que llegues a perdonarme por todos los desprecios que te hice y así. -Grover puso una mueca de no saber que hacer. En parte que a Luke le saliese la vena malvada había acarreado que pan fuese encontrado, pero como el mismo Luke había dicho le había hecho un montón de desprecios. El perdón tendría que ganárselo.

Luke esta vez se giró con una expresión de dolor y arrepentimiento:

-Me da que tu, Thalia, fuiste una de las personas a las que más defraudé y lo lamento tanto por ello porque tu para mi no eras una amiga cualquiera. No señor, eras mi amor y cuando "moriste" no pude evitar corromperme por Cronos. Te decepcioné tanto en aquel momento en el Monte Tamalpais después de que revivieras, que comprendería que nunca me perdonases; pero te suplico que seas capaz de perdonarme en algún momento de la lectura, por favor. Lo lamento tanto...Enserio. -Thalia no podía más que mirar a Luke aguantándose las lágrimas y gritos que tenía rondándole en la cabeza.

Ella sabía que le resultaría casi imposible perdonar a Luke a pesar de saber que se había redimido en el último momento, para poder llegar a perdonarle tendría que demostrar su arrepentimiento y su nueva disposición frente a todos. Las Moiras tendrían que haberlo traído por algún motivo...

Finalmente Luke encaró a su padre:

-Aunque todavía no sepas que he hecho, aunque creo que tu ya te lo imaginas con las predicciones de mamá, y cuanto te he despreciado, lo siento mucho. Eres mi padre y te desprecié tanto que no te dí ninguna oportunidad de explicarte o de decirme lo que tuvieras que decir. Por eso, ahora, aunque sea demasiado tarde, te digo "Padre, te quiero.".Lamento todos los problemas y haber sido un mal hijo. -Hermes lo miraba con lagrimas en los ojos y él no las contuvo como Thalia.

Se levantó de su trono e ignorando las ordenes expresas de Zeus de ningún contacto con los semidioses, abrazó a su hijo con destino terrible. Hermes lo perdonó inmediatamente pues era su hijo y aparte él también habría cometido sus errores respecto a Luke. Así que le dijo:

-Te perdono, hijo. Y también te quiero. -Luke lo miró sonriente y con una lagrima de emoción.

Despues de todo esto Luke junto a Hermes encaró a toda la sala y se presentó:

-Luke Castellán, muerto e hijo de Hermes. Traidor y héroe del Olimpo en sus últimos instantes. -Todos los en la sala lo miraron con el ceño fruncido y Zeus que había visto como Hermes había desobedecido sus ordenes para abrazar a un traidor trató de coger su rayo maestro. Pero antes de que hiciese nada, Luke dijo: - Vengo con la protección de las Moiras para asumir todos y cada uno de mis errores. Y luego también me han dado el mensaje de que os recuerde que no quieren que haya muertes durante la lectura.

Ante esto Zeus tubo que reprimir las ganas de utilizar el rayo maestro. Luke y Hermes fueron a sentarse juntos pues las miradas del resto eran bastante reticentes respecto al hijo de Hermes y dejaban en claro que no querían que este se sentase junto a ellos.

Después de todo el drama, shock, "novela gitana",... De volver a ver a Luke, Will continuó leyendo con la impresión todavía marcada en sus facciones.

**La cicatriz en su rostro le hacía parecer casi malo a la luz de las antorchas. **

- Luz de las antorchas, que razón tenías... -Habló Leo mirando mal a Luke. Algunos pocos esbozaron una sonrisilla de diversión por la estupidez que acababa de soltar el hijo de Hefesto.

Los dioses contemplaban preocupados el ambiente que se había instalado con la llegada del hiijo Hermes y como las miradas que recibía este no eran muy amigables. Los dioses miraban al "héroe" con el ceño fruncido pensando en cuantas traiciones había cometido y como se habría redimido. Apolo que tenía el poder de la profecía sabía lo que el futuro que le había deparado a Luke y en cierto modo comprendía porque se había revelado y traicionado a los dioses.

Luke era consciente de todas las miradas que recibía y las aceptaba, pues él se las había ganado a pulso al traicionar a todos. Lo único que le quedaba a el hijo de Hermes era que durante la lectura demostrase todo lo que había cambiado y que estaba muy arrepentido, y con mucha mucha suerte volver a ganarse el perdón de todos y su amistad.

—**Nos hemos aliado temporalmente con Atenea. Esta noche vamos por la bandera de Ares. Y tú vas a ayudarnos. **

Todos trataron de volver a prestar atención al libro, pero era difícil teniendo en cuenta quién acababa de llegar.

**Se anunciaron los equipos. Atenea se había aliado con Apolo y Hermes, las dos cabañas más grandes; **

Apolo y Hermes sonrieron mientras sus hijos victoreaban.

**al parecer, a cambio de algunos privilegios: horarios en la ducha y en las tareas, las mejores horas para actividades. **

Los romanos vieron eso como un buen método de repartir las tareas entre las distintas cabañas que había en el Campamento Mestizo y se les ocurrió la idea de hacer eso mismo en el Campamento Jupiter.

**Ares se había aliado con todos los demás: Dioniso, Deméter, Afrodita y Hefesto. Por lo visto, dos chicos de Dioniso eran bastante buenos atletas.**

Pollux miró triste el libro recordando a Castor y con algo de rabia a Luke. Este puso una mueca por saber otra muerte más a su cargo. Dioniso seguía preguntándose donde se había metido su hijo Castor.

**Los de Deméter poseían grandes habilidades con la naturaleza y las actividades al aire libre, pero no eran muy agresivos. Los hijos e hijas de Afrodita no me preocupaban demasiado; prácticamente evitaban cualquier actividad, miraban sus reflejos en el lago, se peinaban y cotilleaban.**

Piper frunció el ceño ante la actitud de sus medio hermanos y se propuso hacer que estos participasen más en las actividades bélicas y así. Todos tenían que estar preparados por si acaso.

**Por su parte, los únicos cuatro niños de Hefesto no eran guapos, pero sí grandes y corpulentos debido a su trabajo en la herrería todo el día.**

- Leo, rompes con el estándar de tus medio hermanos, ¿De donde saliste? -Le preguntó Jason divertido al hijo de Hefesto. Leo solamente le dio una sonrisa traviesa marca _"Soy problemático todo lo que pueda y más." _y se encogió de hombros.

Hermes seguía preguntándose si el hijo de Hefesto no tenía algo que ver con el, puesto que en su opinión Hefesto era demasiado soso como para engendrar un mestizo así. Luke, Travis, Connor y el resto de hijos de Hermes estaban igual que su padre respecto a Leo.

**Podrían ser un problema. Eso dejaba, por supuesto, a la cabaña de Ares: una docena de los chavales más grandes, feos y marrulleros de Long Island, y de cualquier otro lugar del planeta. **

-¡Oye! -Se quejó Clarisse. Todos en la sala se rieron de la descripción de los hijos de Ares.

**Quirón coceó el mármol del suelo. **

—**¡Héroes! —anunció—. Conocéis las reglas. El arroyo es la frontera. Vale todo el bosque. Se permiten todo tipo de artilugios mágicos. El estandarte debe estar claramente expuesto y no tener más de dos guardias. Los prisioneros pueden ser desarmados, pero no heridos ni amordazados. No se permite matar ni mutilar. Yo haré de árbitro y médico de urgencia. ¡Armaos!**

Los romanos pensaron que era más o menos como sus juegos bélicos solo que con normas un poco más sencillas. No estaba nada mal el campamento griego...

**Abrió los brazos y de repente las mesas se cubrieron de equipamiento: cascos, espadas de bronce, lanzas, escudos de piel de buey con protecciones de metal. **

—**¡Uau! —exclamé—. ¿De verdad vamos a usar todo esto?**

- Bueno si quieres que te maten no lo utilices. -Habló Nico con su típica aura de _"Puedo notar como se te escapa la vida y ni me inmuto."_ Percy tubo un breve escalofrió, realmente se había convertido en todo un mini-Hades.

Aunque Nico al pensar en el comentario del libro pensó que aquella pregunta seguramente el mismo la preguntase en su primer juego de "Captura la bandera".

**Luke me miró como si yo fuese tonto.**

- No me extraña, Sesos de Alga. Vaya pregunta... -Habló Annabeth después de haber superado el shock de la aparición de Luke. Percy trató de defenderse:

- Es que vi tanta armamento, que me sorprendí y pues...

- ¿Entraste en modo "preguntas estúpidas"? -Trató de adivinar Annabeth. Percy asintió bastante avergonzado.

La sala entera rió con la conversación que acababan de tener esos dos. Percy era incorregible...

—**A menos que quieras que tus amiguitos de la cinco te ensarten. Ten. Quirón ha pensado que esto te iría bien. Estás en patrulla de frontera.**

**Mi escudo era del tamaño de un tablero de la NBA, con un enorme caduceo en el medio. Pesaba mil kilos. Habría podido practicar snowboard con él,**

-Buena idea. -Aprobó Chris alzando los pulgares pensando con una sonrisa marca Hermes _"Ya está, en las misiones de Navidad nos damos un pequeño desvió para practicar snowboard con los escudos."_

**pero confiaba en que nadie esperara de mí que corriera muy rápido. Mi casco, como todos los del equipo de Atenea, tenía un penacho azul encima. Ares y sus aliados lo llevaban rojo. **

—**¡Equipo azul, adelante! —gritó Annabeth. **

**Vitoreamos, agitamos nuestras armas y la seguimos por el camino hacia la parte sur del bosque. El equipo rojo nos provocaba a gritos mientras se encaminaba hacia el norte.**

**Conseguí alcanzar a Annabeth sin tropezar con mi equipo. **

-Uno de mis mayores logros, eso pesaba demasiado... -Habló Percy causando la risa de toda la sala menos la de los tres innombrables malvados cof cof Zeus, Hércules y Octavian cof cof.

Al ver a toda la sala reír, Percy se alegró de haber aligerado el ambiente en la sala.

—**¡Eh! —Ella siguió marchando—. **

-Rechazado a la primera de cambio... -Bromeó Travis haciendo que Percy y Annabeth se sonrojasen y que el resto de la sala riera.

**Bueno, ¿y cuál es el plan? —pregunté—. ¿Tienes algún artilugio mágico que puedas prestarme? **

**Se metió la mano en el bolsillo, como si temiera que le hubiese robado algo. **

- Que sepamos por el momento Percy no es un medio hermano nuestro. - Dijo Connor logrando que Annabeth mirase a cualquier lado avergonzada y que la sala riese por la reacción de la hija de Atenea.

—**Ojo con la lanza de Clarisse —dijo—. Te aseguro que no te conviene que esa cosa te toque. Por lo demás, no te preocupes. Conseguiremos el estandarte de Ares. ¿Te ha dado Luke tu trabajo? **

—**Patrulla de frontera, sea lo que sea.**

- ¿No sabías lo que era? Haberme preguntado, te lo habría dicho. -Habló Luke por primera vez después de haber aparecido y montado todo un drama de telenovela. Percy veía que nadie se mostraba agradable con el hijo de Hermes, así que trató de actuar normal con él:

-Realmente, es que no se me había ocurrido. -Contestó con una sonrisa y encogiéndose de hombros. Annabeth y toda la sala lo miraron sorprendidos al ver que trataba de ser agradable con Luke.

Todos los que conocían a Percy sabían que seria inevitable que tratase de ayudar a Luke porque estaba en su naturaleza, pero no pensaban que tan pronto. El hijo de Hermes, se sorprendió al recibir una respuesta de Percy junto con una sonrisa y internamente se lo agradeció. Luke también había notado que tres personas no apartaban la mirada de él: Zeus, Hércules y el espantapájaros romano. Él ya sabía lo que querían esos tres, las Moiras lo habían actualizado de todo lo acontecido anteriormente, y estaba decidido a impedírselo como fuese posible y para ello, tendría que actuar desde dentro haciéndoles creer que estaba de su parte. Pero primero tenía que avisar a Poseidón de su plan para que no enviase al hijo de Jupiter. Era demasiado peligroso.

Así que Luke miró hacía donde ellos y compuso su sonrisa más malvada marca _"Cronos me la enseñó" _empezando con su plan. Los tres innombrables sonrieron creyendo que tenían uno más para la causa.

—**Es fácil. Quédate junto al arroyo y mantén a los rojos apartados. Déjame el resto a mí. Atenea siempre tiene un plan.**

**Apretó el paso, dejándome en la inopia. **

—**Vale —murmuré—. Me alegro de que me quisieras en tu equipo. **

- Fuiste un poquito desagradable, ¿Eh Annie? -Preguntó Thalia con una sonrisa desafiante pues sabía que eso de llamarle "Annie" no era una buena idea. Annabeth torció el gesto y los ojos le brillaron de enfado y contestó a la hija de Zeus:

- Si, fui un poquito demasiado desagradable, pero... ¡Que no me llames Annie! -Gritó un poco sicotizada la hija de Atenea. Thalia rió porque Annabeth había reaccionado tal y como esperaba. Atenea miró a su hija preguntándose si debía preocuparse.

**Era una noche cálida y pegajosa. Los bosques estaban oscuros, las luciérnagas parpadeaban. Annabeth me había ubicado junto a un pequeño arroyo que borboteaba por encima de unas rocas, mientras ella y el resto del equipo se dispersaba entre los árboles. **

**Allí de pie, solo, con mi gran casco de plumas azules y mi enorme escudo, me sentí como un idiota. **

-¿Como siempre, no Prissy? -Se burló Clarisse. Percy sonrió maliciosamente y le contestó:

-Para ser otro momento vergonzoso el que va a ocurrir, te lo estás tomando muy bien. -Todos los del Campamento Mestizo estallaron en carcajadas sabiendo como acabaría la hija de Ares, precisando un poco más, su lanza. Clarisse se puso roja de la vergüenza y el enojo, Chris asustado le cogió la mano para intentar tranquilizarla.

Ares se preguntaba que había pasado esta vez con su hija.

**La espada de bronce, como todas las espadas que había probado hasta entonces, parecía mal equilibrada. La empuñadura de cuero me resultaba tan cómoda como una bola de jugar a los bolos.**

**Pero nadie me haría daño, ¿no? Vamos, que el Olimpo debía de tener algún tipo de responsabilidad a terceros, digo yo. **

- No estaría mal, pero no la tenemos. -Se auto interrumpió Will con una mueca.

**En la lejanía se oyó la caracola. Escuché vítores y gritos en los bosques, entrechocar de espadas, chicos peleando. Un aliado emplumado de azul pasó corriendo a mi lado como un ciervo, cruzó el arroyo y se internó en territorio enemigo. **

**«Vale —pensé—. Como de costumbre, me pierdo toda la diversión.» **

-Uy si, no sabes lo divertido que es pelearse. -Ironizó Katie con el entrecejo fruncido.

**Entonces, en algún lugar cerca de donde me encontraba, oí un ruido —una especie de gruñido desgarrador— que me provocó un súbito escalofrío. Levanté instintivamente mi escudo, con la impresión de que algo me acechaba.**

Todos se tensaron y algunos del Campamento Mestizo comentaron entre ellos:

- Vaya...

-...Así que lo escuchó antes de...

-... eso debería ser una señal...

Y cosas así por el estilo.

**Entonces los gruñidos se detuvieron. Percibí que la presencia se retiraba. **

Los romanos, los dioses y todos los que no sabían lo que pasaría suspiraron aliviados. El resto comenzó a mirar a Luke con un "humor de perros" y este, empezó a encogerse un poco en su asiento. Este era el primer error que tenía que enfrenta, así que trató de erguirse un poco.

**Al otro lado del arroyo, de pronto la maleza explotó. Aparecieron cinco guerreros de Ares gritando y aullando desde la oscuridad. **

—**¡Al agua con el pringado! —gritó Clarisse.**

-Menudo grito de guerra... -Se quejó Frank mirando incrédulo a su media hermana.

**Sus feos ojos porcinos despidieron odio a través de las rendijas del casco. Blandía una lanza de metro y medio, en cuya punta de metal con garfios titilaba una luz roja. Sus hermanos sólo llevaban las espadas de bronce típicas; tampoco es que eso me hiciera sentir mejor. **

-Que te vengan cinco hijos del dios de la guerra, nunca es muy tranquilizante... -Habló pensativamente Malcolm. La mayor parte de la sala asintió.

**Cargaron a través del riachuelo. No había ayuda a la vista. Podía correr. O tratar de defenderme de la mitad de la cabaña de Ares. **

**Conseguí evitar el lance del primer chaval, pero aquellos tipos no eran tan tontos como el Minotauro. **

- Pero andaban rozando el limite... -Añadió Percy con una sonrisa divertida. La sala entera se rió excepto los tres innombrables, Ares y todos sus hijos griegos y romanos.

**Conseguí evitar el lance del primer chaval, pero aquellos tipos no eran tan tontos como el Minotauro. Me rodearon y Clarisse me atacó con la lanza. Mi escudo desvió la punta, pero sentí un doloroso calambre por todo el brazo. Se me pusieron los pelos como escarpias y el brazo del escudo me quedó entumecido. Jadeaba. **

**Electricidad. Su estúpida lanza era eléctrica.**

-¡Mi lanza no es estúpida! ¿A que no lancita? ¿A que no? -Habló Clarisse abrazando a su querida lanza electrica. Chris la miraba pensando _"Ella quiere mas a la lanza que a mí." _El resto de la sala la contemplaba como si estuviese loca de remate, lo que no se alejaba mucho de la realidad.

**Me replegué. Otro chaval me asestó un golpe en el pecho con la empuñadura de la espada y caí al suelo. Habrían podido patearme hasta convertirme en gelatina, pero estaban demasiado ocupados riéndose. **

—**Sesión de peluquería —dijo Clarisse—. Agarradle el pelo. **

Annabeth se levantó de su sitio hecha una furia y le gritó a la hija de Ares:

-¡Ni se te ocurra ponerle un dedo encima a su pelo!

Luego volvió a sentarse en su sitio al lado de Percy quién estaba un tanto sonrojado y ¿Por que no admitirlo? Asustado. El resto de la sala estaba parecido a Percy, bastante asustados, pero la diferencia es que todos estaban riéndose como locos por dentro.

**Conseguí ponerme en pie y levanté la espada, pero Clarisse la apartó de un golpe con la lanza, que chisporroteaba. Ahora tenía entumecidos los dos brazos.**

-¡Genial! -Celebró ironizando Piper.

—**Uy, uy, uy —se burló Clarisse—. Qué miedo me da este tío. Muchísimo.**

-¿Y ahora? -Preguntó Percy con una mirada desafiante. Como única respuesta Clarisse tragó duro sonrojándose e hizo Will siguiera leyendo aunque él no quisiese.

—**La bandera está en aquella dirección —le dije. Traté de fingir que estaba enfadado de verdad, pero me temo que no lo conseguí del todo. **

-Pues no. -Dijo un hijo de Ares entre la multitud.

—**Ya —contestó uno de sus hermanos—. Pero verás, no nos importa la bandera. Lo que nos importa es un tipo que ha ridiculizado a nuestra cabaña. **

—**Pues lo hacéis sin mi ayuda —respondí.**

La sala entera estalló en carcajadas. Ares y todo su séquito de hijos se avergonzaron a niveles extremos porque en cierto modo era verdad el comentario de Percy.

**Admito que quizá no fue lo más inteligente que pudo ocurrírseme.**

- La verdad es que no, pero bueno tienes esos deslices con todo el mundo. -Habló con diversión Nico. Percy lo miró sopesando lo que había dicho y acabó admitiendo que lo dicho por el hijo de Hades era verdad.

**Dos chavales se abalanzaron sobre mí. Yo retrocedí hasta el arroyo,**

-¡Si! Vete al arroyo. -Recomendó Poseidón mientras Percy bebé gritaba en brazos de Hazel _"¡Agua buena, agua dar fuerzas!"_

**intenté levantar el escudo, pero Clarisse era demasiado rápida. Su lanza me dio directamente en las costillas.**

Poseidón y los medio hermanos (vamos, héroes del pasado porque ahora...) de Percy empezaron a mirar mal a Clarisse quien les devolvió la mirada desafiante. Todos a su alrededor pensaban _"Tan valiente que roza la estupidez."_

**De no haber llevado el pecho protegido, me habría convertido en kebab de pollo.**

-Eww. Llenan mucho y están asquerosos. -Se quejó Dakota que había abierto una nueva lata de Cool Aid. Hazel que no sabía que era preguntó:

-¿Y qué se supone que es eso?

-Un arma mortal para el estomago. -Contestó Nico poniéndose verde al recordar su primer kebab. Hazel quedó tan asustada que se juró nunca probaría eso fuese lo que fuese.

**Como sí lo llevaba, el aguijonazo eléctrico sólo me dio sensación de arrancarme los dientes. Uno de sus compañeros de cabaña me metió un buen tajo en el brazo. **

**Ver mi propia sangre —cálida y fría al mismo tiempo— me mareó. **

-Blandengue. -Se burló Ares sin acordarse de la última vez que se burló del hijo de Poseidón.

- ¿Tus hijos hacen algo ilegal y encima insultas al chico? Ares madura. -Comentó Afrodita un poco harta de los modales y de su amante en general. Hefesto miraba esto como sin creérselo todavía.

Poseidón simplemente agarró su tridente y le preguntó a Ares con cierto toque de peligro:

-¿Sabes cuan fría está el agua del Antartico en esta época? -Ares negó con la cabeza. Poseidón siguió hablando: -Pues como sigas burlándote de mi hijo, lo sabrás.

Ares decidió callarse un largo rato.

—**No está permitido hacer sangre —farfullé. **

—**Anda ya —respondió el tipo—. Supongo que me quedaré sin postre. **

-Hay que cambiar el castigo ya. -Ordenó Quirón mirando a Dioniso. Este, se encogió de hombros como si no le importasen los "mocosos", que era el caso.

**Me empujó al arroyo y aterricé con un chapuzón.**

-Fallo. -Dijo Jason recordando lo que Percy era capaz de hacer con agua cerca.

**Todos rieron. Supuse que moriría tan pronto terminaran de divertirse. Pero entonces ocurrió algo. El agua pareció despertar mis sentidos, como si acabara de comerme una bolsa de las gominolas de mi madre.**

Algunos torcieron el gesto al recordar a Sally.

**Clarisse y sus colegas se metieron en el arroyo para acabar conmigo, pero yo me puse en pie dispuesto a recibirlos. Sabía qué hacer.**

-Momento vergonzoso para Clarisse y pandilla en 3... 2... 1...¡Acción! -Bromeó Leo con un altavoz recién construido. Todos en la sala rieron, menos todos los hijos de Ares que miraban el suelo avergonzados.

**Al primero le aticé un cintarazo en la cabeza y le arranqué el casco limpiamente. Le di tan fuerte que le vi los ojos vibrar mientras se derrumbaba en el agua.**

-Ups. -Habló Percy bebé desde el regazo de Hazel con una sonrisita inocente. La sala entera estalló en un "Aww" colectivo.

**El feo número dos y el feo número tres se me arrojaron encima.**

-¡Oye! -Se quejaron dos hijos de Ares entre la multitud.

**Le estampé el escudo en la cara a uno y usé la espada para esquilar el penacho del otro. Ambos retrocedieron con rapidez. El feo número cuatro no parecía con demasiadas ganas de atacarme, pero Clarisse llegaba embalada, y la punta de su lanza crepitaba de energía. En cuanto embistió, atrapé el asta entre el borde de mi escudo y la espada y la rompí como una ramita. **

La sala victoreó a Percy mientras Clarisse se lamentaba por su antigua lanza _"Mi querida lanza, ¿Por queee?"_.

—**¡Jo! —exclamó—. ¡Idiota! ¡Gusano apestoso!**

-Buenos insultos, hija. -Trató de animar Ares a su hija, la perdida era demasiado dura para la chica. En la mente de Clarisse se estaba reproduciendo un álbum de fotos titulado _"Yo, mi primera lanza y los pringados de turno que su cruzaban en su camino." _mientras Clarisse derramaba algunas lagrimitas por su lanza caída en combate.

**Y me habría llamado cosas peores, pero le aticé en la frente con la empuñadura y la envié tambaleándose fuera del arroyo.**

La sala volvió a victorear a Percy.

**Entonces oí chillidos y gritos de alegría, y vi a Luke correr hacia la frontera enarbolando el estandarte del equipo rojo. Un par de chavales de Hermes le cubrían la retirada y unos cuantos apolos se enfrentaban a las huestes de Hefesto.**

Atenea había comprendido la estrategia de su hija y la miraba orgullosa pensando _"Sencillamente brillante."_ Annabeth sonreía orgullosa mientras Percy la veía un tanto fastidiado por haber sido el cebo.

**Los de Ares se levantaron y Clarisse murmuró una torva maldición. **

—**¡Una trampa! —exclamó—. ¡Era una trampa! **

-¿Que trampa? -Preguntó Travis. Katie que estaba cerca le dio un buen cachete y al parecer las ideas florecieron en la mente del hijo de Hermes porque dijo: -Ah.

**Trataron de atrapar a Luke, pero era demasiado tarde. Todo el mundo se reunió junto al arroyo cuando Luke cruzó a su territorio. Nuestro equipo estalló en vítores. El estandarte rojo brilló y se volvió plateado. El jabalí y la lanza fueron reemplazados por un enorme caduceo, el símbolo de la cabaña 11. Los del equipo azul agarraron a Luke y lo alzaron en hombros. Quirón salió a medio galope del bosque e hizo sonar la caracola. **

**El juego había terminado. Habíamos ganado.**

-La verdad es que aquel fue un momento épico en mi vida. Lastima que luego lo fastidié, como gran idiota que fui. -Admitió Luke recordando que pasaba después de que su equipo se alzase con la victoria. Los del Campamento Mestizo le miraban entre confusos y enfadados, no sabían que pensar. El hijo de Hermes se estaba arrepintiendo, pero este era uno de sus muchos delitos.

**Estaba a punto de unirme a la celebración cuando la voz de Annabeth, justo a mi lado en el arroyo, dijo: **

—**No está mal, héroe. —Miré, pero no estaba allí—. **

- ¿Como? -Preguntó Zoë bastante inocente. Annabeth señaló el libro como respuesta.

**¿Dónde demonios has aprendido a luchar así? — me preguntó. El aire se estremeció y ella se materializó a mi lado quitándose una gorra de los Yankees.**

-Ah, una gorra invisible. -Comprendió Zoë. Annabeth asintió.

**Me enfadé. Ni siquiera me alucinó el hecho de que acabara de volverse invisible. **

-Vamos progresando, tocayo. -Comentó Perseo haciéndole carantoñas a Percy bebé.

—**Me has usado como cebo —le dije—. Me has puesto aquí porque sabías que Clarisse vendría por mí, mientras enviabas a Luke por el otro flanco. Lo habías planeado todo. **

-Vaya, descubriste la jugada. Realmente heredaste un poco del cerebro de tu madre y no te quedaste solo con las algas de Barba Percebe. -Habló Atenea bastante sorprendida. Posedón la miró ofendido y le replicó.

-Claro, tu eres tan inteligente porque no haces más que tragarte libros, Cara Búho. -Se burló Poseidón.

Atenea muy sabiamente le sacó la lengua a su tío quien hizo lo mismo que la diosa. Al final la pelea pareció convertirse en un "Haber quién es más infantil." Percy y Annabeth que los contemplaban desde una distancia prudente se miraban avergonzados del comportamiento de sus padres.

**Annabeth se encogió de hombros.**

—**Ya te lo he dicho. Atenea siempre tiene un plan.**

Will que había leído lo siguiente dijo en alto:

-Corrección:** —Un plan para que me pulvericen. **

Toda la sala estalló en carcajadas por la tontería del hijo de Apolo. El dios miraba a su hijo orgulloso de tuviese tan buen humor y buenas bromas que hacer.

—**Vine tan rápido como pude. Estaba a punto de saltar para defenderte, pero… **

-No era necesario. -Completó la misma Annabeth.

—**Se encogió otra vez de hombros—. No necesitabas mi ayuda. —Entonces se fijó en mi brazo herido—. ¿Cómo te has hecho eso? **

—**Es una herida de espada. ¿Qué pensabas? **

—**No. _Era_ una herida de espada. Fíjate bien. **

Todos en la sala se inclinaron curiosos hacia el libro excepto los que sabían las ventajas de dichos poderes de mar.

**La sangre había desaparecido. Donde había estado el corte, ahora había un largo rasguño, y también estaba desapareciendo. Ante mis ojos, se convirtió en una pequeña cicatriz y finalmente se desvaneció. **

- Ojalá yo también tuviese esos poderes que tienes Percy. -Comentó Grover con algo de envidia hacia su amigo.

-Habló el que tocando la flauta puede hacer que las plantas le obedezcan. -Respondió Percy a la queja del sátiro.

Ambos quedaron en empate.

—**¿Cómo has hecho eso? —dije alelado. **

**Annabeth reflexionó con repentina concentración. Casi veía girar los engranajes en su cabeza. Me miró a los pies, después la lanza rota de Clarisse, y por fin dijo: **

—**Sal del agua, Percy. **

-Hijos de Atenea que nunca especifican el por qué de una orden. -Se quejó Connor. Todos los hijos de Atenea junto con la diosa le dedicaron una mirada fulminante. La mayor parte de la sala s compadeció del pobre hijo de Hermes.

—**¿Qué…? **

—**Hazlo y calla. **

-Annabeth siempre mandando. -Recitó Thalia con una sonrisa traviesa. Annabeth miró mal a su amiga cazadora.

**Lo hice e inmediatamente volví a sentir los brazos entumecidos. El subidón de adrenalina remitió y casi me derrumbo, pero Annabeth me sujetó. **

—**Oh, Estige —maldijo—. Esto no es bueno. Yo no quería… Supuse que habría sido Zeus.**

-¡Oye! No siempre soy yo. -Se quejó el rey de los dioses.

-Pero la mayor parte de las veces eres tú. -Le contestó Hera con un poquito demasiado enfado en la voz. Zeus se tragó su réplica, no quería hacer enfadar más a su mujer. _"Cobarde."_ pensó casi toda la sala.

**Antes de que pudiera preguntar qué quería decir, volví a oír el gruñido canino de antes, pero esta vez mucho más cerca. Un gruñido que pareció abrir en dos el bosque.**

Todos volvieron a tensarse en sus asientos. Se olían el peligro de aquel momento, ya fuesen las anteriores palabras de Luke como el previo aviso antes de la batalla con los hijos de Ares. Todos se preocuparon por Percy, incluso para su sorpresa la mismísima Artemisa.

**Los vítores de los campistas cesaron al instante. Quirón gritó algo en griego clásico, y sólo más tarde advertí que lo había entendido a la perfección: **

—**¡Apartaos! ¡Mi arco! **

**Annabeth desenvainó su espada. **

**En las rocas situadas encima de nosotros había un enorme perro negro, con ojos rojos como la lava y colmillos que parecían dagas. **

- ¿Hades? -Preguntó Poseidón mirando con cierto peligro a su hermano _"Dios de los muertos que como no pare de enviar monstruos acabará junto a los muertos.". _Hades miró de reojo a su hermano, sin querer mirarle directamente a los ojos pues sabía lo que se iba a encontrar: una mirada de muerte.

Luke miraba bastante culpable el suelo mientras trataba de no confesarse pues las Moiras le habían dicho que confesase todo lo que había hecho al final del libro, puesto que no debería desvelar la trama de la misión.

Los del Campamento Mestizo lo miraban mal puesto que convocar al perro del infierno había sido su culpa, pero se imaginaban que no estaba confesándose por alguna razón en particular. Quizás sería que tendría que pagar sus crímenes de golpe.

**Me miraba fijamente. **

**Nadie se movió, y Annabeth gritó:**

—**¡Percy, corre!**

**Intentó interponerse entre el bicho y yo, **

-¿Enserio? ¿El bicho? -Preguntó Reyna incrédula a pesar de la tensión que había en la sala. Percy se encogió de hombros. La tensión se aflojó un poquito, pero solo un poquito pequeñito. Claro ejemplo de ello era Poseidón, que no paraba de morder su tridente y retorcer la cara en expresiones de angustia graciosisimas, eso en opinión de Percy Jackson.

**pero el perro era muy rápido. Le saltó por encima —una sombra con dientes— y se abalanzó sobre mí. De pronto caí hacia atrás y sentí que sus garras afiladas perforaban mi armadura. Oí una cascada de sonidos de rasgado, como si rompieran pedazos de papel uno detrás de otro, y de pronto el bicho tenía un puñado de flechas clavadas en el cuello. Cayó muerto a mis pies. **

- ¡Buena puntería Quirón! -Felicitó Poseidón al centauro. Este solo inclinó la cabeza en señal de respeto. -Vosotros también hijos de Apolo.

Los hijos de Apolo sonrieron con una sonrisa que decía alto y claro _"Molo tanto como el sol."_

**Por algún milagro, yo seguía vivo. No quise mirar debajo de mi armadura despedazada. Sentía el pecho caliente y húmedo, sin duda tenía cortes muy feos. Un segundo más y el animal me habría convertido en picadillo fino. **

- ¿Estás herido y solamente piensas en ello? -Preguntó Pollux sin creerse lo que su alocado líder de campamento puede pensar estando gravemente herido.

-Me entró el hambre de repente. -Atinó a decir Percy para aun mayor sorpesa de la sala. Todos estaban pensando lo mismo _"Este tío es invulnerable o el sentido del dolor le fue bloqueado de un golpe en la cabeza. Creo que la segunda encaja bien." _

Después de pasar del shock del comentario de Percy, Will continuó leyendo.

**Quirón trotó hasta nosotros, con un arco en la mano y el rostro sombrío. **

—**Di immortales! —exclamó Annabeth—. Eso era un perro del infierno de los Campos de Castigo. No están… se supone que no… **

—**Alguien lo ha invocado —dijo Quirón—. Alguien del campamento.**

- Me pregunto quien pudo ser... -Se auto preguntó murmurando Travis como quien no quiere la cosa mirando a Luke. Este, se levantó de su asiento le murmuró al oído:

-Travis, si quieres escúchame o no, pero las Moiras han dicho que sobre el final de este libro tengo que confesar mis crímenes y han especificado que durante la lectura no hagáis alusión a que yo fui quien lo causó. Juro por el Estigio que confesaré al final del libro. Por favor, pasa la ronda entre quienes sepan lo que pasó para que sepan acerca de esto. Por favor, Travis. -Suplicó -pidió -juró Luke. Travis lo miró indeciso un momento, pero en su mirada pudo captar autentica sinceridad y decidió pasar el mensaje. Antes de que empezase a hablar Luke lo detuvo y le pidió de nuevo: -Hazle llegar a Percy que necesito hablar con lord Poseidón sobre el plan que traman esos tres engreídos de allá (Zeus, Hércules y Octavian). Creo saber como ayudarles.

Travis asintió y se dispuso a pasar ambos mensajes como buen hijo de Hermes que era. Cuando el mensaje le llegó a Percy, este abrió mucho los ojos y miró a Luke directamente. Este, asintió a la muda pregunta de Percy de ayuda. El resto que recibió el otro mensaje se quedó mirando a Luke fijamente.

**Luke se acercó. Había olvidado el estandarte y su momento de gloria se había esfumado. **

—**¡Percy tiene la culpa de todo! —vociferó Clarisse—. ¡Percy lo ha invocado! **

-Si Percy lo hubiese invocado, no lo habría atacado. "Inteligencia". -Dijo Annabeth rodando los ojos desesperada con la Clarisse de antaño. La de la sala se sonrojó por su estupidez.

—**Cállate, niña —le espetó Quirón.**

-Que borde Quirón. -Se escandalizó Hestia.

-Los nervios me traicionaron en aquel momento. -Repuso el centauro un tanto avergonzado.

**Observamos el cadáver del perro del infierno derretirse en una sombra, fundirse con el suelo hasta desaparecer. **

—**Estás herido —me dijo Annabeth—. Rápido, Percy, métete en el agua. **

—**Estoy bien. **

- Percy tiene dos frases que se repiten mucho, esta es una de ellas: "Estoy bien." Comúnmente usada cuando esta muy machacado y el pobre no lo nota o no lo quiere notar. -Habló Thalia con unas gafas que la hacían ver inteligente y un gráfico de estadísticas.

La sala entera estalló en carcajadas con las tonterías de la "nueva" lugarteniente de Artemisa.

—**No, no lo estás —replicó—. Quirón, mira esto.**

- Marimandona. -Soltó Percy bebé con los mofletes hinchados y los bracitos cruzados picado. Annabeth no pudo ponerle mala cara, era demasiado mono.

**Estaba demasiado cansado para discutir. Regresé al arroyo, y todo el campamento se congregó en torno a mí. Al instante me sentí mejor y las heridas de mi pecho empezaron a cerrarse. Algunos campistas se quedaron boquiabiertos. **

-Adoro los poderes de pescado. -Habló Leo con tono soñador pensando en como sería revitalizarse y curarse solo con tocar un poco de agua.

—**Bueno, yo… la verdad es que no sé cómo… —intenté disculparme—. Perdón…**

- Y esta es la segunda frase muy utilizada por el Sesos de Alga: "Perdón" Comúnmente utilizada en situaciones sin razón aparente o cuando le está mirando una gran multitud. -Dijo esta vez Nico con las gafas y el gráfico de estadísticas. La sala entera rió. Luego se giró a donde Thalia con cara de fastidio y le preguntó: - ¿Era necesario que llevase estas estúpidas gafas junto con este estúpido gráfico?

-¡Si! -Contestó la hija de Zeus riendo. Toda la sala se sumó a la risa de Thalia y estuvieron riendo un buen rato mientras Percy suspiraba un tanto fastidiado por las tonterías de sus primos.

**Pero no estaban mirando cómo sanaban mis heridas. Miraban algo encima de mi cabeza. **

—**Percy —dijo Annabeth, señalando. **

**Cuando alcé la mirada, la señal empezaba a desvanecerse, pero aún se distinguía el holograma de luz verde, girando y brillando. Una lanza de tres puntas: un tridente. **

- Al fin. -Suspiró Poseidón. -¿Como pude tardarme tanto?

—**Tu padre —murmuró Annabeth—. Esto no es nada bueno. **

-¿Como que no? ¡Es genial! -Celebró Teseo como un niño con un nuevo juguete. Todos lo miraron con una gotita en la cabeza estilo anime pensado _"¿Hay algún hijo de Poseidón normal?"_

—**Ya está determinado —anunció Quirón. **

**Todos empezaron a arrodillarse, incluso los campistas de la cabaña de Ares, aunque no parecían nada contentos.**

-Fue fantástico... -Habló Percy recordando viejos tiempo y el buen regustillo que se le quedó con los hijos de Ares arrodillados frente a él.

—**¿Mi padre? —pregunté perplejo. **

—**Poseidón —repuso Quirón—. Sacudidor de tierras, portador de tormentas, padre de los caballos. Salve, Perseus Jackson, hijo del dios del mar.**

-Y... Frase dramática para acabar el capitulo. -Finalizó Will cerrando el libro dejando doblada la página por la que iban.

La sala se convirtió en un barullo de gente levantada y hablando entre ellos, hasta que Hera pidió Will que lanzase uno de sus silbidos para obtener la atención para hablar. Todos se callaron y Hera habló:

- Es hora de comer semidioses. Id un rato por el Olimpo, en 10 minutos comemos. -Y se fue en un haz de luz hacía su templo a hacer no se sabe qué.

Percy aprovechó esos diez minutos para coger a Luke de un brazo y Poseidón de otro y apartarlos a un rincón del Olimpo para que nadie los viese, vamos, los tres innombrables. Se pararon en un jardín con lago, un lugar bastante agradable.

Se giró a donde Luke y preguntó:

-Y bien, ¿Como podrías ayudarnos?

* * *

><p>Hola a todos!<p>

He tardado una semana porque bueno como se puede notar, creo, el capitulo es el más largo que he escrito hasta ahora. 13 mil palabras, ¡casi 6 mil más que mi anterior más largo! Bueno espero que os haya gustado el capitulo.

Seguro que queréis que explique lo de Luke. Bueno he tenido el otro día durmiendo la fantástica idea de añadir a los muertos según se vaya desarrollando la lectura y aparte, Luke tiene que pagar o al menos enfrentar todos los errores que ha hecho en el pasado. No me pareció que muriera sin enfrentar nada de lo que hizo, así que a demostrar que mereces el perdón del mundo semidiós Luke!

Bueno como no puedo responder a algunos reviews los respondo aquí:

**anonimus maximus: **ni cien cabezas de Medusa habrían hecho que me apurase, lo he intentado todo lo que he podido y más actualizar en menos de una semana. Pero al final actualice una semana después. Me alegro de que la historia te gusta y realmente es que Zeus, Octavian y Hércules no merecen piedad y Ares a veces (casi todo el rato) es un pasota y hay que pararle los pies. Espero que te haya gustado este cap.

**TrisJackson: **Me alegra que comentases y que te guste la historia. Trataré de ser regular a la hora de actualizar y es verdad que cuando no se comenta mucho pues bueno, los ánimos a la hora de escribir no son tantos y buscas cualquier excusa para dejar de escribir por un que te haya gustado este cap.

Bueno y sin mas trato de despedirme hasta la siguiente semana como muy tarde (pero nada es seguro). Comentad cualquier sugerencia, corrección y cualquier cosa que se os ocurra respecto a la historia. Así pues espero que...

Hasta pronto!


End file.
